I Wanna Have Your Babies
by AnonymousDH
Summary: He wants her and she wants him, but Donna is not sure if Harvey is ready for a relationship, but then she has got to help him take care of a baby that might be his.
1. Chapter 1 - The Surprise Gift

**_So about a week ago I had this dream about Donna helping Harvey taking care of a baby he found, and I turned it into this story and now it kind of took a life of its own. This is my first fanfic; I hope you like it!_**

* * *

It was seven in the morning and Harvey was getting ready for work when the doorbell rang. _Who could that be this early in the morning_ , he thought. He quickly walked to the door, but when he opened it there was no-one to be seen. A small squeak made him look down and he could not believe his eyes. Right in front of him stood a car seat with a baby in it; and there was an envelope with his name written on it laying on the blanket.

He picked up the car seat and brought it inside. He stared at the envelope. 'Specter' it said. He hesitated for a while, but he decided to open it. Inside was a letter that was clearly written while someone had been crying. Between the tearstains he read; I'm so sorry…please take care of Reggie… I want him to be with family. He looked down at the paper, but soon realized all that was left of the name was the letter S.

* * *

Harvey didn't know what just happened and there was only one person that could help him; so he called Donna. Donna just stepped out of her shower when she heard her phone ringing. Shit, she thought as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She ran to her living room and grabbed her phone; it was Harvey. _Really, the man couldn't even wait with calling until she was actually dressed?!_ "What?!" she answered.

"Donna," Harvey replied, "I need you!"

"Wait, what?"

"I need you to get to my place," Harvey said, "now, please?" "I need your help."

Before she could even ask what it was all about he had hung up. Slightly pissed off, that she now had to leave her apartment even earlier, she took the elevator downstairs. Thank god for Ray who was waiting outside her building (Harvey had called him right after Donna agreed to come to his place), cause it would be impossible to catch a cab at this hour (ugh, the traffic) and there's no chance she would have walked; not before her morning coffee.

She wondered what the emergency could be that Harvey specifically asked her to come to his place. She hoped, for his sake, that she wasn't about to help him pick out a suit to wear, as she reminded herself about one of the first times she went over to his place. Although she had the key, it felt weird using it this time so she knocked. Harvey rushed to the door and opened it; "Oh, thank god you are here." Donna saw an anxious Harvey in front of her and that wasn't a site she was used to.

"Harvey, Reginald Specter, what happened and why aren't you on your way to your meeting with Mr. Jones?" Donna asked while she entered his apartment. Before Harvey could even answer those questions, she heard crying coming from his living room. "Wait, what's that? Who's that?"

"I don't know," Harvey mumbled. "I just opened my door and there it was. And I panicked and _needed_ called you," he said.

While Harvey hung her coat, Donna walked to the couch and stopped in front of the car seat. "Oooh, he's so cute!" she exclaimed while she took the child in her arms. The boy immediately stopped crying and started smiling at Donna, he even reached for a lock of her red hair and started playing with it. Harvey could not believe his eyes; the kid hadn't stopped crying ever since he had 'met' the child.

Full of admiration he looked at Donna: "How?"

"I'm Donna," she replied.

Harvey walked around the sofa to put his jacket on and walked towards the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Donna said to him. "You cannot just leave me here with him, you don't have anything to support a baby. And I do not even know his name!"

"Sorry, the meeting with Mr. Jones," Harvey replied, "it's too late to cancel, but I'll be back as soon as possible and tell you more. Here's my credit card, you know how to use it; just get whatever you need." "Ooh and his name is Reggie," he quickly added before he went through the door.

"Reggie, really? You already named him after yourself?!" she yelled at a now closed door.

* * *

Although he just closed the door and thought he could escape this craziness, even for just a couple of hours, Donna's last comment was stuck in his head. " _Reggie, really? You already named him after yourself?!"_ _Reggie, Reginald., Harvey Reginald Specter?_ Why did he not think of this himself. Where he secretly, well it wasn't really a secret, hoped that it was all a misunderstanding; there were now too many coincidences. _How the hell did any woman he'd slept with, besides Donna, Zoe and Scottie, even know that his second name was Reginald? Scottie? Shit!_ he thought, when he remember the letter was signed with an S. _Ooh god, would this mean that this child was his and Scotties_?


	2. Chapter 2 - Harvard Law: Just Kidding

Harvey was never looking forward to a meeting with Mr. Jones, but today was not his day. He was now more confused than ever and didn't know if he wanted to stay at the office or go home sick. But that would mean he had to deal with a baby that might be his and he did not know if he was ready for that. It was already 8.10, which meant he was late for his meeting. Harvey walked towards his office and automatically looked at the cubicle in front of it. _The sight of the fierce red head would cheer him up_ , he thought, but he quickly reminded himself that she wasn't there. As he entered his office, he saw Mike already waiting inside with Mr. Jones. The meeting was boring, as expected, but took two hours non the less.

The minute Mr. Jones left the office, Mike made a comment about Harvey's appearance: "You look like shit."

"Aw thanks, you look lovely too," Harvey replied.

"No, I'm serious. You look stressed and ill. Has something happened?" Mike asked, "and where's Donna?"

"Yes, I'd like to know that too," Jessica said as she walked in Harvey's office.

"I gave Donna the day off," he lied, "I am not feeling well, I just came in for the meeting." "If it's alright by you, Jessica, I'd like to go home."

It was the first time in ten years that Harvey had asked her if he could go home, so she assumed it was serious. "Fine," she said, "but I'm calling Donna so she can look after you."

"And what about me?" Mike asked.

"What about you?" both Harvey and Jessica replied.

"Uhm… well you gave Donna the day off," he started, "… so I was wondering if … "

"Have you found a solution for the Johnson case yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Guess that means you're staying." Harvey said as he walked out of his office.

* * *

On his way back home, Harvey bought a variations of bagels. It was now almost eleven and he had not had breakfast yet. And if he remembered correctly he did not have any groceries at home, which meant Donna didn't have anything to eat either for the past couple of hours.

He knew Donna could work miracles, but he did not expect to see this when Harvey walked back into his apartment. His once so well put together interior, alright Donna had helped him pick it out, was now nearly visible because of all the big cardboard boxes. And in between these, he saw Donna wearing one of his old Harvard t-shirts and boxer shorts?!

When Donna saw Harvey awkwardly gaping at her; she turned her head down. "Yeah, I know I look horrible, Harvey", she said when she realised his look must have been the result of her outfit, "but I was changing Reggie and he peed over my dress. I'm sorry, but I'd had to put on some of your clothes."

"Don't worry about it", he replied. The added: "You still look beautiful," made Donna blush.

"If you want I can get you some clothes?" he asked.

"Harvey, you've been to my place exactly twice. The god-awful dinner party and "the other time."

"I had a good time at …," _both_ , he thought, "… that dinner party."

"Yeah right, and that is precisely why I won't let you go to my place alone and you cannot go shopping either because you don't know my size," she countered, "besides this is actually quite comfortable." Harvey did know her clothing size, but decided it was best to leave that out of the conversation.

"But, you could bring my dress to the dry cleaners?"

"As you wish."

* * *

Harvey put the bagels down on the kitchen counter and walked towards his bedroom. He changed himself into something more comfortable too; jeans and a dark blue polo. "So, what's in all these boxes?" he asked.

"Ooh, just the absolute basics," she said.

"Basics? There are like twenty boxes over here!"

"Yeah, well you said I could get whatever I needed. I might have gotten a little carried away, but look at him. Isn't he cute?" she asked while Donna held Reggie in front of Harvey. She had changed him into a romper with the text 'Harvard Law: just kidding'.

"Do they have those in Mike's size as well?" he asked.

"Yep, I've had them pack one up and send it over to his house. The kid is going to freak out when he reads the card I had them added to it!"

"Anyway, you can get started by putting the crib together."

Harvey might have been the best closer in New York, but putting furniture together wasn't his forte. However, half an hour later the crib was sort of coming together.

"You know it might help if you read the instructions," Donna said.

"Donna, I don't need instructions. I can do this," he said when he added the final pieces. "And done!"

Donna put Reggie down in the crib and took a seat at the barstools in the kitchen. Harvey placed himself next to her; "Time for bagels."

"Time for bagels," she repeated.

They ate in silence while Reggie was sleeping. Afraid to wake him up, Harvey whispered: "Soo. What now?"

"We need a plan. First you've got to tell me exactly what happened; and how you ended up with a son," she said.

"Okay, so as I told you I found him in front of my door... and I don't know if he's mine, but it could be... There was this letter," he told her.

"A letter?"

"Yes, it said something about being unable to take care of him (Reggie) and that he should be with family."

"Ooh, that sounds serious. Do you know who wrote it? Was it signed?" she asked.

"Uhu, but there's only the letter S," he said when he handed her the letter.

"S, s.. I know you can't keep girls names straight, but think. Who have you hooked up with in the past year, who's name starts with an S?

"Scottie," he sighed.

Hearing that name felt like she had been hit in the stomach. She really hoped that this was all a misunderstanding, but if he had to have a child with someone _else_ , she secretly wished it was just one of his random Saturday night hook-ups _. Not Scottie, ooh God no, she could not have spent her entire morning taking care of Harvey and Scotties love child_ , she thought to herself.

"But" he added, "I don't think Scottie would do this. Not like this."

"You're right. Dana can be unpredictable, but I have to agree," she replied, "dropping a child off in front of your house without a word isn't something she would do. She'd probably file a lawsuit against you for custody."

"Anyone else with an S?" she asked.

"No, not that I can think off."

"Okay, I think we have to call the police and child services."

"Police? Can't we just keep this quiet and fix this ourselves?" he suggested.

"Harvey, I know you are the best lawyer there is, but this isn't like any regular case. Reggie isn't really a client who you can interrogate."

Half an hour later the police arrived and Harvey explained what had happened. The police told him they'll look into missing persons and that they will ask all hospitals in New York who has given birth in the past month. The woman of the child protective services added that it would be best to do a DNA test as well, since the letter claimed Harvey must be related to the child. While feeding Reggie, Donna walked up to Harvey and the woman to hear what the plan would be.

"What will happen now? Will Reggie go with you?" Harvey asked the woman.

"That's possible, he could go to one of the foster families. But since there is still the possibility that he might be your son, I think it's best to leave him here for now," she said and while she looked at Donna she added, "it looks like you and your wife are perfectly capable of taking care of him. At least during the investigation."

"Oh, we're not .." Harvey started, but Donna interrupted him.

"We would love to watch over Reggie for now," she said as she put her arm around him.


	3. Chapter 3 - The List

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"What was that?" he asked.

"What? We have been married for eight years you know?!" she joked.

"No, I thought you want answers and you want them fast. Waiting for this police investigation will mess you up and as long as Reggie is here we might be able to find out more about who the mom is. I thought that saying we aren't together, when the social service lady assumed we were, might mean we had to hand him over," she said.

"Okay woman."

"You know, study says that a new born looks a lot like their parents when they were younger. You do not happen to have a family photo album here, do you?" Donna asked.

"If you want to see my baby pictures, you could have just asked," he laughed while he walked to his study. "Here you go. But don't even think about taking pictures of my baby bum."

"Speaking about bums, I think this little fellow here needs a change and it's your turn," she said as she handed Reggie over to Harvey.

 _Please don't pee, please don't pee_ , Harvey thought as he was changing Reggie's diaper, but it seemed like it was his newest hobby. "Ooh you little bastard," he said when he looked at his shirt. Donna didn't even notice the little debacle down the living room as she was staring at one of the cutest baby pictures she had ever seen. It was a naked Harvey, probably half a year old, laying on his belly. _No wonder the guy turned out so handsome_ , she thought, _even as a half year old the man was to die for_. When she heard Harvey walk to his bedroom she took her chance; she grabbed her phone and quickly changed Harvey's profile picture.

Harvey, now wearing a white figure hugging tee, came back and leaned over the couch to look over Donna's shoulder. "And does he look like me?" he whispered in her ear. His warm breath in her neck send a tingle down her spine.

"Uhm … it's actually not that easy. I mean, yeah he does look just as cute! But you know what that say, all babies look like each other."

"Didn't study say a new born looked like their parents when they were babies?" he said. "Or did you really just wanted to see me naked?" he added when he noticed the picture in front of her. She didn't answer. _Guilty as charged._

* * *

It was now three in the afternoon and they hadn't heard back from the police or child protective services yet. Donna could see Harvey getting more and more freaked out by the minute. "Okay," she said, "you have to do something, cause you are starting to get on my nerves."

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Start investigating woman who have recently given birth?" she suggested.

"But, isn't that what the police is doing, plus they would never give out information like that."

"Like that has ever stopped you before!" she said, "I know I said that this isn't a case, but you can at least do research like it's one. What was that girls name that put Mike into the Bar? Maybe she can get the information you need?"

He didn't know why the police was taking this long with their investigation. Fifteen minutes after he had called Lola to hack into the system of the local hospitals, she had already send him a list with names and profiles.

"Shit!" he mumbled.

"What's wrong, wasn't she able to get the files?"

"No that's not it, but there are over a hundred files mentioned on this list," he replied.

"Guess your charms were off the chart ten months ago, or you were just lucky," she said and she noticed her slight jealousy was starting to show.

"Donna, I don't get lucky, I make my own luck" he said.

"Looks like all you did was get lucky, cause I have the possible result here in my arms. Now go look at that list and see if you remember someone."

Ten files further he gave up. _He wouldn't be able to recognize anyone, since he wasn't seeing anyone at that time_ , he thought. In fact, around that time he had been so jealous at Stephen for dating Donna, that he even didn't want to sleep with Scottie, but he couldn't tell Donna that. "Aah, I can't do this anymore," he said, "None of these women have a name that starts with an S … I really don't see the point in looking at these files."

"Ooh God damn, give the stack to me," she said, "I'll do the hard work. Could you go ahead and give Reggie a bottle?"

* * *

 _Ooh, Harvey was right: that list was long_ , she thought, and for some reason each file started with the birth date of the woman in question and you had to flip through the pages to actually find a name. So she started sorting the files into two stacks. The first were all woman under twenty and above forty and the second was the list to investigate further. While she was going to the unfortunately larger second stack of papers, she heard Harvey swear.

"God, not again!" he said as he looked at his shirt. He was really trying his best to take care of the child: even holding Reggie's head over his shoulder (something he had once seen in one of those chick flicks Donna had made him watch), but it looked like it was Reggie's mission to ruin his clothing. He walked towards Donna and asked: "could you please hold him for a second." He handed Reggie over to Donna and he said: "I might as well walk around without a shirt, or the kid is going to cost me a fortune at the dry cleaners," while he took his shirt of. Right in front of Donna; she didn't know where to look. Had she just thought it was cute to see pictures of a half-naked Harvey as baby, the grown up version in front of her was making her blush. She was a pro, but if he would keep walking around like that it would take her a considerable amount of time longer to finish the stack of papers in front of her. She kept staring at Reggie in front of her while thinking of some sort of lame excuse to actually look at her boss. And then she saw the photo album in front of her; "you should really get a photo of the two of you for in your album." A second later she had already given Reggie back to Harvey and she reached for her phone. "Smile!" she said while she finally dared to look at him and her heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of her. _Why, why did he have to be this good looking?_ she thought.

Before she could put her phone away, Harvey grabbed her arm and twirled her (as if there were dancing) in his arms and in the meantime he stole her phone. "You should be in the picture too," he said before he took a selfie of the three of them. _Shit I shouldn't have done that_ , he thought. The touch of her arm against his chest gave him goose bumps and reminded him of that one night ten years ago.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Photo Album

**_Thanks again for the reviews! Love reading your thought on this; here's the next part :)_**

* * *

 _Breath slow, breath slow; don't let her know._ He tried to act as normal as possible as he gave Donna her phone back. "So … what do you want to eat?" he asked as calm as possible.

"You could pick up some Thai food on your way to the dry cleaner?"

"Ooh shit, your dress.. yeah will do that."

"Maybe you can take Reggie for a walk, will help him fall asleep."

 _He didn't know how, but that woman held some power over him_ , he thought, as he saw himself (now also wearing one of his old Harvard tees) in mirror of the elevator; he looked so domestic. There he stood with a stroller and a bag of clothes to bring to a dry cleaner. _Dry cleaner, I've never been to a dry cleaner…where in the city are these anyway?_ He decided to drop the clothes at the reception of his apartment building and continued to get some dinner.

* * *

While Harvey was out Donna finished going through the files and there were only two that contained a name starting with an S. A Sandra and a Susan; both names she considered to be horrible, but she wanted to know more. She grabbed his laptop form the kitchen counter and opened it up. Facebook was already open and she considered that to be the right place to search for both women. Susan did not seem to have a profile; Sandra had tons of pictures with her husband and knowing Harvey he would have never slept with her.

When Donna closed the internet browser a picture of Harvey and Gordon appeared. She didn't think a man like Harvey would have such a picture as background image, but she guessed there was still more to learn about the man. The picture of Harvey's youth made her curious, he never really told her about his childhood, so she grabbed the photo album to get an idea of what his life used to be like. There were tons of interesting pictures and she remembered that one of Gordons hobbies used to be photography. There was a picture of Harvey with braces, Harvey at a batting practice and one of Harvey at prom with the caption 'with his girlfriend'. She got a weird feeling when she looked closer at the picture. She had never heard about this particular girl and she had only known him to date brunettes (Scottie and Zoe), but this girl was, just like herself, a redhead.

When she had finished the album she continued with the box filled with pictures that had not yet been sorted out. The box contained far more recent pictures; the opening of Marcus's restaurant, Marcus's wedding, his nephew and niece and to her surprise she saw a picture of herself. It wasn't just any picture; it was her dressed as Ophelia. The exact picture that she had given to Louis. _How the hell did he get this picture of her and why?_

* * *

More than an hour later Harvey came back. "Where have you been all this time?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, this …," he said while pointing at the stroller with Reggie, "is a real women's magnet." "I literally got stopped at every corner by some woman who wanted to see him."

"Well, that surely can't be a problem for you," she said slightly disappointed.

"Not if they would actually pay attention to me," he replied, "but, Reggie here stole the show."

"Guess he gets that from his father. Hey, where's the food? I thought you were going to the Thai restaurant."

"I was, but then I thought of something better," he said, "I'm going to cook you dinner."

Donna could not believe what she just heard: "I didn't know you could cook."

"That's because you didn't let me help you at that dinner party, but yes, I can cook. And I actually quite like doing it."

"Why don't you do it more often then?"

"Don't have the time and I'm all by myself, there's no fun in cooking for one."

"Alright, alright, I'll sacrifice myself. How about you cook me dinner every week," she suggested, "cause you should really spend more time doing the things you love, Specter!"

"Uh, how about once a month?"

"A that's no way to settle! Let's meet in the middle, bi-weekly," she countered.

"Deal."

* * *

"OMG! This was delicious, Harvey! Who taught you this?" she asked while they walked back to the kitchen.

"My dad," he replied with a sigh, "he used to make it on special occasions."

"So, what are we celebrating?" she asked.

"Well, it's not every day that you find a child that could possibly be yours … and this day wasn't so bad after all. Thanks to you."

"Thank you, Harvey," she said, "I had a surprisingly great day as well, but I think I should go home."

"But your dress isn't ready yet and you can't go home like that!"

"Ooh, I'll just put my coat over this, no-one will notice."

The thought of Donna in almost nothing but a coat walking down the streets at night, made him cringe. "No, you're staying," he started, "it's time to relax for a moment, have a glass of wine. They said your dress will be ready before ten o'clock ; which is in only one more hour." He grabbed a bottle of pinot noir and gave it to her.

"Only, because this is my favourite," she said while she walked towards his couch.

Donna sat down and poured them both a glass, while Harvey went to check on Reggie and put on one of his favourite records.

"Gordon?" she asked and he nodded.

He was feeling nostalgic and started to browse through the photo album in front of him; he stopped at the same picture Donna had seen as his background image on his laptop. He sighed: "I miss him."

"I know," she answered while she moved closer to him. "Where's this?" she asked while she pointed at the picture.

Harvey started telling about the first time his dad took him to a baseball court and how he had fallen in love with the sport. She loved how Harvey was opening up to her, so she pushed him a little bit further. She leant onto Harvey to turn the page over and she asked questions about the other pictures. They stayed in that position and page by page she learned more about his past.

"He was a real family man, wasn't he?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, he was," Harvey replied with a smile.

"With Reggie and all, do you think he wanted to become a grandfather?"

"Sure thing," Harvey replied, "he wouldn't stop bugging Marcus and me about it. Asked us every time if we had found ourselves a wife yet." Harvey sighed: "It's a shame he never got to meet Matt and Emily."

"Do you?" Donna asked, "would you have wanted children?" Although it was a natural question following their conversation, she couldn't help but thinking about her own life.. her checklist for a man, _for Harvey_.

"I did," he said, "I mean, I do, I hope so. Some day. You?" he countered the question.

Donna nodded; "Someday."

* * *

Harvey turned over another page and saw a picture of himself with his girlfriend Rose at prom, of all the pictures in the album, he definitely expected Donna to comment on this one, but when he did not hear anything he looked to his right. Donna's head was laying on his shoulder, she had fallen asleep.

Trying not to wake her he gently lifted her up and walked towards his bedroom. He lay her down on his bed and pulled the duvet over her. She immediately turned herself to her side which caused her hair to cover her face. Harvey sad down on the edge of his bed and stroked her cheeks while tucking her hair behind her ear. _She looks so beautiful,_ he thought and he had to maintain himself from kissing her. He opted for a kiss on her forehead while he whispered: "Sleep tight, Donna."

Harvey grabbed a spare pillow and a blanket and positioned himself on his couch. Although the day had been exhausting, he couldn't fall asleep. The events of the past 24-hours were going through his mind; _who's child can this be?_ It took him over an hour to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning Harvey woke up not completely sure where he was, but then he remember he had slept on his couch because Donna was in his bed. _Donna!_ He got up and walked towards his bedroom; she was still asleep. He leaned on his door post and just watched her for a moment. _Ooh, God, what is that woman gorgeous._ The decided to let her sleep for a bit longer and walked towards his ensuite bathroom to take a quick shower.

Five minutes later he walked back into his bedroom with just a towel around his waist. "Good morning," he heard her say.

"Good morning to you too," he replied, "sleep well?"

"Like a baby," she answered while she climbed out of bed and walked towards him.

"Feel free to take a shower if you want to."

"I will," she said while she slowly turned her back towards him. She took of his old Harvard shirt, looked at him over her shoulder and said: "do you mind?" while her eyes pointed towards the strap of her black lace bra. Harvey took a step towards her and first brought her hair to one side of her neck. He caressed her back and undid her bra. Donna moved the bra straps over her shoulders and tossed it on the floor with her arms in the air. He could see a little side boob and that brought him flashbacks of the other time. As if that did not turn him on, she turned towards Harvey and he now had a full view of her breasts. Donna placed one hand on his collarbone and leaned on to him. While her other hand moved down his back, he could feel her breasts against his chest, which turned him on even more. Her right hand now rested on the small of his back and on the edge of his towel while she stood up on her toes. She pulled his towel of his body and whispered in his ear: "care to join me?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Mike's Advice

**Sorry to the guest who wanted to see some action, Donna isn't giving it to him this easily ;)**

* * *

Harvey woke up and sat up straight on his couch. "Wow! What the fuck was that,"he thought out loud as he looked around him not sure where he was. _It was a dream, just a dream_ , he thought, _unfortunately._ He got up off his couch, wondering why he had slept there as he remembered that Donna was in his bed. His sudden yelling had woken Reggie up, so he walked towards him. With Reggie on his arm he walked back towards the kitchen, quickly taking a glance at his redhead who was still asleep.

Harvey fed and changed Reggie and he wanted to take a shower, but choose not to. His dream was on repeat in his head and he couldn't focus. He opted for a run, but he did not want to leave Reggie behind.. then he remembered the stroller. _If those hip and young Manhattan women can take a run behind a stroller, so could I,_ he thought. He put Reggie in the stroller and changed into his running clothes.

 _Okay, this isn't actually that easy,_ he thought when he hit his knee against the stroller for the third time that morning. He continued to walk and decided to do some grocery shopping and pick up their clothes from the drycleaners. But then in the distance he saw Louis coming towards him. _Since when did Louis run? Scratch that, power walk?_ He thought, _but it looked more like a mix of a weird dance and a catwalk show. Ooh please don't see me,_ Harvey thought as the distance between them became smaller.

Louis was feeling good, this running, okay power walking wasn't so bad. _I feel good, hell, I look good,_ he thought wearing his new neon blue trainers, _at least I don't look like a moron like that dude behind a stroller. Pff, which self-respecting man would go running with a stroller?!_ He thought when he crossed the poor man. _But there was something oddly familiar about this guy._ Louis couldn't really place him, but then it hit him and his mouth fell open, _was that Harvey Specter?!_

* * *

 _Pffew,_ Harvey thought, as he had just dodged a bullet named 'Louis Litt'. _If Louis would have seen him he would hear about this for the rest of his life,_ he thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He looked at the display and saw it was Mike. _What could the pup want, it was weekend for god sake._

"Harvey, we have a big problem," he heard Mike say, "and when I mean big, I mean huge!"

"Hey, calm down!" Harvey replied, "what happened."

"I got a package this morning and someone knows!"

"Knows what?" he asked with a smile on his face when he remembered that Donna had send him the t-shirt.

"That I'm a fraud!"

"Keep calm, Mike! It's probably just a prank."

"A prank, Harvey! You better not be behind this!"

"Mike, really? You think I would do something like that.. I promise you, it wasn't me."

"Would you say the same if I asked you on the stand?" Mike asked, he had become quite the lawyer.

"Do you really think I would purger myself over this? Besides you could never go to court for this."

* * *

Donna woke up and looked around here. _Where am I? This isn't my apartment._ And then she remembered she was at Harvey's last night, but her thoughts were interrupted by a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. She got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. She leaned against the wall to enjoy the view in front of her. Harvey was cooking breakfast and at the same time reading a story to Reggie, who was sitting in his car seat on the kitchen counter. Harvey could feel Donna's presence: "Good morning, Donna."

"Hi," she replied, "what are you making? It's smells amazing!"

"Breakfast, but don't look … it's a surprise."

"I didn't know you making me breakfast was part of our deal, but I could get used to this," she said.

"I didn't know sleepovers were part of the deal," he replied, _but I could get used to that too,_ he thought. "Anyway grab Reggie and go outside."

Harvey put the plate in front of Donna and sat himself across the table: "Bon appetite."

Donna took a bite of the food in front of her (pancakes with bananas, ice cream and chocolate sauce): "Ooh, Harvey! This is … this is amazing, it's just like Chunky Monkey, but better!"

Harvey smiled, he knew she would like it. "BTW, got a call form Mike this morning, he was freaking out."

"Haha, poor thing. What did you tell him?"

"That it was probably a prank," he said, "by Louis."

"Louis?!"

"Yeah, you know what he did with my balls that one time, right?"

"I'm not even going to touch that subject," she said.

"He dared to replace my highly collectable signed baseballs with some lame tennis balls! If he could do that, he could definitely have send that t-shirt."

Donna laughed: "You were just as pissed off at him, as he at you for replacing all his pictures in his office with pictures of you."

"Wait," he said, "I know I made him believe it was his cat that pied in the corner of his office, but I never did that to Louis! How do you know that happened?"

 _Ooh shit, shit, shitty shit,_ Donna thought, but she just laughed and raised her shoulder as if she wanted to say 'I have no idea what you are talking about'.

Harvey just smiled: "I don't even know if I should be angry at you right now, but I'm actually impressed."

* * *

At three in the afternoon an officer and the woman of the child protective services came over. They had the results of the DNA tests. "I'm sorry," the woman started and Donna's heart sank. _Please don't,_ she thought.

"But Harvey, you are not the father of Reggie," she stated.

"We've also looked at the files from the hospital," the officer started, "and Reggie's mother is a seventeen year old girl named Stephanie Moore."

"Moore, you said? Stephanie Moore?" Harvey asked.

"You know this girl?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, I do," he said, "I mean, not personally. But I believe my nephew once dated a girl named Stephanie. And I think Moore was her last name."

"But if she dated your nephew, why is he presumably named after you?" she asked.

 _He's not named after me,_ Harvey thought out loud. His brain finally caught up this bizarre situation. "Reginald! God, why didn't I think of this sooner … my nephews name is also Reginald. We're both named after my grandfather."

"So your nephew, Reginald …" the woman asked.

"Specter," Harvey replied, "his last name is also Specter."

"Okay," the officer said, "we have Stephanie coming to the precinct and we are going to contact your nephew, sir. We'd like to take Reggie with us."

After they said goodbye to Reggie, Harvey sat down on his couch.

"I need a drink," he said as Donna handed him a glass of scotch.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a nephew?" she asked while she seated herself next to him.

"I didn't think about it. I mean, because of everything that happened with my father and since his death, I have lost touch with the rest of my family."

"Your mom? " she asked, "how come his last name is Specter as well then?"

"No," he sighed when he thought about his mother, "I've never known my grandmother from my father's side of the family. She died when Gordon was only 18, so long before I was even born. But after her death my grandfather got remarried and he had two more children. And Reggie's father is the oldest grandson on that side of the family."

They continued to chat for a while and Donna had never thought that she could learn so much about Harvey, the man she thought she knew through and through, but she liked that he was opening up to her. She was about to ask if he would like to visit Reggie some time and if he wanted her to go with him when her phone beeped. She looked down and saw it was a reminder of her calendar: "Ooh, shit!" she exclaimed, "I'm supposed to meet Rachel in an hour for dinner. You don't mind me going, do you?"

If he were truly honest he would have said that he did mind, but he couldn't: "Of course not, you deserve some time off. Go have fun, Donna."

"But what am I going to wear? There's not enough time to go home first and I can't go out in your tee."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, "look at the bathroom door."

"The bathroom door?" she asked when she got up. "Harvey, what's this?"

"I picked up your dress and I got you something."

Donna opened the clothing bag and her jaw dropped; "Wow!"

"I hoped you would like it."

"Like it? This is gorgeous, I love it!"

Fifteen minutes later Donna came back from the bathroom wearing the blue cocktail dress with a very low back. She loved it, it hugged every curve of her body and she was ready to party. Harvey knew she would look good in anything; hack even a garbage bag could be fashionable if worn by Donna, but his heart skipped a beat when he saw Donna in this dress. "You look gorgeous."

* * *

After Donna left, Harvey texted Mike: '' _want to grab a drink?_ ' Half an hour later Harvey and Mike were indulging themselves with pizza and beer. "So, why are you here," Mike started, "you said you needed to talk."

"Nah, never mind."

"Harvey, you didn't just come over here to eat some pizzas. I know something's up."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Harvey, I was supposed to meet up with Rachel and Donna, but now I'm sitting here because you wanted to talk!" Hearing her name made Harvey cringe and Harvey's reaction did not go unnoticed to Mike.

"It's about Donna right?"

Harvey just nodded.

"So, does that mean that you're in love with her?" Mike asked after he heard Harvey's story.

 _In love…in love,_ Harvey thought, _was he in love with her?_

 _Is this love – is this love – is this love- Is this love that I'm feeling?_ _-_ _Bob Marley_

"I don't know, Mike.. I mean, I don't do feelings."

"Obviously you do have feelings, Harvey! I can't tell you what kind of feelings or what they mean, but you do have them! Otherwise you wouldn't be here telling me all this," Mike stated.

 _The pup was actually quite smart when it came to it,_ Harvey thought, _and annoying._ "I…" Harvey started, "she…"

He couldn't find the words. "Donna means something to me, okay! I can't be me without her."

"Have you thought about telling her?"

"I don't know how," he stated as if it was a fact. And it was; he had no idea how to tell Donna.

"Then show her! Show her you care!" Mike replied, "but Harvey, don't treat her like she's seen you treat other women."

"What did you just say to me?!"

"You can't just get drunk and then sleep with her!" Mike was actually shocked that he said that out loud to his boss, but it was the truth. "She'll think you see her as just one of your Saturday night victories."

Harvey let Mike's words sink in while he got up to get another beer. But as he did, Mike's coat fell of the chair he sat in and a small black box rolled out one of the pockets. "Wait, what's that!?" Harvey exclaimed.

Mike jumped up to grab the box from the floor while saying: "don't touch that."

But Harvey was faster as he scooped the box from the floor and opened it; inside was a diamond ring. "When?"

"When what?"

"When are you going to propose?" Harvey asked as he realised he sounded like a 16 year old girl.

"Not sure yet, I've bought the ring two weeks ago," Mike said, "but I haven't find the right moment yet."

"Mike, if you're waiting for the right moment, you'll be waiting for the rest of your life," Harvey said; he didn't know if it was purely an answer to Mike or a personal encouragement.

"You're right!"

"I know, so let's go!" Harvey said as he tapped the kid on the shoulder.

"Go? Now?" Mike asked, now slightly panicked.

"Yes now! Your woman is out there getting hit on by random men in a bar and you're willing to wait here with a ring?"

Harvey and Mike walked into the club where Donna and Rachel were already having fun. When they saw them at the bar, it wasn't Mike who got stopped in his tracks; it was Harvey. He saw Donna talking to some guy and she looked like she was interested. Harvey wanted to turn around and leave, but Mike stopped him. "I'll be there in a sec," Harvey said, he needed to get his shit together. When he turned around again some guy walked up against him.

"Watch out will you!" the guy said irritated.

"Me?!," Harvey said, "what the hell is your problem?"

"That redhead at the bar over there," the man answered.

Harvey now realised he was talking to the guy who he had just seen talking to Donna and his last comment took him almost over the edge. "What about her?"

"Apparently, she's been married for eight years and she considered me not man enough for her."

"The fact that you're now complaining about her to me proves her point. I can only agree with her." Harvey said, now with a smile on his face remembering that she said the marriage thing to him yesterday.

"You can have her."

 _Ooh, I will,_ Harvey thought as he walked to Donna and the rest.

* * *

Harvey opened the door of the cab and let Donna get in first. Mike and Rachel had left an hour after he and Mike had arrived and Harvey and Donna had stayed at the bar. They were getting more and more drunk and Donna had constantly been leaning against him. He was trying really hard not to act on it, but then Donna whispered in his ear: "I know you're into me."

His heart skipped a beat; something that had happened more often in the past two days than he would like to admit.

"Donna not here."

"Then take me home, Specter."

And now he was bringing her home.

They walked towards her apartment. His hand lay on the small of her back to support her. In front of her door she turned around and placed both of her palms on his chest.

"I really enjoyed spending the last couple of days with you," she said.

"Me too," he said, "I couldn't have done it without you."

Donna took a another step to Harvey, but she stumbled and Harvey had to catch her. Their faces were now only an inch apart and Harvey wanted to lean in and kiss her, but then he remember what Mike had told him earlier that evening: ' _You can't just get drunk and then sleep with her!'_

"I'm sorry," he said as he took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I can't," he mumbled again when he walked away.


	6. Chapter 6 - Harriet & Donald

_cause I don't wanna fall in love, If you don't wanna try, But all that I've been thinking of, Is maybe that you might_ _-_ _Jessie Ware_

Donna woke up the next morning with a massive headache. _Ooh god, I'm too old for this shit,_ she thought as she tried to remember what happened last night. A tear ran down her face when the images of Harvey and her ran through her mind; she felt so stupid for almost throwing herself on him, only to have him run away. But she really thought that this time it would be different, that he was actually ready .. for her.

An hour later her phone rang; it was Rachel. "He, Rach," Donna said when she answered her phone.

"Donna, I have something big to tell you!" she heard her friend say on the phone, but she wasn't able to respond with the same enthusiasm; "Ooh, okay, what's up?"

Rachel heard the sadness in her voice: "Donna, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not," Rachel said, "I'm coming over, I'll be there in ten."

Last night, Mike had brought Rachel back home and he started one of his babbles which ended in him proposing to Rachel, but not before he had, _accidently_ , told her about his conversation with Harvey of earlier that evening. She could not believe she actually had to thank her boss for being engaged right now, but she really liked how he had opened up to Mike about her best friend. She was almost more happy for Donna than she was about her own engagement, but when she had heard Donna on the phone she feared the worst. _How was it possible for a man to be so successful in his career, to finally realize what he wants and then assumedly already screw it up in less than 24 hours,_ she thought.

* * *

Rachel handed a box of donuts over to Donna, when Donna saw the ring on her finger. "What's that?"

"Ooh, you mean this," Rachel said as she held her hand up.

"Aaaaaaaaah," the both screamed at the same time.

"OMG, OMG, he proposed?!" Donna exclaimed, "tell me everything."

Rachel filled her in with the details while they were enjoying their tea and donuts; "and I said yes."

"Ooh, that's so romantic," Donna answered, "do you have a date yet."

"No, we haven't talked about the planning yet, but I have to ask," Rachel said, "do you want to be my maid of honour?"

"Ooh, Rach!" Donna exclaimed while she hugged her friend, "of course I do! I would love to!"

"But I did not only come over here to tell you that I'm engaged," Rachel said, "I also came to see if you were okay?"

Donna let her head hang down.

"Tell me, what happened with you and Harvey when we left?"

"At first, we were actually having a really great time," Donna started, "it was so funny…"

 ** _Donna and Harvey were still sitting at the bar enjoying some Macallen 36 when a man walked up to them._** ** _"Specter?!" the man said and Harvey already started to turn around, "Harriet Specter?! Is that you? Where's Michelle?"_** ** _Donna's head turned red as she saw a confused Harvey standing next to her; "uhm," she said, "actually.."_** ** _"Ooh too bad, Michelle just left," Harvey interrupted her. "Hi, I'm Donald Paulsen, Harriet's assistant," Harvey said while he protectively placed his arm around her waist._** ** _His movement didn't go unnoticed and the man said: " Ooh, assistant, huh?!" "I could be her assistant too, if you don't mind to share," he continued as he winked and nodded his head at Harvey's arm that was holding Donna against him._** ** _"Believe me," Harvey started, "if you were ever lucky enough to have her. You wouldn't want to share."_**

"OMG, he really said that?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but the thing is," Donna said, "that's exactly what I once told him back in the D.A.'s office."

"And he remembered?"

"Apparently."

"Wow, what happened next? Cause surely that couldn't have made you this upset."

* * *

Donna told her about how Harvey had brought her home, how she had wanted to kiss him, but that he had walked pulled away. Not only pulled away, he walked away.

"Rach, I feel so stupid," she said, "I really thought it would be different this time. I really thought he wanted this too, especially since he opened up to me so much these past couple of days."

"Past couple of days?" Rachel asked.

Donna had forgotten that no-one knew that she had spent the past two days at Harvey's. She told her friend about Reggie and how she had helped Harvey take care of him. How Harvey had proven to be way more domestic than she ever imagined or hoped he would be; how he cooked her dinner, how he had let her sleep over and the stories he had told about his family. She really felt that they had bonded more in the past 48 hours than in the past half year.

"Wow, that really sounds like he has changed." Rachel said.

"Yeah, but then why? Why didn't he want to kiss me?"

Rachel was sure that Harvey would have wanted to, but she couldn't tell her what Mike had accidentally told her, not even to comfort Donna. She assumed he was still going to do that, so she decided it was her task to convince Donna not to give up on Harvey just yet.

"Donna, I'm no Harvey expert, but what you just told me … sounds to me like he's changing. You said that you felt he wasn't ready ten years ago, I don't know if he is now, but he's changing. I think he only just realized that he might be ready and that he wants to do it differently this time," Rachel said, "I assume you were both drunk last night and if he would have kissed you, he would have done what he has always done. He would have treated you like the numerous of ladies of whom he probably doesn't even know their names. Maybe he was scared that you would regret it, because it would have happened as a result of too much scotch."

Donna just nodded, she repeated Rachel's words in her head and they did make sense, but she still felt hurt: "but I can't wait forever, Rach."

"I know, Donna, it's hard to wait for something you know might never happen, but it's harder to give up when it's everything you want. And if, even after all what you've been through with him, he's still in your mind, he might be worth taking the risk."

" _It is everything I want,"_ she mumbled out loud.

"Then give him the chance to open up to you even more, to show you that he's ready. But that does mean that you need to change as well, Donna. I know, it's your thing, all these witty comments, but you also use them as a defence mechanism; especially when it comes to Harvey. I know it's scary, but you need to let your walls down. Let him surprise you."

"And what if it doesn't work out."

"Then you know you've tried, that you have given it your all. Then there will be no more 'what ifs'."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Engagement Party

It was Monday morning seven a.m. and Harvey was already at the office. He wanted to be there before Donna; before everyone actually as he was carrying a big bouquet of flowers and he wasn't ready for questions. He placed them on her cubicle and waited in his office. Although it would take at least an hour before she would arrive, Harvey didn't think he'd be able to do anything before he had spoken to her.

An hour later Donna walked into the office, she heard some of the associates gossip. She thought it would be about Mike and Rachel getting engaged, but then she saw her cubicle. On top of her desk stood an immense bouquet of flowers and she smiled. She stopped in front of her desk and smelled them.

The sound of her heels had waken Harvey up from his thoughts. He watched his secretary walk to her desk, he could see that she was smiling. "Like them?" she heard over the intercom. She looked up to his office, he was already here. _Did this mean he had actually brought them in himself,_ she thought as she walked into his office. She found him leaning against his desk.

"They are beautiful, why?" she asked a she tilted her head.

"I wanted to properly thank you for all you help last weekend," he replied.

Donna's hope fled, _he only wants to thank me?_

But her thoughts were interrupted when he added: "And I wanted to ask if you already have plans for this Saturday?"

Donna's head lit up again, "no, not yet," she smiled.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at five."

"Is this…"

"A date," he replied as he smiled at her.

Harvey was wrong to think he would be able to focus on his work now that he had talked to her. She had accepted his invitation and his mind was on overdrive and he caught himself staring at her more than usual. When Jessica and Louis walked into his office that afternoon he was actually glad to see her (not Louis). Normally this would mean there was a crisis that needed his immediate attention, often a case he really couldn't be bothered about, but now he needed something to get him to focus again.

"What's the case, Jessica?" he asked.

"You are not going to believe this, but Van Dyke is back and he's suing us for conspiracy to bullshit," she replied.

"Van Dyke? No way Van Dyke would have the balls to come back," Harvey said.

"You're right, he doesn't. That's why he's not alone; he's brought Hardman with him. I need you and Louis to look into it."

* * *

It was now Wednesday and Harvey and Louis were still working on the case. It might have been a bullshit claim, but it did took them longer than they hoped for. Even Mike and Rachel were both full time doing research, which meant Donna had taken over the organisation of their engagement party that was planned for that evening.

Donna had gotten Jessica's permission to use conference room A as the venue for the party, and she decorated it with Rachel's favourite flowers in Mike's favourite colour (red). She'd even put together a slide show with pictures of her two friends. It was now four thirty and the party would start in half an hour, but by the looks of it the case was nowhere near finished. Donna walked to Harvey's office and as expected she found the four of them buried in files.

"Stop," Donna said.

Mike and Rachel and even Louis paused with their research, but Harvey didn't even look up when he said: "Donna, no, we're not finished here yet."

"Do you think you'll find the answer you're looking for tonight?" she asked while she walked over to him.

"Probably not, but I want to get this shit over with."

"Then," she said as she pulled the file from his hands, "you might as well stop for today and join us to celebrate the fact that your associates are getting married."

"Fine," he said when he looked up and met her eye, "you two, go and get ready."

"Thank you, Donna," Rachel whispered in her ear when she walked past her friend

.

Just after five everyone, but Harvey was present at the party when Jessica opened with a speech. When Harvey walked in his eye immediately found Donna and he was glad to see that the happy couple was standing in front of her, opening the present Donna had given them. He couldn't see what it was, but both Mike and Rachel were laughing and he heard them talking about starting their own ritual. Mike noticed Harvey walking up to them: "Hey!"

"Sorry I'm late, I had to wrap your present," he said as he handed the gift over to Rachel. "Congrats to both of you."

Donna was quite in shock from what she had just heard; _since when did Harvey Specter wrap his own presents, heck, since when did Harvey even get his own presents?_

Rachel unwrapped the present: "Ooh wow Harvey, how did you know?"

"Well, Mike told me that this was the song that played on your first date and that he wanted to get it for you. And I remembered my father had once played it… so I had them make a record of his tapes."

"This is amazing, Harvey! Thanks," Mike said when he gave his boss a hug.

Donna was still in awe of the scene that had just taken place in front of her. Last time Harvey had bought someone a present on his own, it had been for Scottie. And he had gotten her a $12.000 bottle of scotch, which to be honest was a lame present for the woman you're dating. But this, this was an actually well thought off gift, with even a personal touch. She was impressed… this record, the flowers and even the upcoming date… Maybe Rachel was right, maybe Harvey had changed.

At the end of the evening everyone had left the party and Donna was busy cleaning up when Harvey walked up from behind of her. He stopped half next to her when he whispered in her ear: "well organized."

His warm breath in her neck gave her goose bumps and reminded her of last weekend. "Thanks," she said when she turned towards him. "Here! It's your job to clean," she said as she placed a box in his hand and walked off.

"See you tomorrow, Harvey."


	8. Chapter 8 - Hamlet

It was only four p.m. and Harvey had already tried on four different outfits for his date with Donna that evening; he decided on tuxedos. It was still a suit, but he decided to ditch the bowtie and just let the first button of his shirt open as he remembered how Donna was able to tell how he felt based on just the knot of his tie. And he didn't want his nervousness to be the first thing she would notice, cause nervous he was. He even felt sick; he had not felt this way since he was in high school.

Donna had been bugging him all week about what he had planned but he never gave in; which was something that actually felt quite good. Normally she knew everything and anything, but this time she had no clue as to what Harvey was up too. And she wondered what the true reason behind this date was, what his intentions were. She had spent all day getting ready and now that time was closing in she felt more and more nervous, but she knew she looked stunning anyway. She had chosen for a long blue one shoulder dress (she knew Harvey loved seeing some skin, but a strapless one seemed a bit too much) with her hair put up paired with long vintage diamond earrings. _'The Specter wife's earrings'_ she remembered Gordon saying to her when he gave them to her, _'Harvey might be blind, but I'm not. And I want you to have them already. I know me and Lily aren't the best example, in fact she has never worn them, but my grandmother did and my grandparents were together for over sixty years.'_ She put her coat on and checked her purse one last time before she shut the door behind her and went on her way down stairs. _This is it,_ she thought, _this is really happening_.

Harvey was leaning against his mustang in front of her building. He felt so clumsy… like he even didn't know how to lean anymore as he constantly changed his position. Right hand on the car, left hand, hands crossed, left foot over right or the other way around ' _Get your act together, Specter,'_ he thought when he saw Donna walking towards him. _God, she's gorgeous,_ he thought when he saw her with her hair up which exposed her neck. He was actually quite excited to find out what kind of dress she was wearing under her coat. _Coat?! Shit,_ he thought.

"Hi," Donna said when she stopped in front of him.

"Good evening," Harvey replied as he opened the door for her, "you look beautiful."

"You clean up pretty good yourself, but you forgot your bowtie. So where are you taking me?" she asked while he took off.

 _I didn't,_ he thought, "Uhm, actually… we are going to my place first." He had actually forgotten his wallet, phone and his coat, but he couldn't tell her.

 _What,_ she thought, trying not to look to shocked or disappointed.

"Too pick up my tie," he lied.

Donna was actually quite happy that they went to his place first, she was now so nervous that she had to go to the toilet yet again. _The man already controlled her life, but now he had to control her bladder too,_ she thought. She lay her coat on his couch and placed her clutch on the kitchen counter. "Can I use your bathroom?" she asked.

"Donna, you don't have to ask."

While Donna disappeared in the bathroom, Harvey quickly grabbed his phone and his wallet and hid them in his jacket. He went to look for the bowtie he didn't want to wear. When Donna came back, she saw her boss struggling in front of the mirror. She walked towards him: 'Turn."

Harvey obeyed and turned to face her. She reached for his bow tie and her hands were now so close to his chest, all he wanted was to feel her touch. Donna started on the knot, but stopped midway. Instead she undid the top button of his shirt and pulled the tie out of collar. Harvey couldn't wrap his head about what she had just done; yeah it was the start of something he had wanted. For years even, but he didn't think it would happen now, before they actually went out on a date.

"Donna, what are you doing?"

"I decided you look better without," she replied as she took a step back, "ready to go?"

Harvey took Donna to Jean Georges, the French restaurant of the moment and he knew that Donna loved French food. They sat down at their table and ordered some wine. She took a sip of her wine and looked around to realise they were the only ones there. "Harvey, you didn't make a reservation for the entire restaurant, did you? "

"No, why did you think that?"

"There's no-one here," she whispered.

"That's because they opened early for us."

 _Wow, wow,_ she thought, normally she had to plan everything for him, but the one time he does something himself, _for her,_ he manages to have a high-end restaurant open early for them. _Early,_ she wondered.

"Because, we have to be somewhere else at eight thirty, and I didn't want to rush dinner," he said as he saw Donna's confused face.

Donna tilted her head; "somewhere else?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. It's a surprise."

Normally, Donna didn't like surprises. Donna knew everything, she was supposed to know everything. But this time, she felt quite exited.

After a delicious dinner Harvey and Donna walked over Broadway and Donna was telling him about some of her old theatre adventures when all of a sudden he said "We're here."

Donna looked up to see they were standing in front of a theatre. "You're taking me to a theatre?" she asked, _she was prepared for anything; a movie, dancing (although Harvey didn't dance), a jazz club, even a baseball game… but not the theatre, she invited him many times; to watch together and even to watch her perform, but he never went._

"Yes, that's not a problem right?"

"No, of course not," she replied with a big smile as she grabbed his arm, "which play had you in mind?"

"Hamlet," he answered with a smirk smile on his face. He knew she'd never say no to Hamlet as he watched her eyes lit up.

"Did you like it?" Donna asked after the play while they were walking back to the foyer.

"Yes, but you were better as Ophelia."

"I know," she said, "Wait, what? How? How do you know?"

"I've seen you perform when we were still working at the DA's office," he admitted.

"But you said you couldn't make it."

"I know, but I cancelled my plans and went anyway."

"How come I didn't know about this? If I had known you where there, I would have," _would have what?,_ she thought, "You could have come over and say hello?" she opted.

"I sneaked in last minute and I didn't want to disturb your evening."

Then Donna remembered the picture she had found in his photo album; "is that why you have stolen that picture of me as Ophelia from Louis?"

Harvey nodded, he didn't even bother denying it: "But I didn't steel it! I made a copy and took the original." Donna just smiled.

"I deserved it more than he does."

Harvey walked Donna to his car; "So what's next?" he asked.

"Actually, your place," she answered.

Harvey was surprised by her answer, but smiled.. _Yeah, he wanted to take her home, but I didn't expect it to be this easy.._ "Don't get your hopes up, Specter. My keys are in my coat, which is still on your couch. But maybe we can grab another drink?"

"Of course," he answered while he took off.

Harvey got up to poor them another glass of scotch. "Do you want another one?" he asked, but to his surprise he saw Donna getting up from the couch and reaching for her purse. Donna didn't want to go home, but she needed to. The date had been perfect; she had just shared the perfect date with her boss. And even though they went on this date together, he was still just her boss. She'd talked about him, he had talked about her, but he hadn't talked about them. And she didn't dear to bring it up, until now.

"Harvey," she started and Harvey looked up, "why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you ask me on this date? I.. I need to know."

"Donna," he said while he placed the two glasses on the counter and took a step towards her. He wanted to tell why, what he felt, what she meant to him, but he _still_ didn't know how. "I don't know how to say it, so I'm just gonna come out and say it," he said. Which was probably the worst way to start his confession.

Donna let her head hang down; it were the exact same words she had heard him say before and she could only imagine the disappointed that would follow, but Harvey grabbed her hands.

"You mean something to me, okay! Donna, we've had one hell of a year, with Stephen and Darby and I won't ever let anything happen to you. Not again. If anyone else loses faith in me, it doesn't matter. But with you, it's different."

Donna swallowed and looked up to meet his eyes: "Why?"

"You know why."

Donna gently shook her head; she used to know everything, but right now she didn't.

"You know I love you," Harvey said as he let go of her hands.

Donna stood perplex and it took her a minute to grasp what had just happened. _Had Harvey just told her he loved her?_

"How?" she asked, but he didn't answer. "Love me how, Harvey?"

"I don't know… I," he started, but Donna interrupted him.

"I need to know Harvey. I need to know if you are in love with me," she continued as she looked down again, "cause I am … in love with you."

 _She was in love with him, Donna was in love with him._ Her words were on repeat in his head and for a moment he thought he was in shock, but his body seemed to immediately response at her words. As his hands cupped her face and he looked into her eyes before he kissed her.

Donna dropped her purse and kissed him back. Her arms now around his neck. All their desires of the past ten years were combined in this passionate kiss. They grasped for air, but it only took a few second before their lips found each other again. Donna unbuttoned his shirt and Harvey unzipped her dress as they stumbled to his bedroom, clothes falling to the ground. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. Donna crossed her legs behind his back as he kissed the freckles in her neck. He placed her down on his bed and his lips were now tracing the freckles from her neck to her chest. He placed gentle kisses on her breasts (still covered in a lace bra) and went down towards her belly button.

"Harvey," Donna mumbled, partially in shock of what had just happened. Harvey looked up and moved back up to meet her eyes, Donna wanted to say something but words failed her.

"We'll take things slow," he said as he placed himself besides her and she just nodded.

"But don't think I'll stop kissing you," he said as he pressed his lips against hers again. He just held her that night. In his arms as they both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 - Babysitting

Harvey woke up with Donna still in his arms. He didn't deserve someone like Donna, but he was happy. Happy that his favourite redhead was laying in his bed. In his arms. He decided to stay in that position until she woke up, which he hoped would still take a long time.

Donna woke up and she felt something holding her into place. She tried not to move, but looked around the room.. this wasn't her apartment. Harvey could feel her body tense in his arms; "I can practically hear you thinking."

Harvey's voice relaxed her as she remembered where she was, what had happened last night. _You know I love you Donna._

Donna turned around to face him and she placed her head on his chest; she could hear his heart beat. It was her new favourite sound; "Hi."

"Hello to you too," he answered while he placed a kiss on her forehead.

They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes until Harvey's phone went off.

"Ugh. Leave it," Harvey said, but Donna got up and hovered above Harvey to grab his phone. He couldn't help but stair at her breast that he had now hanging in front of his face.

Donna noticed: "Stop staring at my boobs," she said while she moved back and handed him his phone: "It's Marcus, you should answer."

Harvey took his phone and answered the call of his younger brother.

"Yeah, sure! No problem Marcus, bring them over," he said as he hang up. He looked to his right, but his realised his bed was empty. He got out and walked towards his kitchen when he saw Donna fully dressed and putting on her coat.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"It looks like you've got plans for today… and I have a yoga class," she answered with a smile.

Harvey sighed, he didn't want Donna to leave. "Fine," he said, but before she could walk away he pulled her in and kissed her.

"Have fun today, Harvey," she said as she left his apartment.

* * *

An hour later Marcus and the kids were at his apartment.

"Thanks, bro," Marcus said, "the babysitter cancelled and Katie's parents are on a holiday."

"No problem, it's been long overdue that I had seen my niece and nephew. Besides it's your anniversary, where are you taking, Katie?"

"We're going to an exhibition she's been wanting to see and afterwards we'll grab dinner, but don't worry. We won't make it late."

Marcus gave his kids a kiss and said goodbye to his brother: "Kids, listen to uncle Harvey! Mom and I will be back later tonight."

After Marcus had left Harvey looked around at the children running around in his apartment. He didn't know how, but in the course of just a week he had found himself in the baby sitter position for the second time. But he didn't mind, not anymore. "So, what do you want to do today, Matt, Emily? We can go to the zoo or play some baseball?" he asked as he noticed his nephew was wearing a baseball shirt and hat. Matts face immediately lit up when he heard his uncle talk about baseball.

"Who's bag is this?" Emily asked as she held Donna's purse up in front of Harvey.

Harvey kneeled down to look his niece in the eye, "It's Donna's."

"Aunt Donna?" the girl exclaimed, "can we go see aunt Donna?"

"Sure we can," he said to the girl. He smiled and mentally thanked his niece that he now had an excuse to go to Donna. _His Donna._ "Matt if you can grab my bat, we'll stop by aunt Donna before going to the park."

Donna had changed into jeans and a plain white t-shirt and was just about to leave for her yoga class when her doorbell rang. She opened the door and was surprised to see Harvey standing in front of her, but she just smiled as he whispered "Hi." But before she could answer she found herself hugged by two little arms.

"Aunt Donna!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Hi Emily, Matt!," Donna replied as she hugged the girl. "What are you guys doing here?"

Harvey leaned against the door post and enjoyed the view in front of him. It made him happy to know how familiar Donna was with his family, but at the same time he felt sad. Sad about how little he actually knew about hers. Matt handed Donna her purse and said: "We were on our way to the park, but we stopped by to bring you your bag."

"Ooh, I've been looking for that all morning. Thank you, Matt."

"Will you join us, aunt Donna?" the little girl asked, but when she heard her uncle say that Donna was going to yoga class her smile disappeared from her face.

"You know what, I'll go to yoga another time," Donna said as she looked up to Harvey, "let's go to the park."

The four of them went to the batting cages and they decided to practice on the batting. Whoever hit the five balls in a row, got a point. It was a game of boys against the girls and clearly the boys were winning, but Donna could not let that happen. It was Harvey's turn to bat and Donna positioned herself just in the corner of his eye. As he was about to hit, she bent over 'to tie her shoelaces', but all she really did was stick her butt out. Her little manoeuvre worked as Harvey was distracted and completely missed the ball Matt has just thrown.

"Strike! Batter out!" Emily shouted.

"That's not fair!" Harvey started, but Donna just gave him a seductive smile as she walked towards him and took the bat out of his hands: "My turn."

Donna hit them all and although she always looked amazing, Harvey loved seeing Donna in casual clothes. And seeing her playing one of his favourite sports made her even more sexy. It was now Harvey's turn to throw and he walked towards Donna to grab the baseball, but he tripped over Emily's coat. He fell forward and brought Donna down is his fall; he landed on top of her. As he was helping himself upright, he looked in her eyes. Donna was breathing heavily and her chest almost reached Harvey's, their faces were just a couple of inches apart and she couldn't help but stare at his lips. Harvey did the same and swallowed hard, if his cousins weren't there he would have acted on it. But if you speak of the devils, Emily climbed on his back. Donna started laughing: "Let's tickle him!" as both Emily and her started tickling his side.

"Won't work," he said as he took Emily of his back and stood up. He reached a hand out to Donna to help her stand. He pulled her in and whispered in her ear, "but if I remember correctly, you are ticklish," as his hands moved to her waist. Donna was and she complete melted in his arms. He just held her in his arms until Matt and Emily gave them a questioning look and they quickly let go of each other.

* * *

After playing baseball in the park Harvey took the rest shopping. He hadn't seen his cousins in a while and he wanted to get them a present. Matt got a new baseball bat and Emily got a Barbie doll; one with red hair which she named Donna. And Donna got a new Marni bag. They walked back to Donna's place to make dinner. Matt and Emily wanted pizza, which turned out to be another specialty of Harvey. Again something new she learned about him these days, something the two children did know about him. She wondered what else she would be able to learn if she got a chance to talk to the kids one on one. She however ended up in the kitchen with Harvey, while Matt was watching television and Emily was playing with her new doll at the dining table. Harvey tasted the sauce he was working on and Donna noticed a little left over on the corner of his mouth. She reached out her hand and removed it with her index finger, that Harvey took and licked. Their little interaction did not go unnoticed as Emily asked: "Is aunt Donna your girlfriend?" Donna and Harvey looked at each other not knowing how to respond. "You're six! What do you know about boyfriends and girlfriends?" he asked his niece.

"You're boyfriend and girlfriend if you like each other," the little girl replied, _if only it were that easy,_ Donna thought.

"And is there anyone special you like?" Harvey asked.

"There's this boy in my class, Lars, he gave me a flower once."

"Ooh, he sounds great," Donna added.

"So, is Lars your boyfriend Emily?" Harvey asked as he smiled at Donna.

"No, but Matt has a girlfriend!"

"Ooh really, Matt?"

"I don't want to talk about it," the boy replied and this comment reminded Donna of Harvey. She realised how much the boys were alike, but she didn't imagine exactly how much until she heard Emily telling about the girl.

"Here name is Rubi and she's really pretty, just like Donna!" Emily said as she showed him the doll.

Donna blushed and Harvey laughed, "just like Donna?" not sure if she meant the doll or his Donna.

"Yeah she's got long red hair too!"

* * *

The four of them watched a movie before Marcus and Katie came to pick the kids up. "Thanks again, Harvey and Donna," Marcus and Katie said in unison as Harvey led them towards the door. He hugged his niece goodbye, "No problem, Marcus, we've had a great time, right Emily?"

The girl nodded and pulled her father's coat. "What's wrong, girl?"

"Did you know that aunt Donna is Harvey's girlfriend!" the girl exclaimed.

"Ooh really?" Marcus asked when he looked at his older brother.

Harvey didn't respond, but Marcus knew enough.

Donna sat on her countertop and reached for her purse that the kids had brought over that morning. She opened it and grabbed her phone. She had one unread message from that morning: 'I wish you were here.' It was from Harvey. Harvey walked towards Donna and stopped in front of her. Donna held her phone in front of his face and tilted her head as if she asked 'really?' Harvey answered with a kiss on her forehead and he took her phone from her hands and placed it besides her on the countertop. Donna threw her arms around his neck and smiled. Harvey closed the distance and kissed her. He had been wanting to do that all day and by the looks of it Donna had too as she kissed him back, hard. Harvey placed a hand at the small of her back and pulled her even closer. Their upper bodies were now completely touching and Donna wrapped her legs around his hips. When they broke their kiss to grasp for air, she said: "Take me to bed, Specter!"

He raised his eyebrows, he liked what he heard but he wanted to make sure she was okay with it.

"We've waited ten years for this. I don't want to wait anymore."

With that statement he pressed his lips against hers and carried her to her bedroom.

It occurred to him that he had actually never been in that room. The other time they ended up on the couch, but this time was different. This time they were slowly undressing each other almost never breaking their kiss. He undid her bra and lay her on her back as she pulled his boxer down. He caressed her and drew patterns with his fingers between the freckles on her skin. Just like had done last time. Harvey had slept with a lot of woman, but now he knew why it had been different with Donna, even back then. They weren't just having sex, they were making love.


	10. Chapter 10 - Miscommunication

_If this isn't love,_ _Then I don't want to know (know), no, no, oh-oh_

 _If this isn't love,_ _Then I don't want to know (know), no, no, oh-oh_

 _\- Jessie Ware_

* * *

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP … BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. It was six in the morning as Donna's alarm clock went off. "Ugh, I don't want to get out, it's too early!," Harvey moaned and pulled Donna in for a hug. "Can't we just stay here all day?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry," she answered as she placed a kiss on his cheeks, "I can't help that my boss works unreasonable hours." She swallowed as she said those last words.

"I can help with that," Harvey smirked.

"No, Harvey, _we_ … I have to get to work. And you too!" she said as she got out of bed.

They decided to meet at the office as Harvey had to pick up a suit from his apartment and Donna didn't want to arrive together at work. Although they sometimes did, this time it was different. Harvey looked at his reflection in the mirror of the elevator. He looked happy, in fact he was. He was happy, he's got the looks, the money, the job and now the girl. Most importantly he got the girl, _his Donna._ He didn't dance, but if he had he would have danced through the hallways of the Pearson Specter Litt office (but not like Louis had done when he became senior partner). Now he just walked with an extra flair of swagger. Nothing could ruin his day, until he saw Donna's desk. Or better yet, when he didn't find Donna at her desk. In fact it looked quite abandoned. Harvey felt like he had just been hit in the stomach, he was in shock as he turned to the right to enter his office.

Donna was nervously waiting in Harvey's office. She had done something, she knew he wouldn't like. But she had to do it, for her. For them. When Harvey entered his office, she got out of his chair and walked to wards him, finding the courage to tell him, but he beat her to it.

"Why is your desk empty?!" he asked her, he couldn't hide the anger in his voice.

"Harvey," she said, " this isn't working for me. Not anymore. I've transferred to Louis' desk this morning."

"You've what?" he exclaimed as they turned around each other, Donna now standing in the door opening and Harvey in front of his desk.

"Harvey, I.."

"Donna, please … you said you would never leave me."

"But, Harvey. I'm not. I'm not leaving you, don't you understand?"

"Understand? No! What's there to understand, you're leaving me for Louis! For Louis, of all people!"

"No! That's not it!"

"Then what is it? Why?!" Harvey was now furious and Donna noticed, this had gone so differently than she had hoped. Right now there was no way to reason with the man.

"Because, I'm choosing us," she said as she walked back to the hall way, a tear running down her face.

"No, you're not!" he screamed as he saw her walk away. He grabbed the cup on his desk and threw it at the wall; "You're choosing Louis, Louis freaking Litt!"

* * *

 **So, I know this story started as something that didn't really incorporate the events of the season finale. But while writing, I realised I did want to incorporate it in this story. Hope you like it :) Updates will follow soon..story is almost complete (have written chapter 17), but not sure about 15 & 16 yet.**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Fight

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

God, Harvey was angry. No he was furious, he hadn't felt this way since the Stephen debacle. And this time there wasn't even a murder, not yet. He was pacing through his office, every file that lay on his desk this morning was thrown on the floor.

"Harvey, I've got the Greene Enterprise merger files here," Mike said as he walked in too focussed on his files to see the mess in front of him. And he just made it worse. "Where's Donna?"

"Get out!" Harvey said.

"What?"

"Get. Out. Now!" Harvey said as he pushed Mike out of his office. Harvey smashed the door closed behind him, but he did it with so much anger the glass door hit the edge of the wall and shattered into a million pieces. _Great,_ he thought, _the only thing he could hide behind, ironically made out of glass, was gone now too. Now there was nothing separating him and Donna's empty desk._

He needed to talk to Donna, so he walked to her desk. Her new desk, but she wasn't there. All he saw was a big bouquet of flowers, just like he had placed on her desk only a week ago. He read the card; 'To my lovely new secretary.' They were from Louis and speaking of the devil, there he appeared.

"Hi Harvey," Louis said, "Lovely day, isn't it? Is there anything I can do for you?"

It didn't matter what Louis would have said, his presence alone was like adding oil to the fire and Harvey just snapped. He turned around and punched Louis in the face. Luckily for Louis, Mike saw what happened between the two name partners and jumped in between them. He managed to pull Harvey away and told him to leave, to cool down. Somehow, Harvey listened to the pup and he started walking, just walking. Louis was in shock and Mike had no idea what just happened. He brought Louis inside his office and placed him on the couch. "Don't go anywhere, I'm going to grab some ice for that," he said as he looked at Louis' eye.

Donna was in the file room making some copies for Louis when two young associates entered the room. She heard them gossiping about some fight that happened on the 50th floor. _Ooh crap,_ she thought when she rushed herself back to Louis' office. She found him sitting on his couch with a pack of frozen beans against his eye. He was talking to Mike; "I'm going to sue the shit out of him!"

"OMG, what happened?" she asked, "who did that?" She already knew, she just hoped it wasn't true.

"Harvey, that asshole!" Louis answered.

"Donna," Mike started, " why are you …"

"Not now, Mike," she cut him off. "I think it's best if you leave."

Mike didn't protest and left the room as Donna took his place on the couch next to Louis.

"Ooh, Louis. I'm so sorry. What did he do?"

"Donna it's not your fault. The man is a danger to all of us, he just attacked me out of nowhere."

But she felt responsible, it was her he was mad at. Not Louis, but she had to know if there was more to the situation than he was telling her: "What did you say to him?"

"What! I didn't do shit!" Louis yelled. "He was just standing there at your desk and I walked by. When I greeted him, he just punched me."

Donna looked at her new desk and she remembered the card she had found in the flowers. _He must have read it_ , she thought. She loved Louis' gesture, but she knew it would be too much if Harvey saw it. She wanted to place them somewhere else, but hadn't found the time yet to do so and she didn't want to hurt Louis' feelings.

"I'm so, so sorry, Louis."

* * *

Donna was mad, this was something between her and Harvey. Louis didn't deserve this. She stormed towards Harvey's office only to find it empty. As far as it could look empty, the place was a total mess. The glass of the door and files were everywhere. So Donna did, what Donna did best. She'd fix it. She entered the office and started sorting the files, she even called maintenance to take care of all the glass. Louis had given her the rest of the day off, but she hadn't left the office yet. She was hiding in his office, Harvey's office. She needed to talk to him, but he didn't return. She called him several times, but he never answered. An hour and a half later she gave up, there was no point in waiting for him. As she stood up she knocked over his pencil holder and the pen she had given him when _they_ he made partner fell out. She took the pen in her hands and sighed. If he wasn't going to talk to him she had to try something different. She stared at the pen in her hand, she decided to write it down. She placed the letter on his desk and walked to her old desk. She stood there for a minute to let the events of the past day sink in; she wondered if she had made the right choice. But she knew she had, she just hoped he would realise it too. She opened the top left drawer and grabbed the can opener, she had deliberately left behind. She walked back into his office and placed it on top of her letter, before walking out.

* * *

It was probably for the best that Jessica was out all morning, but the minute she was back she knew something was wrong. She walked to her office and saw Donna grabbing her bag from the cubicle in front of Louis' office. "Donna, what are you doing here? I thought you were only temporarily helping Louis, after Norma?"

"Uhm, I…" but Donna had no chance to explain why she was here as Jessica noticed Louis holding the pack of beans to his face. Jessica entered his office and Donna saw this as her chance to escape. Normally she wouldn't run, but now she couldn't be here.

"Louis, what happened? I'm hearing rumours coming from every floor."

"Well, if they involve Harvey punching me in the face, they're true." Louis replied as he removed the pack of beans to show his black eye.

"He did what?" Jessica new her protégé was hot-tempered and he and Louis didn't always seem eye to eye, but this? She understood their fights every once in a while, but she never expected it to become physical. Not now they were both name partners.

Jessica entered Harvey's empty office, only to realise she never opened a door. She looked back, there wasn't even a door. Just a black and yellow tape on the edges of the glass wall; as if it was a crime scene. And it was, kind of. Jessica looked at his desk, that miraculously still looked intact. She spotted the can opener and wondered what is was, so she walked over. The can opener was placed on an envelope that said: 'Harvey, please read. Love, Donna.' Jessica knew whatever was going on between the two of them wasn't really her business, but this time it was different. Technically it was, her business. Her firm. She opened the envelope and read Donna's letter. Jessica was still mad, but she smiled anyway as she finished the letter. She wondered how blind he was, had been and apparently still was. _Normally his stubbornness worked in his advantage, but not this time. Not with Donna,_ Jessica thought. She had always assumed the two would get together when he brought her to the firm, but when after two years nothing had happened, she figured she was wrong. And now after ten years it looked like Harvey was about to screw things up big time if he kept behaving like this. It was time to help Harvey.


	12. Chapter 12 - Dr Lipschitz

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next (very long) chapter.**

* * *

Harvey was walking on the streets of New York, his anger still boiling inside him. He wanted to punch something, he needed to punch something. But after what had just happened at the firm he considered it better to go to the boxing club instead of some bar. After throwing punches at the boxing ball he still didn't feel better, but the need to punch something had disappeared. He found himself walking back to the office again, but he stopped in front of the glass building; he couldn't go back there. Not today. He turned around again and did something he hadn't done in a while. He walked to the coffee cart guy.

At the moment, Harvey's best friend was called Macallen, and he poured himself another glass. He hadn't bothered to smoke the weed he'd bought. There wasn't any fun in using it alone and if he called Mike, the pup would give him a lecture on how much he had screwed up. But had he? _She left, left me,_ he thought. He grabbed his phone to call Jessica, she always appreciated a good joint, but he didn't when he saw all the missed calls on his display. Most of them where from Donna. He hadn't bothered to answer any calls that day and all he got now were voice mail messages. Although he was pissed _at her_ , he wanted to hear her voice. He listened to the messages.

' _Harvey! What the hell did you do to Louis! Where the hell are you! We need to talk. '_

' _Harvey, please! You've got this all wrong. Talk to me!'_

' _Harvey, please talk to me.'_

Every message was shorter than the one before and the last was just _'Harvey, please?'_

He stared at the screen of his phone when a message from Jessica popped up: _'Harvey! What the hell! My office, first thing tomorrow morning!'_ He screamed as he threw his phone on his couch and lay down himself after another glass of scotch.

* * *

The next morning Harvey woke up with a massive headache. He wanted to call in sick, stay home, but he knew Jessica had every reason for firing him for what happened yesterday. _She might as well do so,_ he thought about the job that was all that he's got left now, but didn't mean anything without her, _without Donna_. Harvey, however, dragged himself out of bed (the bed that still smelled of Donna's perfume) and got dressed to go to the office.

He found himself looking at his reflection in the elevator, yet again. But this time he looked miserable. He wanted to see Donna, but at the same time he didn't. He hoped he would be there before her, but Donna being Donna meant she was already sitting at her new desk as she saw Harvey walking towards Jessica's office. She smiled at him hesitantly, but he didn't respond. He didn't even look at her.

Harvey entered Jessica's office. "Jessica, you look lovely today. I heard you wanted to see me?" he tried to play it cool.

"Cut the bullshit, Harvey!" Jessica replied, "What the hell is wrong with you? Punching a fellow name partner!"

"I … Louis…" Harvey started.

"No! This has nothing to do with Louis and you know it! This is about you and Donna! Why else would she now be sitting in front of Louis' office?!"

"I don't want to talk about it!" he yelled.

"Well too bad, Harvey. Cause, I've brought someone here to talk with you."

"No! I'm not going to a shrink!"

"This is non-negotiable, Harvey! If you want to remain name-partner, you'll have to!"

There was it again, the work threat… it was all he had left, he couldn't let it go. "Fine, but it better not be dr. Lipschitz and his stupid doll therapy!"

"Dr. Who?" Jessica asked as she escorted Harvey out of her office and towards his.

"Louis' shrink."

"No, Harvey. Trust me. This isn't any therapist. I know you don't like talking about your feelings, so I figured it's best if I got someone who knows you _and Donna._ That's why I brought you .."

"Katie?" Harvey asked as he walked into his office.

"Hello, Harvey," Katie replied.

"How, why are you here?" Harvey asked, looking at both women.

"Jessica called Marcus," Katie explained, "and that's why I'm here."

"I'll leave you two to it. Good luck Katie. Harvey," Jessica said as she left his office again.

"So," Katie started, "What.."

"Can we not do this here?" Harvey interrupted her.

"Harvey, I'm not leaving until I know what's wrong."

"I know, but can't we go somewhere else?" he asked, "I don't want to talk about here," he said as he pointed at his non-existent door.

"Sure, we'll go to your place."

Donna came back from the coffee room as she saw Harvey in the corner of her eye. It stopped her in her track. Next to him was a brunette and his hand was on her back as he escorted the woman in the elevator. _Asshole,_ she thought as once again a tear ran down her face.

* * *

Harvey and Katie entered his apartment and he looked at his coffee table. _Shit, I should have cleaned that up._ Katie looked around, she hadn't been there in a long time, but the place looked pretty much the same. She hung her coat over a barstool and suddenly saw a drawing hanging on the fridge. I looked like it didn't belong in this house, but when she examined the drawing she realised her daughter must have made it.

"So," she started again as she pointed to the couch, ordering Harvey to sit down. "Last time I saw you, you seemed happy. Care to tell me want happened these past days."

"Yeah, that was then and this is now. I don't want to talk about it!"

"Harvey, Marcus told me you would give me a hard time. But I'm not leaving until I help you realize what's going on."

"Fine."

"Does this change in your behaviour have anything to do with Donna?" she asked; figured it was best to press where it hurts immediately.

"No," he lied.

"Harvey, I'm not stupid. I know when I'm being lied to." She held the drawing she just grabbed from the fridge in front of him: "and last time I checked my daughter isn't blind."

Harvey looked at the drawing his niece had made two days ago. It showed Harvey with a flower in his one hand and Donna's hand in his other hand. Around them, pink glittery hearts were drawn. He sighed.

"Okay, so can you tell me why Emily would have drawn that."

"She asked if Donna was my girlfriend."

"Is she?"

"No, maybe. I don't know."

"Is there any reason Emily might have thought that was the case?"

"Maybe. I guess. We went on a date the night before."

Katie raised her eyebrows and encouraged him to elaborate more.

"But I didn't sleep with her that night. We just kissed."

Katie wrote something down in her notebook.

"You've known Donna for more than ten years, right?"

"That's correct."

"What's different now, than all those other years. How come you two went on a date after all this time."

"Mike told me I had to show her I cared, that I couldn't treat her like all the others."

"Mike sounds like a wise man," Katie replied, "why did Mike give you this advice?"

"Do you know Reginald? Ricks son?"

"Yes."

"I assume Marcus also told you about him and Stephanie and how she had left Reggie in front of my apartment."

"Uhu, but what has Reggie got to do with Donna?"

"Donna helped me when Reggie was here. We practically lived here for two days like a small family. It was different than usual, it was nice. And when the whole Reggie case was over I asked her to stay for a drink."

"Something happened?"

"No, not really, she left cause she had plans with Rachel."

"Rachel?" Katie asked as she made another note.

"One of my associates, she's with Mike, my other associate."

"Okay, so Donna left to see Rachel and you?"

"I went over to Mike for pizza and beer, but the pup couldn't leave it at that. He noticed something was bothering me and he knew it had to do with Donna. He asked if I was in love with her."

Katie wanted to ask if he was, but she knew her brother-in-law longer than today and knew that wouldn't help the process: "How did you answer?"

"I said I didn't do feelings."

"Well, Harvey, you might not express them easily. But you do have them, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Harvey raised his eyebrows, "you've talked to Mike already, didn't you?"

"No, why do you think that?"

"Because he said the same thing! Mike told me to tell her, but I told him I didn't know how. I don't know how."

"So he advised you to show Donna you care?"

"Yes."

"And you did by asking her out? You could have started with a casual coffee," she said, "or some surprise flowers," she added when she looked at the drawing again.

"I did … buy her flowers, but they were more a thank you and apology in one."

"Why did you feel you had to apologize?"

"Okay, so that night I also found out that Mike was going to propose to Rachel. He said he was waiting for the right time."

"Then he can wait forever."

"That's what I said! So we joined Rachel and Donna in the club, but they soon ditched us. I spend the rest of the evening with Donna. We got drunk and she asked me to take her home, so I did. I was about to kiss her, when I heard Mike's words again: ' _You can't just get drunk and then sleep with her!'_ so I pulled back and left."

"Without an explanation?"

Harvey let his head hang down. _Shit, if you put it like that… he acted like an ass._

"So apology flowers, what happened next?"

"I knew I screwed up that night, so first thing I did Monday morning was buying her flowers and asking her out."

"On a date?"

"Yes, on a date."

"Did you use those words?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you explicitly tell her you wanted to take her out on a date, the romantic kind?"

"Yes."

Katie smiled and scribbled something down again.

"Good?" Harvey asked.

"Yes, that's a good thing. It means you expressed what you wanted. You defined your question to her, it means she wouldn't have to guess what you meant or what it could mean."

Harvey thought about Katie's last statement and he wondered how often his requests or remarks to Donna had been ambiguous.

.

"Okay, after that the two of you went on a date, that I assume went great, cause when I saw you last Sunday you looked happier than I've seen you these past years. But now, sorry to say it Harvey, you look like shit. What happened? What changed?"

"She left me."

"Oh, do you know why she left?"

"No, she said that it wasn't working for her anymore. That she transferred to Louis' desk."

"What do you think she meant when she said it wasn't working anymore?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, let's take a step back in time. Tell me how you met."

"You know how we met!"

"Harvey, work with me here. I know the two of you worked together at the DA's office, but I want you tell me how you fell about her then."

"I was out with colleagues one night when this redhead came to me."

"Donna, I assume."

He nodded, "she told me it was my lucky day. That I got to meet Donna. She said she wanted to work at my desk."

"I never knew it was Donna who made the two of you work together, how did that make you feel?"

"She did and I was stunned. Of course she was _is_ attractive, but she clearly knew what she wanted and I found that even more attractive. I tried to pursue her, but she told me about her rule: that she doesn't get involved with the men she works with."

"So nothing has ever happened?"

Harvey sighed, "once. When we both quit the DA's office."

"How come she ended up working for you?"

"The next day I asked her if she'd come with me to Pearson Hardman. And she did as we agreed to never speak of that night again."

"And her rule?"

"I told her I would have never come over if I'd known I'd gotten both of us a job at the firm and she reinforced the rule."

"So, you basically told her you only slept with her because you could and that you only wanted to work with her."

Harvey thought about Katie's words. "No, that's not what I meant or wanted."

"But it is what you told her. Would you have wanted a relationship with her?"

"Maybe, I would have wanted to try. But I knew she didn't do both and I needed her at work."

"So you decided your work was more important."

"I guess I did."

.

"Okay, so do you think this rule could be the reason she transferred to Louis' office?"

"No, it shouldn't be."

"Why do you think that?"

"She has bent her rule before; with Stephen."

"Who's Stephen?"

"He worked for Darby International, the firm we merged with for a while."

"Why did their relationship end?"

"He turned out to be responsible for murders."

"Ooh," Katie said, not expecting that answer, "so back to the rule. How did you feel about her waving the rule for Stephen?"

"It bothered me."

"Bothered?"

"She said she had to live her life, but what made him so special to wave the rule?"

"Instead of you?"

"Yeah."

"Any other man in Donna's life?"

"After Tom, not really. Not anyone serious. At least, not that I know of."

"Tell me about Tom."

"They dated for a while back in the DA's office. He used to work in the mailroom."

"I'm starting to see a pattern here," Katie said, "Donna dated Tom who worked in the mailroom at the DA's office and she dated Stephen at the firm, yet she told you she had a rule."

Harvey just looked at her, he didn't know what to say.

"I think Donna created that rule especially for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, to protect her in some way."

Harvey wondered if that was true, if Donna had felt the need to protect herself from him.

.

Katie looked at her notes: "Take me back to your date of last weekend. You said you didn't sleep with her that night, but if we look at Donna's rule and the fact that she quit working for you. Now, I'm not at all interested in your sex life, Harvey, but I can only assume something did happen. Or she wants something to happen."

Harvey sighed, "she did sleep over that night, but we stopped before anything serious happened."

"Do you think she did that to protect herself, so to say?"

"Maybe. No, cause Sunday night she was all over me."

"Okay," Katie said, "don't get me wrong Harvey, you've got the looks. But hearing all this doesn't sound like she would sleep with you just because of a great date. Something must have changed between the two of you."

"I told her I loved her," he heard himself say.

"You told Donna you loved her?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why? What made you confess that?"

"She asked."

"She asked if you loved her?"

"No, she asked why I had asked her on a date."

"Why did you?"

"Because I really did wanted to show her what she means to me."

"So, how did you answer that question?"

"I told her she meant something to me, that I won't let anything happen to her. That she's different. She asked why she was different. I told her she already knew, cause Donna always knows everything. She probably knows me better than I know myself, but she shook her head. That's when I said I loved her."

"How did Donna react to your confession?"

"She asked me how, how I loved her."

"How do you love her, Harvey?"

"I don't know. "

"Harvey?"

"I love her, okay!" he said, "but I don't know if I'm in love with her."

"You told her that?"

"No, she interrupted me. She said she needed to know if I was in love with her, because she was in love with me."

"Then what did you tell her? How did you respond?"

Harvey realised that he hadn't said anything, that he just acted, "I just kissed her."

"Okay, so when she told you she was leaving you at work…"

"Can we not talk about that anymore! She left me, okay. Fact."

"No, Harvey. Not fact, you're missing the bigger picture here. Did you ask her why she left?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"She said she wasn't leaving me, that she was choosing us. But clearly she didn't, she chose Louis!"

Katie laughed.

"That's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, Harvey, but somehow, you're not seeing the bigger picture here. I'm going to recap this all for a moment and tell you what I think. Is that okay?"

"I suppose."

"You and Donna met over ten years ago, you thought she was attractive and pursued her. But she told you about the rule, that she doesn't want to mix work with pleasure. I don't know why she set that rule, but I do think she created it specifically for you. Then you both quit the job and you slept together. The next day you asked her to join you at the firm. You assumed she still didn't want to mix work and pleasure and decided that your work was more important than her, at that point. But you never asked her, if she would have wanted to wave the rule. I think she reinforced it, because you asked for a professional relationship. To protect herself, maybe from falling in love with you, maybe for falling even deeper in love with you."

Katie paused for a second, "and now after all this time, you pursued her again. You told her you loved her, she said she's in love with you, but you never truly answered her question. I think she has found herself in the same position she found herself all those years ago, except this time you are actually still working with each other and your feelings for each other are out on the table. I think she's in conflict with herself, because of the rule. But this time it's not you, it's her deciding the terms. I think she isn't bending the rule for you, because she wants certainty. She wants you to choose between a professional or a personal relationship. You seem to think she has left you, but she hasn't. Maybe as your secretary, but she's till at the firm. So I think you're wrong on that, she hasn't left you. Not really, in fact, as she said herself she chose you. You need to realise that work isn't everything, Harvey."

Harvey swallowed and let Katie's word sink in; her repeated them in his head: _'she chose you.'_

"Ooh and Harvey, can I ask you one more thing?" she said as she stood up.

He nodded.

"You say you love her, but you don't know if you are in love with her. What the hell do you think being in love is looks like? You find her attractive, but you find her mind, her character even more attractive. It bothers you when she is with other man, you want to protect her! You say you need her in your life. I'm sorry to say, Harvey, but in all my years as a therapist I've never talked to a man who was so clearly in love with a woman, as you are with Donna."

He looked up at her; "and Marcus?"

"Except for Marcus," she smiled.

"You're going?" he asked.

"Yes, Harvey, I'm going home. I think you know everything you need to know. Just think about what we discussed and what I told you. You know what to do," she said as she reached for her bag.

"Ooh and here, I think you should read this," she handed him the letter, "it's from Donna, Jessica found it on your desk and made me read it. I am sorry about that, but I think it was helpful knowing her side the story."

He took the letter: "Thank you, Katie," he said as he walked her to the door.

"Good luck, Romeo! Ooh and say hi to Donna for me."

* * *

Katie's words and Donna's letter were on repeat in his mind. He wanted to talk to Donna, he needed to talk to her. But calling her wasn't an option, this wasn't a conversation to be held over the phone.

* * *

 **So this was a very long chapter, but I didn't want to make the therapy thing a reoccurring event. It didn't seem logical to let Harvey go to therapy for weeks after what has already happened with Donna.. that's why I turned Katie into the therapist, someone who already knew him (and Donna) which would make it more likely to help him in one time. Can't let Donna wait for another ten years... I hope you liked it :)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Missing

**Thanks for the reviews; here's the next chapter. More drama this time, hope you like it.**

* * *

Harvey grabbed his coat and left his apartment. He didn't even bother calling Ray, he didn't want to wait. He walked, just like he'd done the day before. That time he had no idea where to go, this time he had a clear destination; Donna's apartment. He stopped in front of the building and looked up to the second floor; slightly hoping she would be looking outside at this exact moment. But he didn't see anything, so he continued and walked up towards her floor until he paused and looked at the numbers on her door. It remembered him of the other time; how he had showed up at her place and she'd been waiting for him wearing a Lila ad white lace night gown with a can of whipped cream in her hand, and how he'd been here again last Sunday. He sighed and knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked again, but still nothing.

'Donna?' he asked, 'could you please open the door?'

Nothing happened.

'Donna!'

When she still didn't respond, he decided to call her. It went straight to voicemail. He called again, but still nothing. 'Donna!', he said his forehead now resting on her door,' I know you're there. Please open the door.'

'Dude!'

Harvey looked up surprised at the voice coming from the left.

'She obviously doesn't want to talk to you,' the guy said. 'So could you stop whining at her door? It's late, people are trying to sleep.'

Harvey just looked at the younger guy; he didn't know what to say. There were too many things in the past sentences that he didn't like; _First of all, no one ever called him dude, and him whining? Please!_ But the 'she obviously doesn't want to talk to you' got stuck in his head, _how could she not want to talk to me?_ He thought, remembering her letter. He called her one last time before he left, but it went to voicemail _again._ He didn't want to, but as he stepped out of the building he looked up again at her window. Still nothing. He shook his head, he felt defeated.

Harvey hailed a cab and as he was about to get in he looked at the advertisement on the roof of the cab. It was for relationship therapy. _Seriously?!_ He lowered himself on the backseat and told the driver where to go when his phone went off. He quickly grabbed it hoping it would be Donna, but it was Mike. Harvey didn't feel like answering, but the pup didn't give up. He called again and again.

"Mind picking up your phone?" the cab driver said as Mike called yet again.

"Mike, not now, " Harvey answered.

"Yes now!" the kid yelled, "where are you? Have you seen the news?"

"What news?"

"I just turned on the TV and it's all over the news," he heard Mike say, "it's bad! There's police everywhere!"

"Mike, what happened? The police is where?"

"The firm."

Harvey's eyes lit up and he ordered the driver to take him there, "why's there police at the firm?"

"There was a guy with a gun," Mike started, "and…"

But Harvey had already hung up as his cab stopped. Harvey got out and looked around him, it was as if he was in an alternative universe. The place was closed off and there were sirens everywhere. Harvey could feel his heart beat in his chest and his thoughts went to Donna; _what if she wasn't at her apartment, what if she's inside?_

He crossed the tape, but a cop stopped him; "Sir, please go back behind the tape. We're taking care of it."

"What floor?"

"Sorry?"

"On what floor is the crisis happening?"

"The 50th, but sir please step back."

"That's my firm."

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to stay here. Shots have been fired and it's now a hostage situation."

Harvey's head was spinning, but his instinct kicked in as he started walking. The cop grabbed his arm trying to hold him back; "Sir!"

"The woman I love is inside!" he exclaimed as he removed the cops hand from his arm and ran inside the building.

Harvey is waiting impatiently in the elevator, _was this thing always this slow?_ he thinks as he watches the numbers creep up. The moment the doors open at the 50th floor he sprints out and enters the office. It looks abandoned; the lights are off and there's no one to be seen. He rushes himself towards Donna's new cubicle, but his heart drops at the sight in front of him. Donna's phone was still on her desk and has he looked over the desk, he could see her bag was still there as well. His eyes wander through the office, Louis is nowhere to be seen but in the reflection of Louis' office he sees what's in front of him. He just stares at the big red stain on the carpet. His vision blurs and his mind goes blank. He hears some noises coming from down the hall as he continues towards Jessica's office.

The moment he stepped into her office he realises he's entered a very bad situation. The hostage taker is holding out a gun at Jessica and behind her are a couple of other employees. One of the front desk secretaries sits in the corner, she's crying and looks in shock. Jessica is still trying to reason with the man when Harvey sees an associate with blood stains on his shirt, Harvey remembers the stain in front of Donna's desk. "Who's blood is that?" he ordered.

The man with the gun notices Harvey now and he turns towards him pointing the gun towards him. The associate didn't answer and he asked again. "Harvey, she's …" Jessica started.

"Where's Donna?" Harvey asked.

"Shut up or I shoot you both!" the man ordered now pointing his gun towards Jessica again.

"Where's Donna?" he asked again.

The man stepped towards Harvey and pressed the gun against his chest. "I said shut up! I don't want to hear about the redhead."

Harvey was in shock, normally he would think about the other 146 things he could do, but all he could think about was Donna. How he hadn't been able to say something to her that morning when she smiled at him.

"Tom," Jessica said, "please don't do this."

Harvey looked up at the man again and he realised why the guy looked so familiar. "Miller? Tom Miller?" he asked.

"Ooh look at that!" Tom replied, "hotshot lawyer here remembers my name."

"Why are you here, Tom? Why are you doing this?"

"You've ruined my career; no my life before," Tom said, "twice actually. And now you're doing it again."

"You purposely misdated those files back then! Not my fault you chose Cameron Dennis side! And it's certainly not my fault Cahill is coming after your sorry ass now!" Harvey replied, "ooh and I'm sorry you cannot count too."

"I can count! Donna is number one," Tom sighed.

"This isn't about her! She's got nothing to do with this!"

"No it isn't" Tom replied calmly, "but we both know she left me for you back then."

Harvey remembered the conversation with Katie earlier that day, how he had talked about Tom and Donna, but he never knew why their relationship ended. "Where's she?"

"Harvey, Donna .." Jessica tried again, but Tom interrupted yelling them to shut up once again as he lifted his gun towards the ceiling to give fire a warning shot. Harvey saw this as his opportunity as he took the guys arm and pushed him to the ground. Harvey fell on top of Tom's back and he tried to keep Toms hand that was still holding the gun on the ground. Jessica acted quickly at the sight in front of her as she placed her foot on top of Toms wrist which made him release the gun. Jessica quickly kicked the gun out of her office and Harvey had already turned Tom around to punch the guy in the face. His knuckles started to hurt, but it felt good punching him in the face as he was releasing the anger that had been boiling inside him for the past two days.

At that moment the squad team finally entered the 50th floor and they immediately moved towards Jessica's office. When they saw Harvey throwing his fourth punch they pointed their guns on him.

"Stop," Jessica said, "that's not the hostage taker." Which made the cops take back their weapons. Harvey got up and handed them Tom. He looked at Jessica, "Are you alright?" he asked, but before she could answer he walked away his mind on Donna again.

"She wasn't here!" Jessica yelled at him, but he didn't hear it.


	14. Chapter 14 - Mr & Mrs Litt

Harvey was still in shock as he left the building, he wondered why no one had answered his question, _where the hell was Donna?_ Then he remembered the stain on the carpet in front of her cubicle and how the cop had said that shots had already been fired. _Oooh God, no…please._

"Has a Ms. Donna Paulsen been brought in?" he asked the nurse behind the desk, "a beautiful redhead."

The nurse was still on the phone and raised her index finger to him, ordering to wait.

"There was a hostage at 601 East 54th Street," he continued ignoring the nurse, "shots have been fired?!"

The nurse hung up the phone realising Harvey wouldn't wait, so she looked in the system: "I'm sorry sir, there's no Miss Paulsen been brought here." Harvey sighed, not sure if he was relieved or not. He still had no clue as to where Donna was.

"But a Mr. Litt and his wife are in room 206." Harvey repeated the words in his mind: ' _Mr & Mrs Litt are in room 206.' _ He started laughing at the irony of it all, the room number, how she'd pretended to be Louis' wife now, something she had done for him on more than one occasion.

Harvey waltzed into Louis' room expecting to find Donna there, but all he saw was Louis on the bed and a young nurse taking care of him: "I'm sorry sir, you cannot be here. Only family is allowed."

"He's my partner," Harvey said not even realising the double meaning of that sentence.

"Ooh," the nurse apologized, "I thought they said Mr. Litt's had a wife."

"Not like that!" Harvey exclaimed, "business partner," as he walked towards Louis. "Is he alright?" he asked the nurse.

"He'll be fine, the bullet merely scraped his arm. Will leave a scar though."

Harvey stopped besides Louis bed, "Hey buddy. I'm glad you're alright. Do you know where Donna is?"

Louis looked at Harvey and started chuckling, "Donna!"

"Yes, Donna. Where is she?"

"Donna," Louis said lifting his arms in the air, "Donna."

"I'm sorry, sir," the nurse said, "Mr. Litt has had a dose of morphine. I don't think he'll be able to have a normal conversation right now. But the woman that was with him is in the waiting room."

Harvey thanked the nurse and walked towards the waiting room. "Donna?" he asked as he entered, but no one responded and there was no sign of the redhead.

"Harvey?" he heard a woman say and he looked to his right.

"Sheila?" Harvey asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Louis," she answered, "have you seen him yet?"

"Uhu, I didn't know the two of you were back together."

"We're not, but I have been in town since the weekend and apparently I was still his emergency contact."

"Ooh, so I assume you're Mrs. Litt?"

Sheila laughed. "Only for today," she said, "it was the only way they would let me see him."

"I know," Harvey replied, thinking that would have been exactly what Donna would have done.

"You thought Donna had said she was his wife?"

Harvey shuddered at hearing those words again; "Yes, have you seen her?"

"I'm sorry Harvey, she isn't here."

Harvey left the hospital extremely tired. The day had been an exhausting kind of roller coaster and Harvey even pinched himself to see if it was even real. It was, unfortunately. He lay himself down on his bed, his head on the pillow Donna had slept on only a couple of day ago. He still had no idea where she was or could be and all he wanted was to be with her. To hold her in his arms, to keep her safe.


	15. Chapter 15 - Scottie

**Thanks for the reviews. Here are three new chapters :)**

* * *

* 16 hours ago*

Donna was sitting at her new desk getting ready for the day when Jessica showed up. "Jessica, anything I can do for you?"

"No, I just wanted tell you everything will be al right."

Donna raised her eyebrows questioning her boss.

"We both know he screwed up, Donna," Jessica said, "I'll talk to him."

"Thank you," Donna whispered.

An hour later Donna heard the elevator doors open; she knew it would be Harvey. She saw him walk towards her, she wanted to say something, but didn't know what. So she just smiled at him, but he didn't respond. He didn't even look. She watched him enter Jessica's office and she could see at his posture that Jessica was bringing up the subject of them. Although she couldn't listen in like she'd always done with Harvey, she decided watching him now wasn't the right thing to do.

She poured herself a cup of coffee when Rachel walked in.

"Hey, you al right? Is it true Harvey punched Louis yesterday?"

Donna just sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Rachel concluded, "how does that make you feel?"

"I told him I loved him," Donna confessed, "and now he's ignoring me."

"But Jessica said she would talk to him. He'll listen to her, right?"

Rachel felt sorry for Donna, but didn't know how to respond. So she just smiled at her friend, who was more talking to herself than to her. Donna left the coffee room, _he will… he'll listen to Jessica,_ she comforted herself when in the corner of her eye she saw him. She watched him getting into the elevator with another woman. _Asshole!_

Wiping a tear from her face she walked back to her desk until she literally bumped into Louis. Louis dropped the bottle of pinot noir on the floor and Donna jumped back at the sound of the breaking glass.

"OMG, I'm so sorry Louis."

"No, Donna, don't worry about it. I dropped it, it's my fault."

"No it's not," she answered realising that it wasn't just this, but everything in the past couple of day Louis had gotten trapped in, as she kneeled down picking up the pieces of glass.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked his friend.

"Hmm, actually no. Louis, is it okay is I leave for a couple of hours?"

* * *

Louis had agreed and Donna found herself wandering on the streets of New York. She ended up in a bar although it was only noon. "Scotch on the rocks," she ordered. The bartender showed her a bottle to ask if it was the whiskey she wanted. "Make it a Macallen 36."

"Now, that sounds familiar," she heard a woman's voice say.

Donna looked up, "Dana."

"Hi Donna," she answered, "do you mind?" she asked s she pointed at the barstool next to Donna.

Donna just raised her shoulders, she had never particularly liked or hated Scottie, but it was better than being alone.

Scottie sat herself next to her and ordered the same drink; "what did he do?"

Donna looked at Scottie, raising an eyebrow as if she was asking if they were seriously going to have this conversation.

"Ooh come, Donna, we both know the only reason you're here by yourself is because Harvey did something, or didn't do something."

"I transferred to Louis' desk," Donna said.

"Wow," Scottie said and she chuckled.

Donna gave her an angry look.

"What? I just never expected that to happen."

"Well I did."

"Why?"

"I slept with Harvey," she heard herself confess.

"That didn't stop you from working for him the last time."

Donna examined Scottie's face, she wondered how she knew. Harvey wouldn't have told her and she certainly hadn't told Scottie herself.

"He never told me," Scottie said as if she could read Donna's mind, "but I always assumed. And seeing your reaction now I guess I was right."

"Why did you think that?"

"Ooh, Donna please, you and I both know the guy adores you," she said, "plus, don't think I didn't notice him looking at you every five minutes." Scottie ordered another round of drinks, she didn't really know Donna, but she figured she also needed a couple of drinks before she started really talking. _Just like Harvey,_ she thought.

"Why can't you work for him this time?"

"Because I told him I don't want to get involved with the man I work with."

"You did last time."

"That was ten years ago," Donna said, "and it was different."

"You want a relationship with him," Scottie stated.

She nodded; "I would have wanted to try back then, but he asked me to work for him and we decided to put it out of our minds."

"I don't think he ever put it out of his mind."

Donna took a sip of her scotch, "he told me he loved me."

"Donna, I know I asked you before, but are you in love with him?" Scottie asked, sounding a bit too protective for Donna's liking. Donna let her eyes hang down, normally she wouldn't confess it just like that, especially not to Scottie.. but she couldn't be bothered anymore.

"Where you in love with him the last time I asked you?"

Donna tilted her head, _really?_

"Well?"

"Why do you want to know? Are you still in love with him?"

Scottie laughed, "Harvey will always mean something to me, but no I'm not in love with him. Not anymore. And when Harvey and I were together, he never told me he loved me. The first time he actually used that word to me was because he didn't want to hurt me and he only said it because he knew it was too late, after I told him I was leaving."

Donna looked up to Scottie, she didn't know this, "but you actually had a relationship with him. Why did you leave him?"

"I did, but I don't think he really wanted it to be with me," she sighed and ordering another round of drinks. "I once asked him if he had feelings for you; he never answered that question. I just knew he did. And I don't want to be someone's back up plan. Not even for Harvey; it just wasn't enough for me."

Donna swallowed and took another sip; _had Harvey been in love with her when he was with Dana?_

"Besides," Scottie continued," I don't think he ever fully trusted me like he trusts you and you know we fought a lot. Mostly about Mike's situation or you."

"You fought about me?"

"He always chose your side."

Donna didn't know if she had to apologize for it, but she did any way. "I actually told him to go after you back then."

"I figured you did. And I know the flowers, the dinner reservations and the gifts were all you too. If he does that himself you know it's serious."

Donna repeated Scotties words in her head and a little smile appeared on her lips, _Harvey had done that for her._

Scottie noticed the changed expression on Donna's face; _she had been right all along, he had always loved her._ "So, why aren't you two in a relationship right now?"

"He's been ignoring me since I transferred to Louis, he doesn't understand that that means I'm choosing him, us."

"Can you blame him?"

"Sorry?"

"I once asked him why the two of you weren't together and he told me about your rule, but didn't you break it for Stephen?"

Donna nodded, she had waved the rule for Stephen.

"Why can't you wave the rule for Harvey?"

Donna thought about it, _why couldn't she break the rule?_ "I'm afraid," she concluded.

"For what?"

"That he just wants me to work for him," she answered, "like he asked last time."

"He doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"Harvey doesn't have a problem with dating people at work, he wants it both. Zoe and I are proof of that. You're the one who has a problem with it," Scottie answered. "No, actually you don't have a problem with it. You waved the rule for Stephen, but you're not doing it for him. What does that tell him, that he's not good enough to wave 'the rule' for?"

Donna thought about what Scottie had said; _of course he was good enough. She was in love with him, more than she had ever loved anyone else. In fact if she had to compare her other relationships to how she had felt about Harvey all along, she wondered if she ever really loved anyone else. Why couldn't she break her rule for him?_ But Donna didn't get to respond to Dana's statement as Dana's phone went off. "I'm sorry, I have a meeting in half an hour," Scottie said.

"No problem, thank you Dana."

"Sure, promise me you don't hurt him."

Donna watched Dana leave the bar and she stared at the glass of scotch in her hand. _Had she just gotten relationship advice from Scottie? But Dana's last statement was stuck in her mind; was not waving the rule for Harvey the reason he was upset?_ Donna really wanted to talk to him, but as she walked back to the office she remembered him leaving with another woman. She didn't want to go back, all she wanted was to see Harvey but he wasn't at the firm. She didn't even enter the building to pick up her bag and phone; instead she took a cab to her sister's place. She didn't want to spend her night alone.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Newspaper

The next morning Donna woke up in her sister's house just outside the inner city. She had loved spending the rest of her day with her two little nieces and she wondered what her life could have been like. And she wondered if she could still have that, _with Harvey._ Alice noticed a change in Donna's behaviour when she asked about Harvey and that night they talked about what had happened between Donna and Harvey. Her sister came to the same conclusion as Dana had done; why couldn't she break the rule for Harvey. Donna knew the rule was the problem, but somehow she couldn't do it. She had to know for sure that he wanted her in his personal life. She greeted her sister and promised to talk to Harvey when she left.

She was only two blocks away from the frim, but Donna decided to get out of the cab already. Somehow she didn't want Harvey to see her arrive in a cab; she'd feel better if she could walk straight into the building. She stopped to get a skim milk vanilla latte with whipped cream and she hesitated is he was going to buy Harvey one as well, but before she could order another one the guy behind the counter asked if everything was alright at Pearson Specter Litt again. As she left with the two cups of coffee in her hand she wondered what the guy had meant; _was everything alright at the firm? She only left for an afternoon,_ she thought. Just before Donna turned the final corner she spotted a familiar looking guy on the local newspaper. She just knew it was Harvey portrayed on the front page. Donna never bought or read a newspaper, you have internet for that, but she was intrigued. She nearly dropped the two coffee cups as she unfolded the newspaper and read the text next to the picture. In big black letters it read: 'The woman I love is inside!'

* * *

Harvey woke up that morning feeling extremely lonely. He wondered how he had survived being alone all those years, but know three days after he had woken up next to Donna he missed her. He didn't know not seeing Donna could make him feel so lonely.. And for the first time he realised that it is possible to feel homesick to people to; to Donna. He hoped she'd be at the firm again; he had so much to tell her, but he just needed to see her; to hear her voice. He remembered the events of the previous night and realised he still had no idea where she was. He was worried, no slightly panicked and he called her again. But it went to voice mail, _yet again._

Harvey opened his door to leave but found himself eye to eye to the red head. All he could see was Donna, safe in front of him. And for a minute he wondered if his mind was playing a trick on him. She was holding a newspaper in front of him and the moment they made eye contact she said: "what's this?"

But Harvey didn't even listen to her or looked at the paper. He just pulled he in for a hug and pressed his lips against hers as he whispered: "I'm so glad you're safe." Ooh god how much he had missed doing that.

Donna kissed him back as a reflection, but she realised why she was there and she pulled back. "Ooh, so you're done ignoring me now?"

"I didn't ignore you!" he exclaimed, _if someone had been ignoring the other it had been Donna ignoring him,_ he thought.

"You did ignore me, Harvey! What do you want?"

"What I want? You showed up here!"

"If you are just going to yell at me, like Monday morning, I might as well leave."

"No, Donna, I need to talk to you."

"Well, talk!"

"Can we do this inside," he asked as he looked at her, "please?"

"Fine," she said as she walked inside and tossed the newspaper on the kitchen counter. She had read the article and realised why the coffee guy had asked her the question, but the caption of the article was what made her go to Harvey first.

Harvey looked at the newspaper and read the words next to his picture and he swallowed. He recognized the words and for a moment he hated being some sort of a public person; why did they have to turn the article into something about him and Donna. "I assume you know what happened last night?" he asked.

Donna nodded.

"I was actually at your place when I heard what was going on," he said, "I thought you were inside."

"Well I wasn't."

"I know now, but the police said that shots had been fired and you weren't at your apartment and you didn't answer your phone, so I assumed you were there and I just had to get in. I saw your bag still at your desk and there was this bloodstain in front of it, I thought I lost you."

Donna could see the anxiousness in Harvey eyes, how scared he must have been. She wanted to hug him, but she couldn't. Not yet, she had to know where they stand first. "You haven't lost me," she reassured him, "I was at my sister's."

"Ooh," he answered, "have you heard about Louis?"

Donna's heart sank, _she had quickly scanned the article and it had mentioned an employee getting shot, but Louis?_ "What about Louis?"

"Louis, is the one who got shot."

"OMG," Donna exclaimed and she felt her knees get week. Harvey extended an arm and escorted her to the couch. He got her a glass of water before placing himself besides her. He place his arm around Donna who was now crying. Donna buried her face in his shirt and bringing an arm around his neck. Although he was just comforting her, it felt really good having her this close. He realised how well their bodies fitted into each other's as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "He's fine, Donna. The bullet just scratched his arm. He's fine," he reassured her and he could feel her body relax a bit at his words. "Do you want to visit him?" he asked.

Donna looked up to him and nodded.

* * *

Harvey walked Donna to Louis' hospital room: "I'll give you to some time," he said, "I'll be here."

"Thank you," she said with tears in her eyes as she placed a kiss on his cheeks.

Donna entered the room and found Louis fast asleep, so she pulled the chair closer and sat next to him just holding his hand.

"I'm so sorry Louis," Donna said, it was a sentence she had said more in these past days then in the ten years she had known him combined. But she really did feel sorry, first when Norma died, then Harvey punching him because of her and now this. Not that this was really her fault, but the shooter just had to happen to be her ex-boyfriend.

Louis woke up at the sound of Donna's voice: "Is this heaven?"

"I can understand how you would think that, but no.," she answered just like the time he had a heart attack.

They both chuckled at this inside joke, although being in the hospital wasn't funny at all. "I'm going to be fine, Donna," Louis said.

"I know," she said wiping away a tear.

"Hey, I'll be back before you know it, ready to Litt everyone up."

"Good to hear that," Harvey said as he stepped inside the room.

Donna and Louis looked up at him: "Hi Harvey," he said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Harvey continued, "Donna, I just wanted to let you know I have to go to the office, but I'll ask Ray to wait for you."

"Thanks," she whispered.

The rest of the afternoon Donna spend pampering Louis, she learned about what had exactly happed the night before and how Harvey had turned into the hero of the story. She looked at the clock; it was already six o 'clock and Louis noticed that Donna's mind was now somewhere else. "You should go and talk to him," he said.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Talk

Donna got in to the car and texted Harvey: 'still at the firm? X'

'Already at home,' he replied.

Fifteen minutes later she showed up in front of his door for the second time that day. She put the Thai food on the coffee table and placed herself on the couch. Harvey poured them a glass of wine and sat himself next to her. The quietly ate their dinner, sometimes stealing a bite from each other's plate. It felt right being here with Harvey, she thought, but Donna still wanted to know what they were.

"Why were you at my place?"

"I came over to talk to you, about us… Donna."

"I'm here, you can tell me now."

"I'm sorry," Harvey started.

"You're sorry? Harvey, if you are going to tell me you can't do this, you shouldn't have let me come over!"

"No! Donna, please! Let me finish."

Donna sighed as a sign for him to continue.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "I'm sorry I didn't understand. I'm sorry I didn't realize what you were trying to tell me; that you were showing me what is really important. That our personal relationship is more important than our work relationship. But if I'm being honest, truly honest, I want both."

"Seriously?! You've got to be freaking kidding me!" Donna said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Donna, can you just shut up for a moment! I'm trying to tell you something!" he yelled.

Donna moved up a spot on the couch, quite in shock. He had never specifically ordered her to shut up, let alone yelled it at her. Harvey noticed the changed expression on her face and he moved towards her reaching for her hand, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. But this isn't easy for me, so please let me say what I have to say."

"Okay," she mumbled.

"If I'm truly honest, I want both, Donna. I won't lie about that. I've always wanted both; I hoped… no, I wanted you to wave your rule for me, but you didn't. You asked me to forget about that night; well that's impossible. But I tried to put it behind me, for you. I figured having you in my life as friend is better than not at all. Then these past weekends happened and I thought you finally waved the rule. That we … I could have both. But I know, I know now, that I can't. I can't have it all. That I have to choose."

He paused for a second, "and if my work will suffer from this, I will blame it on you," he teased, "because I'm choosing you. I'm choosing us."

Donna looked up to Harvey, tears where now running down her face, but it were happy tears. Harvey cupped her face and caressed her cheek, removing the tears.

"I want this to work, Donna. I want us to work, cause I love you. I don't know when it happened, or how or what it even means, but I love you, Donna. Heck, I think I've always been in love with you; from the moment you walked into my life."

Donna smiled and whispered: "I love you too," as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his.

Harvey kissed her back and he licked her lips. She took his invitation and opened her mouth, their tongues now entwined. Harvey had never felt just kissing someone could be enough for him, but with Donna it was different. He considered himself to be a lucky man if all he got to do for the rest of his life was kissing this woman.

When they broke their kiss, she smiled at him and her face just lit his heart. He loved seeing that smile of hers; he placed a kiss on her forehead as she grabbed his right hand. She caressed his fingers and placed gently kissed on his still bruised knuckles. "I heard you where the hero that came to the rescue?"

Harvey laughed, "you seem to have a history of crazy exes."

"Is this a warning?" she teased him.

"Yeah, I'm crazy in love with you," he answered as he kissed her again.

* * *

 **Okay, so this is actually the ending of the story, because I don't want to make it too fluffy. I will add some more chapters (+/- 5), because I felt there were some issues mentioned that needed to be solved and I wanted to bring the original subject of the story (see the title) back. So each chapter from now on is just a little up-date on what happened after they finally got together.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Resumes

***Two months later***

Donna caressed his chest: "Good morning."

"Good morning," Harvey mumbled as he pulled her body to his. She placed her arms on his chest and looked him in the eye. "Harvey, I've been thinking… don't you think it's time to find a new secretary?"

"No, I'll manage."

"Harvey, seriously. You need someone to keep you organized."

"But none of them will be as good as you."

"I know, I'm Donna. But what if I helped you select a new secretary?"

"Al right," he replied as he kissed her.

* * *

"Donna, what's wrong?" Louis asked her.

"Huh, nothing," she replied.

"No, not nothing, I can see it on your face. Something is bothering you."

"I'm just helping Harvey to select a new secretary. That's all."

"Are you sure, that's all?"

"I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Louis, if you've got something to say. Say it already."

"Donna, you know I adore you and you're the best at what you do, but …"

"You're firing me?" she asked raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"No, Donna, I'm not. But I noticed you've changed. I've watched you work for Harvey all those years and you excelled. You just glowed all day. And now, that glow, that look is missing."

"What do you mean, Louis?"

"It's not complete missing, it just isn't there all day anymore. Only for about an hour in the morning and an hour after you've come back from lunch." Donna swallowed, that were the exact moments in the day she had just spend time with Harvey. It was their new ritual, having breakfast together and going out for lunch.

"If you want to go back to work for Harvey, I understand. I want you to be happy."

"Thank you, Louis. But I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? He hasn't hired a new secretary yet."

"I mean, Harvey and I are together," she replied, "as a couple."

"I know."

"You knew?"

"Donna, I'm not blind. Everybody knew the two of you are crazy about each other. And you thought I wouldn't notice the fact that the man who never ever took a lunch break, was missing from the office every time you were out for lunch?

Donna chuckled.

"But I don't understand, why can't you go back as his secretary?"

"Because of my rule: to not get involved with the men I work with."

"Donna, rules are meant to be broken."

Donna smiled at her friend, "Louis, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Ooh, I'll miss you and your colour coded filing system, but I need you to be happy. But promise me to help me find a new secretary."

Donna gave Louis a hug and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."

* * *

Two hours later Donna walked into Harvey's office.

"Donna."

"Hi, I just came to give you this," as she handed him a stack of files. "A selection of the best legal secretaries, professionally check by me."

He took the files from her, "Thank you."

"If you need anything else, I'll be in the file room," Donna said as she walked out.

Harvey looked at the stack of resumes in front of him. This made it real, this stack of paper. Donna was not coming back to work for him. These past two months he had fired every temp in town and after two weeks Jessica had given up. He deliberately didn't hire anyone; no-one could compare to Donna. But now, now it was time to hire a new secretary. He still didn't want to, but this time Donna had mentioned it. And he thought that if he didn't she would think he was still trying to get her to work for him.

He went through the resumes, they were all great. Excellent reviews and recommendations, but none of them stood out. He decided to focus on something else for now and placed the stack of papers on his coffee table, but the bottom file fell on the ground. He grabbed it and found himself staring at a picture of Donna. _Had she added her own resume to this stack?_

"What's this?" he asked when he held her resume in front of her.

"My resume."

"I can see that. But what does this mean, for us?" Yes he wanted her to work for him, but he wanted her both in his professional life as his personal. And she had made it very clear that he couldn't have both, and he couldn't lose her. He didn't want to go back to just a professional relationship.

"It means I want to come back and work for you and .."

"But you said you couldn't do both! Donna, I don't want to lose you. I don't want go back and pretend like nothing has happened."

"Will you just shut up and let me explain?" she ordered, it were the same words he had said to her, "I talked to Louis and he said I have changed. That I've lost my spark; and I started thinking about what he had said. I realised he was right, I have changed. I realised that I need you. That I can't be me without you."

Harvey smiled, he recognized the words and he placed his arms around her waist.

"What I'm trying to tell you, Harvey, is that I want both. I want it all. I want everything."

He pulled her in and kissed her, "You'll start Monday morning."


	19. Chapter 19 - Donna's Needs

**Thanks for the reviews; here's the next update. To the guest who pointed out the friendship between Donna and Louis, you are right and it made me realise I had been quite mean to the guy; getting punched in the face and nearly shot in under 36 hours? Guess I'll have to add a chapter making it up to Louis. Any ideas?**

* * *

It was a month before the wedding and everyone, well mostly Donna, was busy with the big event. The rest, even the bride to be, Rachel, was still very focussed on work. In fact she was out with Harvey to take care of some business. Donna wondered what it was, cause she hadn't scheduled a meeting, but her thoughts were interrupted when a young man showed up at her desk.

"Hello, are you miss Paulsen?"

"Yes, but please call me Donna," she said to the man, who looked oddly familiar to her. "How can I help you?"

"Actually I was looking for my uncle. Uhm, I mean, Harvey Specter. He promised he would help us today," the man said as he pointed a young blonde girl with a small child on her arm.

The girl walked to Donna and shook her hand; "Hi, I'm Stephanie, I believe you've already met Reggie."

"Ooh, of course! Hello, Reginald, Stephanie. Follow me, Harvey's out at the moment, but we can wait in his office."

They seated themselves on the couch; "So, what do you need Harvey for."

"We're actually here to meet Mr. Litt,"Stephanie said.

"And Harvey promised he would watch Reggie while we were out," Reginald added.

"If it's no problem for you, I could watch him until Harvey gets back," Donna offered, "You'll find Louis Litt's office at the end of the hallway."

.

Donna took Reggie in her arms and she wondered how Harvey had arranged this without her knowing, so she called him. She knew he would have wanted to see the kid.

"Harvey, your services are needed at the office," he heard her say.

"If this is about your needs, I'm in a meeting," he looked at Rachel and mimed: "Donna." Rachel nodded.

"This is not about my needs! But if you're so concerned about my needs..." she teased him.

"Donna?"

"No, I'm kidding. There's someone special here to see you. You really should come to the office, besides I know you don't have a meeting."

"Fine, I'm on my way," he said as he hung up.

"Apparently I'm needed at the office," he said to Rachel.

"Aren't you always? I guess, she didn't buy the meeting lie?"

"Guess I should really learn how to set my own appointments."

Rachel chuckled, the man behind the counter just looked confused.

"But we're almost done here, right?" Rachel asked, "have you made your decision yet?"

"Yes," Harvey said determined, "this one," as he pointed at the oval shaped 2,5 carat diamond ring.

"The Soleste Oval," the man said, "an excellent choice."

"Perfect, she'll love it," Rachel confirmed.

.

Rachel and Harvey walked back to the office.

"When are you going to ask her?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I guess I don't have to remind you of your own advice."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you told Mike that if he was waiting for the right time, he would wait forever."

"He told you I said that?"

"Yes, so thanks I guess," she laughed, "but it wasn't the only interesting thing he told me about you that night."

Harvey raised his eyebrows, not sure what Rachel meant.

"Ooh come on, you and I both now you screwed up with Donna that night! I simply convinced her not to give up on you just yet."

Harvey laughed, "thanks, I guess."

.

Harvey hid the small blue bag in the pocket of his coat as he walked towards his office. He didn't see Donna at her cubicle, and was actually relieved about that, because he wasn't sure if he could handle it if she would question him right now. Then he heard music coming from his office, better yet he heard his father playing. He walked inside to see Donna dancing slowly in front of the window. He placed his coat carefully on the table, as he walked towards her, "You know it takes two to tango?"

Donna smiled, "good thing I'm not alone then," she said as she turned around holding Reggie in her arms. Harvey smiled at the sight in front of him. "But, quiet, he is just asleep. He wouldn't stop crying until I put this record on."

"Shows he's got great taste," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Donna handed Reggie to Harvey; "I'll go look for Reginald and Stephanie."

"It was good to see him again," Harvey said as Donna poured both of them a glass of scotch.

"Yeah, it was. He's gotten so big."

Harvey walked towards his record player and placed another record on it.

Donna smiled when she heard Gordons voice at the beginning of the track and Harvey walked back towards her and offered her his hand. "You know I never got to dance with you today."

"I thought you didn't like dancing?"

"Not when I'm dancing with you," he said as he swirled her in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20 - Louis' Birthday

**Thanks again everyone for the reviews. Here's a more Louis focussed chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Donna?"

"Yes, Harvey," she asked as she walked into his office.

"Can you get me a cup of coffee."

"Really? I thought that now you were capable of buying gifts on your own, you could get your own coffee."

"What do gifts have to do with coffee?" he asked.

"You did buy a gift, right? Harvey I told you a dozen of times."

"What gift?"

"For Louis, of course! It's his birthday."

"My presence alone is a present in itself for Louis. Besides I've never given him a gift for his birthday."

Donna rolled her eyes, _yes you have, you just didn't pick it yourself._

"So coffee?" he asked again.

"I'm on my way," she said as she walked out of his office.

.

Donna opened the cabinet to get a cup when she saw one of Louis signature mugs. _That will teach him,_ she thought as she grabbed it and filled it with coffee. She walked back to Harvey's office and handed him the cup in such a way the print was facing here.

"Thanks," he said as he reached out his hand to grab the cup.

Donna pulled it back, "only, if you go over to his office and congratulate him."

Harvey sighed. "Fine," he said as he got up out of his chair. He grabbed the cup and gave her his signature smirk.

* * *

Harvey walked down the hallway of the firm drinking the cup of coffee Donna had given to him, when he saw Louis sitting in the conference room. He was talking to someone, but Harvey didn't see anyone else in the room. His first thought was that Louis had finally gone crazy, but as he took another two steps he could see Louis was skyping.

"Happy Birthday to our name partner!" he heard Louis parents sing. _Ugh,_ Harvey shrugged.

"Thanks mom," Louis answered, "And BTW, dad, if you're not going to bother figuring out where the camera is you should put some pants on."

'Well I don't mind."

"I do," Louis answered.

"Ooh and Louis," his mom started, "'I had to remind you that Esther couldn't make it today."

"Thank god for that."

"Louis! That's your sister," he heard his father say, _exactly,_ Louis thought.

Harvey entered the room, "Are that your mom and dad?"

"Harvey, get out. I'm skyping." But he didn't, he continued walking to Louis.

"Is that Harvey Specter, your best frie.." his mother started, but Louis shut his laptop down.

"Was that your mom and dad?" he asked again, trying to hold his laugh he took a sip of his coffee.

"No what are you talking about." Louis looked up to Harvey and noticed the cup. "You just got Litt up!"

"What did you just say to me?"

Louis pointed at the cup, "I didn't think you would use it."

Harvey turned the cup around and looked at the text on it. _Donna!_ "It was the only one left," he improvised.

"Anyway, I came congratulate you on your birthday," Harvey continued as he pulled two tickets out of his jacket.

Louis looked at the tickets, "you're taking me to the ballet?"

"No, Louis, I'm most definitely not taking you to the ballet," he said as he placed the tickets on the table and walked back.. "But I heard from Mike, that he would love to go mudding with you again."

.

He found Donna in her cubicle with a big grin on her face. He stopped and leaned on the edge of her desk. "You're lucky that I love you, cause otherwise…"

She turned around and looked at him. "You'd fire me? Ooh please, you wouldn't survive a day without me," she said as she got up and placed a kiss on his cheeks. "Here are the Globex corporation files, you have a meeting at 3. And I need you to sign this," she said as she hold a card in front of him.

* * *

Louis stared at the tickets in front of him, he could only think of two persons to take with him. But Rachel was so busy with the wedding that Donna was the only option. He walked over to her cubicle.

"Donna," he said.

"Louis," she answered pretending she didn't know what day it was.

"Can you help me with .."

"No," she answered, now only turning to face him.

He questioned her face, _did Donna not know what day it was?_ But before he could ask her again, her face turned into a bright smile. "But I can give you this," she said as she got out of her chair and walked towards him to give him a hug and handed him the card. "Happy Birthday Louis. Follow me."

Louis followed Donna back to his office where she had already hidden his present. Louis stopped and looked at the big box on his desk. It had a giant red bow on it and there were strange sounds coming out of it. He looked at Donna, quite scared.

"Don't just stand there. Open it!"

Louis stepped forward and lifted the lid of the box and his heart melted at the sight in front of him. Inside the box was a young kitten. He lifted the feline creature and hugged it. "Donna, how did you know?"

"It wasn't just me, it's from Harvey too," she said trying to cover his ass.

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"Two presents from Harvey, Donna what have you done to the man?"

"Two presents?" she asked, she was confused he had just told her he didn't buy anything.

"Uhu, he got me tickets to the ballet for tonight."

"Tickets for the ballet?" she repeated, she still couldn't believe it.

"Yes, will you join me?"

"Uhm… sure. What time?"

"Eight, but I'll take you to dinner first."

* * *

Harvey watched his red head walk back to her cubicle; how he loved that woman. He opened the bottom drawer of his desk and stared at the blue bag inside it. He had had the ring for two and a half weeks now, but he hadn't had the opportunity to ask her yet. He wanted to make it special; take her out to dinner first. Maybe even go dancing. He reminded himself of his own advice; that if he'd be waiting for the perfect moment he would wait forever. He looked up at Donna again; he could not let her wait forever. He got the little black box out of the bag and placed it in the pocket of his jacket. Tonight was the night; he couldn't wait anymore.

He got up out of his chair and walked towards her. He leaned on her edge of her cubicle like he had done that morning.

"Harvey?"

"Let's go."

Donna looked up at him; "Go? It's only five."

"Yes, let's go. I want to take you out for dinner."

Donna smiled at him, but then remembered her plans with Louis. "I'm sorry, I have a date tonight."

"A date?" he asked her.

"Louis is taking me to the ballet. And we're going for dinner first."

"Great," he said.

"Yeah, so sweet of you to give him those tickets. You got me there, I really thought you hadn't gotten him anything."

 _Yeah,_ he thought as his hand clenched around the box in his pocket. He really wished he hadn't gotten Louis anything. He was being blindsided by his own gift. "Have fun, I'll see you at home."

* * *

Louis took her to Narcissa where they enjoyed a delicious carrot wellington before they watched Le Nozze di Figaro. It was beautiful as always and afterwards they chatted about their shared love for the performance arts over some drinks. On their way back Louis thanked her again for the lovely evening; it surely had been one of his best birthdays. Donna kissed her friend goodbye when she got out of the cab in front of Harvey's building. "Goodnight, Louis."

"Goodnight Donna," he mirrored, "ooh, one more thing. Does he already have a name?" he asked about the kitten.

"I called her Norma," she replied.

Louis smiled and let out a tear remembering his late secretary. "Perfect."


	21. Chapter 21 - The Wedding

**Thanks for all the reviews! Really appreciate it :)**

* * *

It's the day of Mike and Rachel's wedding and Donna is helping her best friend getting ready. Donna hands her the bouquet of flowers, "Ready?"

"Yes," Rachel said with a big smile.

As the music starts playing they enter the room; Donna up front followed by Rachel and Robert Zane. Donna looks at Mike who's nervously waiting at the altar, but the moment he spots Rachel his face just lit up. Donna smiled; it was her favourite part of a wedding seeing the reaction of the groom when he sees his bride for the first time. She looks to the right of Mike and watched Harvey who smiles at her. She wonders if Harvey will have the same look on his face Mike just had, if she was the one walking down the aisle.

"I do," Rachel said.

"Then you may now kiss the bride." The sentence isn't even completed yet before Mike cups Rachel's face and kisses her. Harvey looks at his two associates and then looks at Donna. He can't believe how happy he is right now and although they are here together at the wedding, they aren't officially out as a couple. So all he can do is give her an arm and escort her out of the room to the party. Donna excepts his arm and her hand catches his; their fingers interlace and Harvey rubs the back of her hand with his thumb. Donna looks up to him and whispers that she loves him. Harvey brings her hand to his lips and he places a kiss on her back of her hand. "I love you too."

They walk into the dining room and Harvey holds Donna's chair back as she sits down. He quickly places a kiss on her head before he places himself on the seat next to her. Donna's hand is resting on his knees and every now and then her hand moves higher up his leg. Harvey looks at her hand and he swallows, she's turning him on. He looks at her and mimics her to stop, she just gave him a smirk smile. _Two can play this game,_ he thinks as he pulls her chair closer to his with his feet. He places his left arm on the back of her chair. His fingers caress the soft skin of her arm and his touch sends shivers down her spine. Donna turned herself a little and looked at him; now he just smirks at her. So she moves her hand even higher. Harvey looks down at the movement of her hand and he swallows. She notices he's getting nervous, but she doesn't want to stop so she starts drawing patterns with her index finger, just like he always does. Harvey can't handle it anymore and he removes his arm from her waist and grabs her hand that was dangerously high on his leg. She looks at him questioning his move; he turns her hand around and caresses the palm of her hand not breaking their eye contact until he hears Mikes voice through the speakers: "I want to thank everyone for being here today and I hope you all enjoy dinner." Harvey only releases Donna's hand because neither of them would be able to enjoy dinner otherwise.

After a delicious dinner it is time to cut the cake and for Rachel to throw the bouquet. All Rachel's nieces and friends gather together on the dancefloor. Rachel looks at the group of girls in front of her, but she notices the redhead still at the dining table. "Donna Paulsen," she says through the microphone, "I won't throw this bouquet until you get your ass over here."

Donna looks up, she wants to say something but Harvey is already dragging her to the dance floor. He pushes Donna towards the girls with a little slap on her ass and she gives him a semi angry look before he walks to the back and places himself between all the other men. Rachel pleased to see her friend now also on the dancefloor turns herself around and she throws the bouquet of flowers aiming for Donna. But the bouquet flies over the entire group of women and lands in Harvey's hands. He laughs and the entire audience turns around to look at him as he walks towards Donna.

Donna mumbles: "What are you doing?"

He thought about proposing to her, right there, but he didn't want to steal the show at his associates wedding; plus he didn't have the ring with him. So he said out loud, "I believe it's the maid of honours job to catch the bouquet, not the best man," as he handed Donna the flowers and stepped even closer to her.

Donna looked at him and whispered, "Harvey, what are you doing? No-one knows."

"Everyone that matters knows," he answered.

"Who?"

"You and I, we know," he replied and Donna's heart melted a little. "And Jessica knows, cause if it wasn't for her I would have never talked to Katie. And if Katie knows then Marcus knows; heck Emily knew all along. You're back at my desk, which means Louis knows. And I can't imagine that you haven't told Rachel and we all know Rachel tells Mike everything… so yes, everyone knows," he concluded as he closed the distance between them and kissed her. Donna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The crowd cheered and applauded and it was Mike's voice through the speakers saying 'finally' which made them brake their kiss and laugh.

After an evening of dancing together, he escorted Donna towards the elevator. As the doors closed he pressed the button of the tenth floor. Donna looked up at him questioning his action; their suite was on the eight floor. Harvey could see the question marks written all over her face, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and let his forehead rest on hers "I've got a surprise for you," was all he said. In fact he had secretly booked them the other honeymoon suite of the hotel. And when they walked inside, Donna could not believe her eyes. The entire room was filled with candles and roses. She looked up to Harvey with a big smile and he just smiled back and grabbed her hand placing a kiss on it as he walked her towards the bedroom. Donna walked backwards while kissing him and undoing his tie. Harvey stopped her just in front of the bed. He placed his hands on her hips again and whispered "turn around" in her ear. Donna obeys and her mouth drops at the sight in front of her. The bed is covered with rose peddles forming a heart, but in the middle of the heart she sees a tray with two glasses of champagne, a can of whipped cream and a small black box. The box is already opened and she admires the giant diamond ring inside; she brings her hands to her face. Not being able to speak she turns around to face Harvey again. But he's kneeled down behind her; he reaches for her hand. "Donna Roberta Paulsen, you are the most amazing woman I have met, you're the love of my life and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you. I know we've been married for eight years already, but will you do me the honour of making it official?"

Donna smiles at him and nods, unable to speak.

Harvey gets up again and takes her in his arms; "Is that a yes?" he teases her.

She kisses him; "Yes! Of course it is."


	22. Chapter 22 - Pregnant

**Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter, hope you like it :)**

* * *

Rachel has just come back after her honeymoon and the first thing she does that day at the office is find Donna. She walks to her cubicle and as expected Donna was already there typing away. Rachel stops in front of her friend and leans on the edge. Donna raises a finger to Rachel signalling she's almost ready to talk; when Rachel spots the diamond on Donna's finger. She smiles, _He asked!_ She thought, but before mentioning it she looks to her right to see if Harvey was already at the firm. And to her surprise he was; he looked up at the sight of his associate talking to his fiancée. _Fiancée!_ He nods at Rachel and she smiles at him giving him a thumbs up out of Donna's sight.

"Hi Rach, how was your honeymoon?"

"Amazing!" the younger woman exclaimed, "it was just perfect. I've got so much to tell you! And I think you have to tell me something too."

Donna looked at her hand and back to Rachel; she just smiled and nodded, "Want to grab lunch?"

"I think we'll need more than an hour to catch up, how about dinner?"

.

That afternoon Donna and Rachel leave the office together and the moment they step in the elevator, Rachel can't hold it in anymore: "Okay you've got to tell me, that giant rock on your finger? He finally proposed?"

Donna laughed, "the night of your wedding, but enough about me, Mrs. Ross! Tell me everything!"

Rachel tells her about Paris; the places they've visited and how romantic it was. And how weird it was to have their honeymoon as their first vacation together, but overall it was super romantic.

"Should we get wine? I believe I don't have any anymore" Donna asks as they walk down the streets of Manhatten.

Rachel swallows, "uhm, actually I can't."

"Wait, being married did not turn you into a teetotaller did it?"

"No, not completely," Rachel continued, "just for the next eight months." She smiles.

"OMG!, OMG! No, way," Donna exclaims, "does Mike know?"

Rachel shakes her head: "No not yet, I want to surprise him. Have you got any ideas?"

After an hour of shopping they've found the perfect gift for Mike (a book: _'Help, I've got my wife pregnant.')_ and they continue to Donna's place for dinner sans alcohol. Before Rachel leaves she asks her friend if she could hide the book and bring it to the office tomorrow; somehow Mike always finds stuff he isn't supposed to see yet.

* * *

The next morning Harvey went over to Donna's apartment to pick her up. Normally he would wait outside, but this time he walked to her door. "Hey, I thought you would wait outside?"

"Yeah, I don't know, I just wanted to see you already," he said before he gave her a kiss.

"Aaaw, you're such a wuss."

"What did you just call me?" he said as he looked at her bag on the kitchen counter. It was open and he didn't mean to scoop, but he saw something that got his attention. _Ooh shit,_ he thought, he wondered if he was ready for that.

"I think we both know what I just called you."

"Huh?" He was now completely distracted, and had forgotten their conversation.

"You're acting weird. Let's go," she said as she grabbed her bag, turned Harvey around and manoeuvred him outside.

Harvey couldn't focus that day, he kept thinking about the book he had seen. _Was Donna pregnant?_

"Earth to Harvey," sounded it through the intercom.

"Harvey?" Donna asked, as she walked in his office.

"Huh," Harvey exclaimed as he woke up out of his thoughts.

"What's up with you all day? You seem distracted."

"No, no, I'm fine. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'm helping Rachel in the library, I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay." _She's been hanging out with Rachel a lot these days,_ he thought, not that that was strange, but he felt like something was up. He waited for five minutes after Donna had left her cubicle as he walked towards it. It was Donna's sanctuary and he normally wouldn't be in there without her, but he needed to know. He looked over her desk and saw that her bag was still on the floor. He took place behind her desk and quickly looked around. No-one to be seen. He grabbed her bag. _Ooh this is so wrong. If she saw me now, I'd be dead,_ he thought as he opened it, but the book wasn't there. He wondered if he was going crazy, he'd swore he had seen it that morning. He needed to talk to someone, someone who could help him determine if he was going crazy.

.

He called Katie. "Hey, bro!" he heard his younger brother say, " everything alright?"

"Hey, Marcus. I was actually hoping to talk to Katie. Is she around?"

"Sorry, she's out with the kids. You sound nervous. What's up?" .

"I think Donna is pregnant," Harvey whispered so softly his brother couldn't hear it.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"Pregnant!," Harvey said out loud now, "I think Donna's pregnant."

"Wow! Congrats!"

"Thanks, I guess."

"Wait, you said you think she's pregnant. You're not sure? She hasn't told you?"

"No, she hasn't said anything. But I saw this book peeking out of her bag, with the title: Help, I've got my wife pregnant."

"Okay, yeah that could be a clue. But it's a good thing right? If she's pregnant?"

"I don't know, I guess. Yes."

"Harvey, have you talked about having kids with her?"

"Yes, no, not really."

"Bullshit! You either talked about it or you didn't, so did you?"

"We did once, but it was before we got together. When we were taking care of Reggie. She asked if I wanted children."

"And how did you answer?" Marcus had picked up some of his wife's therapy tricks.

"I said I did, someday."

"And what did Donna say?"

"Someday."

"Okay, so you both want kids. I don't see the problem here, bro."

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad, I'm not sure if I'll be a good at it."

"Harvey, you love Donna and she loves you. You're getting married, right?"

"Yes."

"And you both want children."

"Yes."

"Then everything will be alright."

"But I've no clue how to do this."

"Do you think I knew what I was doing? Heck, know what I'm doing, Harvey?"

They both laughed.

"Harvey, you and Donna will be fine. You'll be great parents. Congrats."

"Thanks, Marcus. Say hi to Katie and the kids for me," he said as he hung up the phone.

Harvey was glad he had talked to his brother, he could do this. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through the pictures. He stopped at the one Donna had taken of them with Reggie. _We looked like a family here,_ he thought, _we going to be a family now,_ he smiled. He was happy, when Donna came back he was going to talk to her. To tell her he knew.

.

When Donna was back in her cubicle Harvey called her via the intercom, "Donna, could you please come in for a second."

Donna entered his office, "What do you need me to do, Harvey?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to let you know, I know."

"Know? Know what, Harvey?"

"I know you're preg…"

But he got interrupted as Mike ran into his office.

"Mike, not now!" Harvey exclaimed, he didn't even look at the pup.

But Donna turned around, "OMG, Mike! Are you okay?" as she saw him turning white and he was breathing heavily. Donna knew what was going on, and by the looks of it she assumed Mike had just found out, but she couldn't say anything. Not until she knew for sure.

"She's pregnant!" the pup yelled and at those words Harvey finally looked up to see a very stressed associate. _How come Mike already knew, before him?_ This being in love thing was messing up his mind as he wasn't connecting the dots as quickly as he used to, but it finally hit him when Mike repeated. "Rachel is pregnant! I'm going to be a dad!"

Harvey was just in shock, he couldn't speak, but he didn't know what to say anyway.

"I know, congrats Mike," she said as she gave him a hug, "I do hope you enjoy the book." As Donna had made sure the kid was okay, she send him away, to celebrate with Rachel. When she turned around she was now looking at Harvey, who was still in shock.

"Waaaait…" Donna started, "You thought I was pregnant?"

Harvey nodded and sat down on his couch.

"I'm not," she said, _yet._

Harvey nodded again, still unable to speak.

"You don't look relieved," she said observing his face. She sat down on his lap and he looked up at her, "you hoped I was?"

"Yes," he heard himself confess.

Donna smiled and kissed him. "Well, we can take care of that tonight."


	23. Chapter 23 - Dinner with Martha

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, enjoy:)**

* * *

Harvey was sitting in his desk chair staring out of his window when Donna walked in his office. She leaned against the wooden cabinets in front of him, handing him one of the coffee cups. Harvey took it and saw she had made him a cappuccino with a heart showing in the cream. He took a sip of it, "Delicious," he said as he placed the cup on his desk. He reached for her cup and placed it besides his on the desk before he got up and moved closer to Donna, placing his hands around her waist.

"Harvey.." she mumbled when he kissed her. He pulled back and looked at her questioning her face.

"We're at the firm," she reasoned

"That's why I came in early," he replied, "there's no-one else around," as he continued placing kisses in the crook of her neck his hands travelling down from her waist to her thighs. Donna was about to tilt her head aside to give Harvey better access when the phone on her desk rang. She looked up and Harvey noticed she wanted to get it.

"Donna …"

"But.."

"Let it go."

She quickly looked at him and back to her desk, the phone was still ringing.

"In all those years you've worked for me, it's okay to miss a call every now and then," he said stepping between her legs, his hands now reaching under her skirt. He gave her his smirk smile, the one he knew she couldn't resist.

Donna gave in arching her back, making her breasts press against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. Her hands travelled down his arms resting on his rolled up sleeves as Harvey tried to unbutton her shirt. She looked down at his hand undoing the buttons revealing her pink lace bra. She looked up again and all she could she was him smiling at her. She placed herself on the floor again and turned Harvey around. As she did another button of her shirt popped open giving Harvey now a full view of her breasts. Donna's hands moved to his belt as she lowered herself to the floor. Harvey couldn't move for a second, shocked that she was about to do this in his office. When he looked down at her hands all he saw were two big brown eyes glaring back at him and a lot of red hair. He swallowed while Donna got back up giving him the same smirk smile he had given her just a couple of minutes before. He tilted his head as if he was asking her why she didn't continue.

"You're office is made out of glass," she said to him as she pushed him back in his chair and sat on his lap while trying to button her shirt. But Harvey had his arms wrapped around hers and he was fighting with her hands to unbutton her shirt again. "Harvey, stop."

"No," he fought back kissing to spot in her neck he knew she was very sensitive. He could feel her melt in his arms. She turned around to face him placing her left leg over her right and over the arm of his chair, to which Harvey responded with stroking his right hand over her leg. She reached for his cheeks and gave him a gentle kiss. "Harvey, we can't do this at the office. "

"I'm the boss. I can do whatever the hell I want," he replied as his hand disappeared under her skirt for the second time that morning.

"Not fair," she argued when the phone on her desk rang once again. "I really should get that."

"No you don't." Donna smiled, she liked how he wasn't all business anymore, but they were at the office. She counted her options. "I do," she said removing his hand, "It's 7.45 and you have a meeting at 8."

"That's fifteen minutes!"

"I can count."

"I can do a lot of things in fifteen minutes," he offered leaning in for a kiss, but she placed her index finger on his lips, trying not to give in. "I know, but you've already got a situation going on down there and I don't think Mr. Hernandez is into that kind of business," she said. She got up and walked to her cubicle buttoning her shirt again realising her hard nipples were showing through her blouse, _shit._

Harvey stared at his crotch, _crap, Donna was wright,_ he thought as he turned around to see Donna answer the phone. He looked at her which wasn't helping the situation. He wondered how he had been able to repress his feelings all those years, cause only looking at her now turned him on. Donna talked to Mr. Hernandez' personal assistant, she told her he had to cancel the meeting. While talking on the phone she could feel Harvey's eyes burning on her skin, practically undressing her with his eyes. She turned to him giving him an angry look trying to make him stop, but seeing him just sent a shiver down her spine and increased the jitters between her legs, _shit._ She now had to tell him Mr. Hernandez wasn't coming after all, she considered not telling him, but she knew he'd be pissed if he didn't know. She pressed the button of the intercom.

"Mr. Hernandez had to cancel his 8 am meeting," he heard Donna's voice say through the intercom. His head shot up. "Get. In. Here. Now." Donna knew where this was going, she gave him an angry look again and shook her head. "No," she answered and placed herself in her desk chair to confirm her statement.

"Donna?"

"No, Harvey," she said as she turned her chair around to start with her work. She knew she would give in if she continued looking at him. Harvey kept his eyes on the red head what wasn't helping him, _think unsexy things,_ he said to himself when Louis walked into his office. _Ooh, that will do._

Normally Donna would stop Louis from entering Harvey office, but she couldn't concentrate with Harvey's gaze fixed on her. She hoped that talking to Louis would release her from his eyes, but when it didn't she got up from her chair, grabbed her phone and Harvey's calendar and left her cubicle. Harvey noticed her leaving, but he couldn't follow her as he was still talking to Louis.

* * *

Rachel was just about to walk to Donna's desk to meet her for lunch when she felt she had to pee for the tenth time that morning and she hurried herself towards the bathroom. There she found Donna who asked her if she was okay. "Wait a second," Rachel replied quickly as she disappeared into toilet. "Yes, I am," Rachel continued as she left the booth, "just got to pee all day, every day." She smiled as she looked at her belly although there was nothing to be seen yet. "Why are you here? With your work stuff?" she asked her friend.

"I'm hiding," Donna replied.

"Hiding? From whom?"

"I'm hiding from Harvey."

Rachel gave her a questioning face and chuckled. "Why?"

Donna placed her notebook next to her on the cabinets she was sitting on, she sighed. "Okay, so we were kind of making out in his office," she started, "and I can't concentrate when his eyes are undressing me. And now I am.. I am..," she stumbled on her words, trying to figure out what she was, but there was only one word for it. Horny, she was horny, "hiding from him."

"You could always go to the file room," Rachel responded.

"The file room?" Donna repeated and Rachel just nodded letting out a laugh.

"No, you and Mike?"

Rachel just gave her a vague smile and turned around. "Just don't forget to lock the door," she said before she left the restroom.

* * *

At one o'clock he peeked at her cubicle for the umpteenth time that day, but there was still no sign of his secretary. He did however see another familiar face. A very familiar face, just a bit older and a different hair colour. He got out of his chair and walked towards the older woman. "I can't believe my eyes," he said as he approached her.

She turned around and gave him a big smile, "Harvey!"

"Mrs. Paulsen," he replied, but she raised a her index finger to him, "Martha." He guided her into his office and sat next to her on his couch. " How can I help you, Martha?" he asked handing her a cup of coffee.

"I came to see Donna, do you know where she is?"

He looked at Donna's cubicle and let out a little sigh, "No, I don't at the moment."

His sigh didn't go unnoticed as Martha continued, "but I also came to see if you were okay?"

"Okay? Why wouldn't I be okay?"

She tilted her head and gave him the same look Donna always gives him when she's questioning his answers. "Ooh, come on, Harvey," she said, "You and I both know, the two of you have always been in love with each other, but you never did anything about it and now she's engaged."

Harvey smiled at his soon to be mother in law, but before he could answer Donna barged in his office.

"Harvey! File room! Now!" she demanded when she entered the room, but before she could got stopped in her tracks. "Mom?" she asked, shocked to see her mother there.

Martha got up from the couch and walked towards her daughter, "good to see you, honey." Donna just stood perplex as her mother hugged her and she looked at Harvey who mimicked to hug back. Something she usually did to him.

"Uhm, hi mom," Donna said looking at her, "what are you doing here?"

"Since when does a mother need an excuse to see her daughter?" Martha smiled.

"Yeah, Donna, mothers don't need excuses," Harvey added, which Donna answered with another angry look, "I know. But I thought you were going to see Alice today?"

"I was. I am, but I thought maybe you and I could have dinner tonight at your place?" Martha asked.

"Sure."

Donna kissed her mom goodbye and walked her out of Harvey's office. Martha turned around, "good seeing you, Harvey. Honey, bring your fiancée. Can't wait to meet him!"

.

Donna walked back to Harvey's desk, still puzzled about what had just happened. "Why didn't you tell her?" he asked.

"I wanted to tell her in person."

"You told her you're engaged," he countered.

"I didn't," she replied. "Alice must have seen the ring when she came over the other day and told her. And I couldn't just call her and tell her I got engaged to my boss, could I?"

"I hope that's not all I am."

She smiled and placed her hands on the lapels of his jackets. "Of course not," she replied as she gave him a quick kiss, "I just wanted to tell it in person."

He placed a kiss on her forehead, "alright."

Harvey watched Donna walk back to her cubicle to grab her stuff, he had agreed in giving her the rest of the day off so she could prepare for dinner with her mom when he heard a beep coming from his laptop. He looked at his screen and a new meeting on his calendar popped up. The message read : 7pm – telling mom. He smiled as he saw her walk towards the elevator.

* * *

Donna heard a knock on her door, she quickly looked at the clock wondering if she should already have dinner ready, but it was only six. Smiling she walked towards the door, there was only one person that could be at her door right now.

"Harveeey?!" He smiled at her and handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"For me?" she asked.

"No they're for your mom," he replied and Donna's smile disappeared from her face. "That's why I got you this," he said as he removed his other hand from behind his back. She smiled at the box of chunky monkey in front of her. "Only because it has chocolate," she said as she kissed him and walked him inside.

"Why are you here?" she asked, but she already knew.

"Your mom told you to bring your fiancée and last time I checked that was me."

Donna walked towards her table and grabbed her phone while giving him a mischievous smile.

"What are you doing?"

"Just cancelling my other suitors," joked.

"Very funny," he said as he removed the phone from her hand.

"I'm sorry," she said as she let her head hang down.

He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head, looking in her eyes; "What's wrong?"

"I … I just wasn't sure you if you wanted to be here tonight," she confessed.

"Why not?"

"I love you, Harvey, but I'm not sure my mom will be happy about this. About us. And I didn't want you to witness her possible shock or anger. I was just afraid."

"Babe," Harvey started.

"Babe?" she repeated.

"Shut up, we're getting married. I can call you babe if I want to," he countered. "Point is, we're getting married. Together, I'm here for you. We can tell her together." Donna smiled at his words.

"Besides, she'll be happy for us."

"She will?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it," he said putting up his Specter smile.

"There's something you're not telling me," Donna concluded.

"No there isn't"

"Yes there is. OMG, you already told her didn't you?" she asked, "that's why she specifically said to bring my fiancée."

"No," he laughed, "I promise I haven't said a word."

"Then how can you be sure?"

"Because when I saw your mom at the office she basically said she felt sorry for me."

"She felt sorry for you?"

"She accused me of not acting on my feelings for you all those years and that I was too late now. Boy, if she only knew.."

Donna laughed, "she'll be shocked."

Harvey placed his jacket on a chair and walked towards the kitchen while rolling up his sleeves. "So, what's for dinner."

"My mom's favourite."

"Shrimps," he concluded and they both laughed remembering how they had dinner with her mom last time. How he had laughed so hard he had spit a piece of shrimp in the back of her mother's hair without her even noticing it.

An hour later Harvey opened the door of Donna's apartment to let Martha in. "Mrs. Pau.., Martha."

Martha smiled at him as she entered the place and walked towards her daughter. "Hi mom," she said as she gave her a hug.

Harvey could sense how nervous Donna was, even after he told her everything will be alright. "Ladies, take a seat. I'll grab dinner," he said as he touched Donna's arm just too long. Martha noticed and her eyes went back and forth between the two of them. Harvey placed the plate on the table and took the seat next to Donna quickly squeezing her knee to reassure her everything will be fine.

"Harvey made dinner," Donna started and she looked at him once again.

"It looks delicious, Harvey," her mother replied. Knowing her daughter, she noticed something was definitely going on and Donna was never the one to tell things, so she decided to poke the bear. "Honey, it's not that I don't like spending time with Harvey, but I thought you would ask your fiancée to join us?"

Donna swallowed, _this was it, there was no way back._ She reached for Harvey's hand and looked at him before she looked at her mom, "I did."

"You did?" Martha teased her, she knew what was coming but she wanted to hear her say it.

"Mom, I … Harvey and I are getting married," he heard her say. They had been engaged for three weeks now, but to hear her say it sounded magical. He smiled at Martha and looked at Donna again, giving her a quick kiss. "I'm sorry it took me this long," he apologised to her mother.

Martha smiled, _I knew it._ "Better late than never. I'm so happy for you honey. The two of you will make gorgeous babies."

"Mom!" Donna exclaimed and Harvey just laughed.

After Martha had left, Harvey pulled her in his arms. "See, this wasn't so bad."

"I know," she said as he rested his head on hers.

"So, what was that about the file room today?"

Donna laughed, "I, uh… I needed to show you something," she improvised.

Harvey laughed, "same thing you're going to show me now?" he teased as he lifted her up and walked her to the bedroom.

She smirked at him and nodded as he placed her on her bed. Their mouths instantly crashed on each others, finally being able to give in completely that day. His hands moved to her breast and he undid her shirt for the second time that day revealing the pink lace bra that had been teasing his mind all day. As he went down placing kisses on her freckles he noticed Donna slightly moving and grabbing something out of the drawer of her nightstand. He moved up again to see what she was doing and he saw her holding a condom in her hands. He tilted his head questioning her move, they never used condoms.

"It just occurred to me, that I forgot to take my birth control pill."

"That didn't just occur to you," he teased remembering the conversation right before the other time.

"No it didn't, but I did forget and it made me think about our conversation of yesterday. I just want to know if you're sure?"

"Well according to your mother we would make beautiful babies."

She giggled, "Harvey."

"Babe," he said again, "nothing would make me more happy than being able to call you the mother of my … let's face it, red haired children," he said as he took the condom out of her hand and tossed it on the floor, kissing her again.


	24. Chapter 24 - Pickles

**Thanks for the comments and follows. I'm sorry for the confusion about the niece/nephew/ cousin writing, but it were indeed Marcus kids. Here's another chapter. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Try this one," she said as she held a spoon in front of him.

Harvey leaned on her desk and took the spoon from her hand taking a bite of the third possible wedding cake. "Hmmm, strawberries and chocolate," he mumbled. "Reminds me of you," he whispered in her ear.

Donna smirked at him, "Really?"

Harvey placed a quick kiss on her cheek, they were at the office after all and it was in the middle of the day. "Don't worry you taste better," he teased her.

Donna let out a laugh and took a bite of the next option. She seductively licked the spoon as she winked at Harvey. She could hear him growl as she got out of her chair and leaned towards him holding another cake in front of him. "I think this one tastes more like me," she whispered with the twinkle in her eyes Harvey loved seeing.

Harvey took the cake in his mouth and he instantly recognized the flavour; a smirk smile appearing on his lips. "Whipped cream," he answered their faces merely inches apart.

"Ooh, look at the lovely couple."

The voice of the elderly woman made Donna step back, she looked at the couple in front of her desk and so did Harvey.

"Grandpa," Harvey practically exclaimed when he saw the man in front of him, he walked around the cubicle to greet him and the woman he had always seen as his grandmother, but technically wasn't. Donna extended her hand and greeted Mr. and Mrs. Specter, she quickly glanced at the calendar on her desk and indeed they had a meeting. _How come I didn't remember this,_ she questioned herself, _must be the wedding planning._

Harvey guided his grandfather, the original Reginald Specter into his office and left his wife, Anne, with Donna.

"Harvey," Donna interrupted him, "before you go, which one did you like best? So I can get back to the bakery," she asked.

"That last one," he replied as he continued walking.

 _Whipped cream, of course._ Donna smiled and asked Anne for her opinion, the woman had been married for over forty years. Mrs. Specter took a bite of the cake. "Ooh this is lovely, maybe a bit more vanilla.. but otherwise perfect," the seventy five year old woman answered.

"Really?" Donna questioned as she took another bite herself, "I feel like it's missing something… but not one of those usual flavours," she continued. "Something more sour," Donna concluded.

Anne smiled and leaned forward to Donna, "something like pickles?" she guessed, but she already knew that was the kind of flavour Donna was looking for.

"Yes," Donna screamed out, "exactly. Sounds weird right, but I just feel like it would work together really well," she continued chatting.

Anne walked around the cubicle towards Donna, "honey," she started, "I can completely understand why you are craving for that right now. I had the same thing every time during the first view months, but believe me as I say your guests will not agree with that flavour combination for a wedding cake."

Donna repeated Anne's words in her mind, but all she could do was stare at the woman.

Anne looked up from Donna and back to Harvey. "Aaah. I see," she started, "you haven't told him yet. Don't worry, honey, my lips are sealed. Congrats."

Donna swallowed and managed to produce a simple thanks with a smile.

.

After his grandparents had left the firm again he leaned on the edge of Donna's cubicle. She looked distracted; definitely not her usual self. "What was that all about?" he asked.

Donna looked up at him, not sure what to say.. she wasn't even sure of it. "Oooh, just some wedding advice," she improvised.

Harvey smiled at her; and thought it better not to question her change in behaviour. "Okay," he replied as he walked back to his office.

"Harv," she mumbled which made him turn around, "do you need me for anything else. I kind of promised Mike to check on Rachel today."

"No, tell her I said hi," he answered.

.

Donna greeted Rachel who was now twenty weeks pregnant with twins and already practically unable to do anything.

"Donn, do you want anything to drink," Rachel asked as she tried to lift herself from the couch, but Donna stopped her.

"Rach, sit down. I can find my way to your kitchen. Shall I make tea?" she asked as she was already on her way over to the kitchen.

"Ooh yes, the tea bags are in the third cabinet," Rachel said over her shoulder.

Donna waited for the tea to boil as she looked around in the kitchen. She opened the cabinet to grab the tea bags when she spotted the second shelf, filled with jars with pickles. Donna swallowed and took a step back. _This is just a coincidence. It must be. Maybe it's Mike's favourite food,_ she thought as she tried to calm herself. Donna walked back to the living room, but she had to know. "So is Mike's favourite food pickles or something?" she playfully asked, wondering why she had the sudden urge to eat one, as she seated herself next to Rachel.

"Ooh you saw those," Rachel laughed, "they're actually for me and these two," Rachel added as she rubbed her belly.

 _Ooh._ Donna was freaking out internally but managed to maintain her posture. "So how are you doing?" Donna asked as calmly as possible.

.

On her way back she stopped by the pharmacy. _Just to be sure._ With five tests, _how could she trust one,_ in her purse she continued walking to now their apartment. When Donna opened the front door she found herself face to face with Harvey, "Ooh, you're here," she said as she took a step back from the surprise.

"Yeah, I live here too," he answered as he gave her a kiss.

She smiled at him. "I know that, I just didn't expect you yet," she explained.

"Well it's six and you made a reservation for six thirty," he answered, something was up. He could sense it, he just didn't know what it was.

"Ooh, yeah. That's right. I forgot," she answered as she followed him inside.

"You forgot? What day is it, I need to write this down," he teased her.

"Today is the seventh of kiss my ass and tomorrow is the eighth of next dinner reservation is on you," she shot back as she walked to the bedroom. "Just give me a second to change into something else," she called back. She quickly hid the bag from the pharmacy in her drawer and changed into a cobalt blue dress with a very open back, just to tease Harvey.

.

Donna stared at both their plates the waiter had just brought, she noticed the side salad that came with Harvey's dish. _Pickle salad. What else could it be this day,_ she thought as she reached out her hand. "Are you going to eat this?" she asked as she pointed at the cup.

Harvey laughed, _typical Donna to order one thing and then eat whatever he had ordered._ "Yeah, probably," he teased.

"Well, too late," she answered imitating his signature smile as she snatched the cup from under his nose and started eating it. "Oooh, this is so good," she mumbled.

"I guess you won't leave anything for me?" he asked, he already knew the answer.

"Nope," she replied.

.

Back at the apartment Harvey lifted her from the ground. While he was placing kissed in her neck he carried her to the bedroom. Donna undid the buttons of his shirt while he removed her shoes and worked his way up her legs until his hands reached the fabric from her dress. He pulled it over her head, revealing her black lace bra and panties. He gently pushed her down on the duvet and as Donna pulled down his pants he kissed her passionately. His hands moving over her back pulling her closer. When he pulled her back up on his lap that's when she felt it. A wave of nausea hit her. Donna pulled back from the kiss and looked at Harvey. "Will you just hold me, tonight," she asked. "I'm feeling a bit sick," she added.

Harvey kissed her again as he lay her down on the bed and lay himself besides her. "That doesn't surprise me one bit," he answered.

Donna's eyes widened, "uh, what?"

Harvey laughed, "Besides your own dinner you practically ate half of mine, but I still love you," he whispered as he pulled her closer. "And you had ice cream, twice. Not to mention the hot chocolate and brownie afterwards," he continued as his hand lowered on her stomach and remained on the spot below her belly button. As if he already knew.

.

Harvey was making breakfast when Donna retreated herself in the bathroom. With the tests. All five of them. She had never felt more nervous in her life; those couple of minutes felt like hours. She turned the first test around and stared at the display, two lines. She smiled. _Donna calm down. This is just one test it could be wrong._ She picked up the next; a smiley face was staring at her. Donna squealed when she looked at the last test. Pregnant. All five of them gave her the same answer.

"Are you alright in there?" Harvey yelled at her squeal.

Donna woke up from her thoughts at the sound of Harvey's voice. "Yes, yes! Everything is fine," she answered with a big grin on her face. She stared at her reflection in the mirror; _Donna Paulsen pregnant and engaged to be married_. Who would have thought that only a year ago. _Married, the dress …a custom made mermaid style dress that fit her like a glove._ Donna left the bathroom and walked over to Harvey, with her hands behind her back, a test in them. She couldn't hide her smile.

Harvey looked up at the sight of Donna in nothing but her underwear walking towards him, he smiled. "What are you smiling about?" he asked as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I was just thinking," she started as she leaned onto him, his arms hanging over her shoulder. "What if we move up the wedding? To let's say over two weeks?" she asked smiling at him.

Harvey raised his eyebrows and gave her a questioning look. "Ooh I know, you just can't wait to call yourself Mrs. Specter," he teased as he placed a kiss on the top of the nose.

Donna laughed, "That and you know that very expensive custom made dress that you bought me? I might not fit me anymore in two months."

Harvey's mouth dropped a little, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Donna nodded while she removed her hands from her back and showed him the test. Harvey looked at the test and back to her with a big smile on his face. He lowered his arms from her neck to her waist and pulled her against him. He kissed her passionately and whispered, "Mama Specter."


	25. Chapter 25 - Wedding Planning

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I so love reading those. I took some time to update, but I needed a happy Darvey so here's some wedding planning. Enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Martha's fingers traced the embossed letters of the invitation as she waited patiently for her daughter to answer her phone, a thousand questions forming in her mind, not sure which one she wanted to ask her daughter first.

"Hey mom, are you alright?" she heard her daughter on the other end of the phone.

Martha let out a sigh at the sound of her daughters voice. A voice that seemed to be the same as always. Not stressed or as stressed as she had expected her daughter to sound. "Donna," Martha mumbled as she looked at the invite in her hand again, "I hope you called the calligrapher for a refund cause the invite I just got says your wedding is in little under two weeks."

Donna laughed at the idea that's what had gotten her mother so stressed, she had wanted to tell her before the invites went out. But her mom was wright, there wasn't much time left, so she had agreed to also send the invite to her parents. She just hadn't thought the invites would be there before she would be, as she looked to the left and smiled at Harvey.

"Donna," Martha repeated a bit more serious this time, "why are you laughing? That's a huge mistake of the – "

"Mom," Donna interrupted as she looked out of the front window again, "it's not a mistake. Harvey and I are getting married within two weeks."

Martha dropped the invite and stared at all the bridal magazines in front of her. Two weeks. But there was so much to be done. She knew her daughter had access to the best wedding planners there were out there. Heck, she knew her daughter could probably plan the entire event all by herself, but it had always been a tradition in the Paulsen family to let the mother of the bride plan it. Or at least help with the planning. That's what she had done with Alice's wedding eight years ago, that's what she was supposed to do now. Now that her oldest daughter was getting married. And she was nowhere near done for the wedding to be within two weeks.

"Mom, are you still there?" Donna asked now, worried at the complete silence at the other side of the line.

Harvey heard the concerned tone in her voice and glanced to his right. He watched her for a second, the frown on her fore head growing by the second. He wished she was looking at him right now, so he could smile at her. Comfort her, tell her everything would be alright. But instead he heard her repeat the question. Harvey swallowed and placed his hand on Donna's knee as he looked at the road ahead again. He gently squeezed it, something she usually did to comfort him.

Donna felt his fingers on her leg, his touch still having the same effect as it did when they weren't together. Making her skin burn and releasing a thousand butterflies in her stomach, but this time his gesture didn't make her relax. Not yet. It was the voice of her mother after a minute that did.. "Mom, are you at home?" she asked.

"Yes," Martha mumbled as she looked around her dining room again, still at lost for words.

"Great," Donna answered as she let her left hand slide towards Harvey's, their fingers intertwining the moment they touch. "Harvey and I are on our way," she continued as she looked at him again, "and we have to tell you something," she added as she watched his smile grow at her last sentence.

.

"You want to tell her?" Harvey stated as he took the next exit on the high way.

Donna looked at her stomach, although there was nothing to be seen yet. "Yeah," she mumbled as she lifted her gaze towards Harvey, "we moved the wedding up by two months, I think we have to explain. And I really want to tell her," Donna added.  
Harvey looked at Donna and the look on her face made him duplicate her proud smile. He lifted their hands and moved them towards his lips. "I love you," his whispered as he placed a kiss on her fingers.

"I love you more," Donna replied as she placed her other hand on top of theirs.

.

Martha continued to stare at the golden letters on the white cardboard, Donna Roberta Paulsen & Harvey Reginald Specter. When she had heard her daughter talk about Harvey over a decade ago she had always known that there was something between them. She talked about him with more admiration than she had done of anyone else. Even more than her last boyfriends, but as the years went by and Donna kept denying that there was anything between them her hope had fled. Martha always knew the reason why it had never worked out between Donna and any other guy she had dated while she was working for him. She had asked or even told her daughter more than once how she thought about Harvey, and she couldn't be happier now. Now that her daughter finally got what her daughter had wanted all along, Harvey. Martha heard a car pull up outside her house and she walked towards the hallway.

Harvey opened the door for Donna and gave her a hand as she stepped out of his black mustang. She smiled at him as he did so, he had always opened the door for her but she loved the fact that he kept doing these little things for her. He really is the perfect gentleman. She let her hand slide along his arm as their hands became entangled again, another thing she never imagined she would do or a thing that he would do, but somehow it was the most natural thing for them to do when walking together outside the office. Martha opened the door and watched the two lovebirds walking towards the entrance. She wondered how it was possible that they even managed to get there without falling as their eyes never seemed to let go of the other.

Reluctantly Donna let go of Harvey's hand as she now stood in front of her mother. "Hi, mom," she said as she let the older woman embrace her.

"Hello honey, good to have you home," her mother answered as she hugged her daughter.

Harvey smiled at the sight in front of him, it was a far stretch from his family situation and he couldn't help but wonder about his own mother. Not that he felt the need to see her or invite her for the wedding. It was just a feeling of something he missed, the fact that Martha also embraced him made him swallow.

"Welcome home, son," Martha said to him as she place her hand on his cheek, "now let's get the two of you inside."

Donna noticed the reaction of her mother's words on Harvey's face, she knew how much he had missed such contact. But it wasn't her place to push him about his mother, she knew that. Donna gently rubbed his arm and smiled at him as she followed her mother inside. "Where's dad?" She asked as she found the living room empty.

"He's in the garden, honey. I'll call him," her mother replied as she signalled Harvey to take a seat.

Harvey looked around the living room, he had been here only two times before. When he had to pick up Donna for an urgent business meeting he had needed to go to, it wasn't that she had to be there. He just preferred to not go alone, he preferred to have her near him. The second time was during the thirty fifth wedding anniversary of Donna's parents. Donna's sister Alice had already been married and pregnant of her second child and Donna's youngest sister had been engaged as well. Donna didn't want to go alone as her aunts kept bugging her about being single, so she had asked Harvey to join her. It had been one of the most interesting evenings in her life, if she thought she was going to avoid the questions by bringing someone she was out of luck. At the end of the night there were several stories going round the party. About who Harvey was and how they met, but all stories had one thing in common. That they were hopelessly in love with each other and very happy together. Harvey smiled as he recalled that night. Donna had made clear to him to not tell anyone about the other time or insinuate anything was going on between them. And that's what he had done, all he had said was that Donna had been working for him at the D.A.'s office and that he couldn't go work for Pearson Hardman without her. Professionally, that's what he had meant with the explanation, but all guests thought it had been for personal reasons and if he looked back at it now he knew that was the truth. He had asked her to follow him because he couldn't not have her in his life.

Harvey watched Donna sit herself down next to him, she leaned against him and pointed at one of the pictures on the table near the window. Harvey adjusted his gaze and studied the photograph, it was one of them at the particular night he had just been thinking about. After half an hour she had pulled him aside and yelled at him for making her aunts and uncles believe that they were together. He had tried to explain that he really hadn't said that or had meant to say that, he had offered to explain to everyone. Even to make a speech about them, that it wasn't like that. But Donna opted against it, she could hear her youngest sister already laugh at the thought of the speech. "Let's pretend," she had said to him. And so they had, resulting in having to dance together slightly closer to each other than both of them had felt comfortable at the time. "Move closer, son," one of her uncles had said, "you're not afraid of your misses are you?"

Harvey smiled at the picture of Donna in his arms, her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck her fingers playing with his hair. His arms wrapped around her back lingering around the small of her back. He had been intoxicated by the smell of her perfume, the touch of her fingers on his skin. The kiss on his cheek to thank him for the night had almost been too much for him.

As Donna was telling Harvey about how much she had enjoyed that night her father entered the room. "There's my little girl," he had called out the second he spotted the familiar red hair.

Donna turned her head towards her father and got up from the couch again. "Hi dad," she mumbled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mr. Paulsen," Harvey greeted the older man.

"It's Robert, Harvey. You know that."

"Robert," Harvey repeated as he shook his hand.

"So how are things at the firm?" Her father asked Harvey as Donna moved to the kitchen to help her mother.

.

"Harvey also takes vanilla in his coffee correct? Just like you," Martha asked.

"Yes mom, but I'll have a tea if that's okay." Martha looked at her daughter, giving her the same questioning face Donna had perfected for Harvey. Donna saying no to coffee, it had to be a first.

"Sure," Martha answered as she reached for the boiler, "you look beautiful honey," her mother continued.

"Thanks," Donna blushed as she wondered if her mom also already knew just like Harvey's grandma had been able to tell.

.

"So tell me," Martha started as she handed Harvey his coffee and watched Donna take place next to her fiancé, "why did you move up your wedding to two weeks?"

"Uhm, well..." Donna started as she placed her cup of tea back on the coffee table and looked at Harvey. Harvey smiled at her and reached for her hand as he nodded.

"We have something to tell you," he completed her sentence as he looked at Martha and Robert again and squeezed Donna's hand to indicate she's the one to tell.

"Mom, dad," Donna started, "you're going to be grandparents," she said with a big smile.

"OMG," Martha screamed out as she brought her hand to her mouth, making Robert hold her in place. "Donna, you're –"

"Yes," Donna nodded before her mother could finish her sentence.

Martha practically ran out of her chair and hugged both Donna and Harvey. "I'm so happy for you," she chirped as she was pulled away by Robert who also wanted to congratulate the happy couple.

"So, how far along are you?" Martha asked after the first shock had settled down a bit.

"Just over two months," Donna beamed as she smiled at Harvey again, "that's why we moved up the wedding," she added to explain.

"It's the dress, isn't it?" her mother asked as she remembered the dress they had picked out a month ago.

Donna nodded with a blush on her face. "Yeah, I want to get married while it still fits."

"And Harvey, you don't mind having the wedding in under two weeks?" Robert asked, "as I understood things are pretty busy at the firm."

Harvey laughed at his soon to be father in laws comment, "that's correct, Robert. It's quite busy at the firm, but right now all I want to do is marry your daughter. Whether she fits in that dress or not," Harvey added as he Donna gave him a small nudge with her shoulder.

"I just want to look good for you," Donna countered.

"Donna," Harvey answered, "you always look good."

Donna had to restrain herself from answering with her signature line, her thoughts going back to the planning of the next two weeks. "Mom, I was hoping you could help me plan the rest of the wedding the coming week? I know you already did a big part of it."

"Of course, honey," Martha answered, "but don't you have to go to the firm? There's a lot to be done."

"Actually," Harvey started, "we figured it was best to give Donna the next two weeks off. She wouldn't be able to focus on anything else otherwise –"

"Hey," Donna interrupted, "I can multitask."

Harvey smiled, "I know, but as I was going to say… I already had a business trip planned for next week and I cannot cancel that, so we figured I should go, cause I probably wouldn't be able to focus or do my job if Donna was only at the firm half the time and this way I won't interfere with the planning."

.

Harvey followed Donna up the stairs towards her old bedroom. A room he had only been once before; at her parents wedding anniversary. They had both gotten so drunk that day that they had to stay the night; the pretending causing everyone to expect Harvey to sleep in the same room as Donna. Harvey wrapped his arms around Donna's waist as he followed her in the room, his chin on her shoulder. "I'm not sleeping on the couch this time," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

Donna smirked at the memories of that night, "Ooh, I'm not so sure about that," she teased him.

"Ooh, but I'm certain," Harvey countered as he lifted her up and placed her on her bed, his body hovering above her.

Donna stared into his glistening eyes and smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair as Harvey moved his body closer towards her, their lips nearly touching. He paused his movement before he finally closed the distance and his lips met hers, his hands disappearing under the s-shirt she had been wearing all day.

Donna pulled back for a second. "Harvey," she mumbled, "my parents are down the hall."

"I don't care," Harvey mumbled as his lips trailed down her neck and his hand started lifting her shirt. "I can be quiet," he added as he removed her t-shirt. Exposing her breasts in a black bra.

"Guess we can't sleep in these clothes anyway," Donna answered as she lifted herself on her elbows and started undoing the buttons of his shirt, making Harvey's hands disappear behind her back and undoing her bra.

"You never sleep with a bra," he smirked as he removed the straps from her shoulders and kissed her again.

.

The next morning Harvey walked down the stairs again placing his bag near the front door before he joined Donna at the dining table. "Hey," he greeted her as he placed a kiss on her head.

"You're ready to go?" Donna asked as she placed the guest list back on the table and turned towards him.

"Yes," Harvey answered, "I've got my bag ready. I'll pick up Mike at the firm in an hour and I'll let you know once we get there" he added before he kissed her. "How's the planning going?" he asked.

"Great," Donna replied as she turned around in his arms again, "was just about to go over the guest list again. Table setting and stuff."

"I don't care as long as I'm sitting next to you," he whispered in her ear.

"Harv," Donna replied, "this is important. Do you know how many people are coming? Over three hundred."

Harvey let out a small sigh as he reached for the list on the table, "Let's see," he said as he scanned the table.

Donna took a step to the side and watched him scan the list, a frown growing on his face. "See," she gloated, "it isn't that easy."

"Donna," Harvey replied as he placed the list down and turned to face her. "Why's my mother on the guest list?"


	26. Chapter 26 - Philadelphia

**Hello everyone, thanks to those that left a review on the last chapter, I really appreciate it. I know it's been a long time since I updated this story.. And I wanted to share with you all why. This fic was actually already ended, but left with a view points I felt needed or could be addressed and I said back then (ch.17) that it would get around 5 extra chapters to get back to the actual title of the fic. I wanna have your babies, well the thing is.. We've passed those 5 chapters and the story got a life on its one and I found myself having 3 multi chapter fics in which Donna is pregnant (guess it's pretty clear what I really really want for Darvey)... But that did mean I felt kind of lost with this fic... However, I've now decided to really end this fic with another two or three chapters after this one. So without much further ado, here's chapter 26: Philadelphia. Hope you like it, and maybe leave a review?**

* * *

Chapter 26 – Philadelphia

She swallowed, her eyes wide as she stared at him. Words failing her. "Why's my mother on the guest list?" he repeated, his frown growing and his dark brown eyes burning her skin. "Harvey, I.. - " she mumbled. "No," he interrupted her, turning around and walking to the door, "get her off that list," he exclaimed as he grabbed his bag.

"Harvey," she mumbled again as she saw him walk away, but he didn't look back. "Harvey," her words louder this time, her arms falling down again as her feet started moving, following him outside. "Harvey," she said again as she stopped him, her hand on his wrist as he placed his bag in the trunk of his car.

He turned towards her, still furious and his eyes met hers again. He swallowed seeing how hers were watery, but right now he couldn't. He couldn't deal with that. "Why did you invite my mother?" he asked again, "you know I never want to see her again," he added pulling back his hand.

"I know," she shot back, "and I don't care if I'll never meet your mother."

"Then why the hell did you invite her," Harvey fired back his head still hovering only inches away from Donna's. She waited a second, looking him the eye and she could see how much this was affecting him, but she had to do it. "Because it's not just you and me anymore, Harvey," she whispered then, "we're having a kid and one day she will ask about her grandparents and .." she paused looking away.

He swallowed at hearing the change in tone of her voice, the look on her face and he let out a sigh. "Donna, I …" he whispered then, making her look at him again. "Harvey," she sighed, "I just want her to have a family, with a grandmother on both sides. I .. I just don't want the opportunity to arise in which you will become mad when she'll ask about your mom."

"Donna," he saw her flutter her eyelashes a few times, trying to block the tears. "Donna," he repeated his fingers hooking around her elbows, "are we having a girl?" he asked with a smile. "Wait … what?" she was taken off guard. "You kept saying _her_ ," he explained, "so are we? Is it a girl?"

"I.. I think so," she mumbled, the words not even fully pronounced as she felt his arms embrace her. Pulling her closer and resting his chin on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, her heart skipping a beat by his reaction as she brought her arms around his neck. "I'm not sure," she tried to reassure him, "but yeah.. I think so."

"You're Donna," he answered then, placing a kiss in her neck. Leaving out the 'you know' part. "I love you," he whispered, looking at her again. "I love you too," she replied giving him a quick kiss before she pulled him back in their embrace. "I should go," he told her a few minutes later and he felt her let out a sigh before her arms moved from behind his neck to his chest, her eyes meeting his once more. Their lips finding each other not long after that.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered as he let go of her, his hand reaching for the car's door handle. "Harvey," he heard her call for him once more, the rest of her sentence either dying on her lips or she didn't say it on purpose, but he already knew what she was going to say. He swallowed and nodded at her before he got in the car and drove off.

.

He watched Mike kiss Rachel goodbye and all he could think about was her, Donna. How he'd rather be with her than go on this business trip. Even if it was just for a few days. "What are you so beaming about?" he asked as the younger man when he sat down in the car. "You've never taken me with you on a business trip."

Harvey rolled his eyes, "you're forgetting about Atlantic City," he started the engine again, "and believe me.. If Donna could have come along I would have taken her with me." Mike faked annoyance, but he couldn't blame his boss. "Ever the romantic, Specter," he teased the older man. "Ooh just shut up," he answered driving off.

He never liked going here, to this city, but business was business. And his mother, his mother was something else. Someone else he had no intention in ever seeing again, but Donna's words kept bugging him. _"It's not just you and me anymore."_ He knew she was right, that everything that was happening now was more important than what had happened in the past. Even though his own childhood was far from perfect, that didn't mean his daughter deserved anything but that. In an ideal situation that would include grandparents. _Thank god I'm here for business,_ he reminded himself again.

.

His fingers hooked around his tie, undoing the knot as he let out a yawn. His feet pacing through the hotel room, his cell phone held between his ear and his shoulder as he still struggled with his tie. "How did it go?" he heard her voice on the other end of the line as he sat himself down on the edge of his bed. "Good, but .." his tie now flying across the room. "But what?" she inquired and he let out a breath, focussing on the sound of her voice.

"I missed you."

The soft sounds of her laughter filled his ear and his lips curled up slightly. "You left yesterday," she teased him and he rolled his eyes, already knowing she would say that. "But that doesn't make it any less true," he countered, "I missed –"

His words interrupted by loud knock on his door. "You," he whispered letting out a sigh as he dragged himself over to the door. "Wait a second," he asked her, his attention now directed to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Mike. What the hell?" he yawned turning around again to let the younger man in.

"Why aren't you ready?"

"What?" his brows furrowed as he stared at his associate. "Why are you wearing a tuxedo?" he asked before he mumbled something to Donna through the phone. "No, Harvey," Mike pushed himself past his boss, opening the cabinet and pulling out a clothing bag. "The question is why aren't you?" he handed him the tuxedo. "Bachelor party. Put on and meet me down stairs."

Harvey held the bag pressed against his torso, still not exactly sure what happened or was about to happen as he watched Mike walk away again. "Have fun," he heard her voice again and all of a sudden it all made sense. "You knew.."

"I love you," she whispered before ending the call.

.

Looking at the reflection of the elevator mirror he fixed his hair, his bowtie, still shaking his head as he thought about Donna surely was behind this. At least for a part. His fingers tapped against his leg, following the edge of his mobile, his mind drifted off towards her once more.

 _ **I love you too. x**_

A quick text message send to her before he heard the ding of the elevator indicating it had reached the ground floor. "Show time," the words softly reassuring himself to enjoy this. "Mike," his head nodding towards the younger man in the lobby.

"Finally," Mike signalled towards the entrance waiting for Harvey to follow him. "What?" Harvey frowned at him. "You took your time, that's all."

"Don't even say it," he shook his head pushing the door open. "I wasn't going make any prostate jokes, but –" Mike didn't finish his sentence, Harvey's death stare enough of a warming. He just increased his pace walking out in front of the groom to be.

"Tadaa," he signalled the black limousine waiting for them, the sight of the car making Harvey smile. "You did this?" he asked surprised, the pup could barely tie his own shoelaces. "Well," the younger man started opening the door, "it wasn't just me," he added emphasizing the 'just' as he waited for Harvey to get into the limo.

"Louis?" the lawyer mumbled as he saw his fellow name partner on the left side of the car, his head slowly turning to the right, his gaze landing on his younger brother. "Marcus?"

"Dickhead."

"Loser," the older man laughed as he embraced Marcus, "haven't seen you in a while," he added as he seated himself next to his brother. Quickly shaking Louis' hand awaiting Marcus response. "It's your bachelor party, can't miss that being the best man, can I now?"

"Good to have you here," Harvey smiled placing his hand on his brothers shoulder, his attention soon being directed to the other men in the car again as Mike pulled out a bottle of Macallen 36. "Cheers," he called out, the salutation being repeated by the rest of the party soon after.

.

His eyes wide he looked down the stage again. The women wearing some sort of girl scout outfits with thigh high stockings and colourful wigs. It reminded him a lot of that one song he never listened to after once seeing the clip, something she had teased him about till the point she had given him a record. But this was just a coincidence, wasn't it?

He let out a sigh, not thinking too much of it, but Harvey rolled his eyes as a twelfth woman entered the stage. That song starting to play in the background as slowly but surely the white blouses made place for red bra's and the colourful wigs were removed revealing twelve redheads on stage.

His teeth pressed down on his lip, his head turning to the right. "Okay, who did this?" he asked Marcus in a whisper. "What?" the younger man raised his shoulders, the Specter signature now plastered on the younger man's face.

"It wasn't me," the only words Marcus added to the topic, making Harvey look around the room again. First towards Louis and later to Mike, but Marcus tapped his shoulder, his head still shaking 'no'. Harvey pulled out his phone, about to send a message to Jessica when a text message from Donna popped up on his screen.

He frowned leaning backwards in his chair as he opened the message. A selfie from the bride to be with a bottle of whipped cream and the record in question the first thing he saw, making him let out a laugh.

 _ **How about a private show when you get home, handsome. X**_

"God woman," the words slipping over his lips in a heavy breath, making Marcus look at him. "What's wrong?" his finger tapping against the phone in Harvey's hands. "Nothing," he shook his head, not sure how he was going to explain it if they found out the bottles of whipped cream on stage weren't part of the regular show.

"You're not even paying attention," the younger man teased him handing him another glass of scotch. Harvey let out a laugh. "There's only one redhead for me," the words resulting in a smile on Marcus' face. The added, "possibly two," making the younger man crook his head, his eyebrows turning into a frown as he stared at his older brother.

"Wait," he mumbled, "is Donna?"

"Yes," Harvey smiled proudly, "just over two months."

"Congrats, Harvey," Marcus clinked his tumbler against his brothers, "is that why the wedding is moved up?" he asked curiously. "Yeah, kind of," Harvey laughed, "you know Donna." Marcus shook his head, thinking about his soon to be official sister in law, but he'd always seen the woman as exactly that. "It's the dress, isn't it?" Harvey nodded in return, before he took a sip of the auburn liquid.

.

Harvey let out a yawn as the four men joined at a table in the restaurant for a late breakfast. The table filled with fresh croissants, orange juice and coffee. "So, back to the firm today?" Louis asked opening his croissant, his question making the associate nod.

"Actually," Harvey took a large gulp from his coffee, "I'm staying here a little longer. There's something I need to do first," he told the other men, making Marcus look at him. "Yeah, I .. I uhm wanted to spend a day with my big brother," he added in the hope the two others wouldn't ask what was about to happen, but Marcus knew what this was about. Donna had already warned him.

The group of men divided in half and the two brothers walked side by side to Harvey's car outside. "So," Marcus crooked his head as he leaned against the door, preventing his brother from driving of before he could tell him what the actual plan was. "Yeah," the older one nodded letting out a sigh, his shoulders raised. Not wanting to use more words then necessary on this subject.

Marcus moved around the car, settling himself down on the passenger seat as he waited for Harvey to start the engine, drive towards a place he had never imagined his brother to go. But then again, if it wasn't for Donna his brother wouldn't have done a lot of other things either. Marcus eyes landed on Harvey via the rear view mirror, waiting for the question he was sure was coming.

"Do you.." Harvey mumbled looking down, "do you know where.. where Li... She lives?" his hand moving over his jaw, ashamed to even admit it. He didn't know where his own mother lived, not exactly. "The corner of Seville and Mitchell St," he pointed to the right indicating to start driving.

"Why do you want to see her?" Marcus asked after ten minutes of silence between them and Harvey let out a sigh. "It's this thing Donna said," his fingers tapping against the steering wheel as he turned to the left, "about it not just being me and her. That our… that our kid should have the chance to get to know her grandmother."

"Good," Marcus smiled, "bout time. What are you going to say to mom?" The last word carefully added, because he knew Harvey didn't see her as that anymore, but he himself on the other hand had remained in contact with the woman.

Shaking his head, the older brother let out a sigh. "I don't know.." he paused switching gears as he followed the directions Marcus was giving him. "I haven't seen her in over fifteen years."

"Just try and listen to her, will you?" Marcus asked, "I know she's really missed you."

Harvey swallowed nodding his head as he turned the corner of the street his brother had described before. Pulling up in front of a red brick house, with white painted window frames, he let out a sigh. _It's now or never._

"Do you want me to come along?" Marcus asked pointing at the house in question. "No," the word barely audible Harvey shook his head, "this is something I should do," he let out a breath again. Turning off the engine, before he slowly opened the door of the Mustang. Stretching his legs first, his shoulders pushed backwards and his head held high he walked around the car.

Climbing the nine concrete steps to the front porch, he walked passed the garden furniture. His gaze landing on the number next to the door. _513._ Harvey slowly lifted his hand, it remaining in the air for some time. His hand somewhere between balled into a fist and his fingers still stretched, making up his mind whether he would knock on the door or ring the bell. Opting for the latter.

His heart beat started to increase as the buzzing sound of the doorbell send a shiver down his spine. _Was he ready for this?_ His head dropped, looking at the doormat. The word 'Welcome' sounding so foreign, he rocked back and forth on his feet as he waited for his mother to answer the door.

A soft click indicated the lock being turned and his heart dropped once more as the sound was replaced by that of creaking wood. Slowly lifting his head he stared in the same blue eyes he had last seen on the day she stormed out of Gordon's house and into the yellow cab.

"Harvey?" his mother's voice shuddered.


	27. Chapter 27 - Lily

**Thanks everyone for reading and the reviews, I had a super hard time writing this chapter. Because.. See the title, how are they gonna act around each other?! I would love to see that on the show. I know it's short, but I wanted to focus on just the things that would be important for this fic and not the billion things they could discuss on the show. I hope you will like this and maybe leave a review. Next chapter is probably going to be the last (for real this time). Xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Lily**

His jaw clenched as he swallowed, his throat drying up as he heard the voice he hadn't heard in nearly twenty years, yet never managed to forget. "Harvey?" he could barely see the surprised look on the woman's face in front of him as his vision started to blur.

"I.." his head dropped down, slowly shaking from left to right, "I.. can't do this," his feet already turning him around, as his mother called for him once more. "Don't," the word leaving his lips before the woman could reach for his arm, pull him back like she'd always done when he was younger.

"Don't," he mumbled again, the ball of his feet balancing on the edge of the steps, not completely sure whether he was talking to his mother standing behind him, his younger brother he knew was standing in front of him now or himself, for running away.

"Harvey," he slowly lifted his gaze to meet his brother's eye, swallowing as he saw a look he knew all too well. A look Donna would give him from time too. "Just remember why you went here," Marcus told him, making Harvey sigh once more, throwing his head back, his hand falling against his head as he bit his cheek.

"You're starting to sound like Donna," he let out an annoyed laugh, taking a step back. His head turning to look over his shoulder again. Harvey watched his mother in the door opening, anger still making his blood boil, but he knew he had to do this.

A small nod in his brother's direction he walked himself back to the doormat with the message on it that still felt out of place. "Harvey," his mother tried to greet his once more, something he answered with merely her name. "Lily," his voice monotone.

She swallowed, stepping aside as she extended her arm. Signalling him to enter, she nodded at her younger son, mouthing an 'thank you' in his direction before she followed Harvey. He paced through the living room, not wanting to sit down his eyes scanned the room around him.

The furniture not the same, but the style looking a lot like he remembered his parent's house to be. His fingers tapping against a cabinet as he finds himself staring at a picture of himself as a teen. He swallowed, pushing back the memories of a time in which things where still okay between them, a time in which his father was still there. A time in which his father was happily married, his eyes scan the rest of the frames on the shelf until his gaze lands on the man in question.

"You have a picture of dad?" his voice is low, but sadness clearly visible as he turns around. His eyes meeting the deep blue ones of Lily. "Why do you have a picture of him?" he practically exclaimed this time.

"I did love your father, Harvey."

"You didn't," his hand turned into a fist as he hissed those words. "I did, in my way I did," she looked at her son, a small smile on her lips she's trying to ease the mood. Her words doing anything but that. "Funny way of showing that," his jaw's clenched, taking a final step towards her. He towered out above his mother, "Sleeping with Bobby. Making a fool out of dad. Leaving us!"

Harvey's deafening voice made Lily freeze on the spot, she knew how stoic her son used to be, but now for the first time she saw to which extend that was. No doubt caused by what she had done. "I'm sorry," her head shaking, fighting tears she isn't allowed to shed. "I'm so sorry, Harvey." But the oldest son still didn't give in.

"Harvey, I'm sorry," she turned around now pacing through the room herself, "I'm sorry I cheated on your father," she faced him again, "and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'm not sorry for leaving. Or us getting divorced," she paused her words as she saw his jaw clench again.

"Harvey," she sat down, signalling for him to do the same but when he didn't she continued with what she was going to say. "Truth is, I loved your father, I did. We loved each other, but sometimes love isn't enough," she sighed. "We grew apart, Harvey. You didn't see the times we fought when you were in school. How he chose his band over me, over us from time to time."

"Don't talk about.." he let his hands fall down on the backrest of the couch, his head hanging low. "No," she sighed, "I'm not saying this to blame your dad. I'm not trying to make what I did seem okay.. but I want you to know the truth."

"He was never there, Harvey. I was lonely. It's not an excuse," she pressed her hands down her lap, "but Gordon and I.. we weren't … we weren't a team. We just weren't meant to be, not like.. Not like you and Donna," she offered him a small smile, "congratulations by the way."

Maybe it was him growing up and putting it behind him, maybe it was hearing her side of the story, maybe it was the mention of her name. Donna's. Whatever it was, he didn't yell at her. He didn't fight anymore, all he heard were those words of his wife to be.

 _"It's not just you and me anymore."_

He nodded at Lily, a small smile on his lips as she let out a semi relieved sigh. "Marcus told me about her, about Donna," she paused for a while as she watched her sons face relax a bit more. "She sounds amazing."

"She is," Harvey nodded standing up again, "look.. I'm not here to pretend everything is okay again or that I've forgiven you," he started pacing through the room again, "because what you did messed me up so much, you have no idea. I never really knew how to trust someone, to open up to someone.. except for-"

"Donna?"

"Yeah, but because of that I became so afraid of losing her. Of her possibly leaving me that I… I never dared to take that final step. To risk what we had for what we have now.. It's taken me twelve goddamn years and that's .. that's for a very large part because of you."

"Harvey, I'm .."

"You said that before," he turned around again. "The thing is.. I came here because she asked me to, because we're -"

"Getting married?" she interrupted him, "Yes, I know Harvey and I don't expect you to actually want me there... I mean I realise the invitation is just a curtesy," her mind drifting of to the embossed card with golden letters she had gotten just a few days ago.

"No," he stopped pacing around again, this time finally sitting himself down on one of the chairs close to her couch. The confused look on his mothers face making him elaborate, something he never voluntarily did, but he knew he had to. In order to put this behind him, to get closure in some way, he knew he had to tell her.

"I mean. Yes we're getting married, but that's not why I'm here. I'm not here to tell you to come to our wedding or not," it's the closest thing he could get to inviting her himself. "Donna and I, we're expecting a baby girl," he smiled, "and Donna made me realise that whatever happened is between you and me, and not you and Donna or you and the baby."

"You're ..." Lily extended her hand towards him, but pulled back. "I'm happy for you," she gave him a small smile as she felt tears coming up again. She never imagined her oldest son to tell her this in person. Marcus had always done just that, but Harvey. Harvey had called her a cab all those years ago and he'd never spoken to her again.

"I want my daughter to have a happy childhood, with as much family as possible," he swallowed, "that doesn't mean you can show up whenever you want, or ... But I just want her to know who her grandmother is."

"Thank you," she nodded in understanding, Harvey may have never witnessed it, but she'd been a good grandmother for Marcus' kids. Maybe even a better grandmother than he himself had been an uncle. Something he told himself to change in the future.

.

Lily swallowed looking at her oldest son again. The expression on his face now completely opposite from how she saw him an hour ago. He looked happy, more like the younger Specter brother who had joined them inside soon after the initial confrontation.

"I wish you well, Harvey," she let her hand rest on his for a second as the three of them stood on the veranda again. "Thank you," he nodded to both of them, first to his mother and finally his brother when he gave him a playful punch against his arm.

Lily gave her younger son a hug, her eyes meeting Harvey's once more. Both of them swallowing, but they were a long way from any form of contact like that. "I .. I uhm," he looked down, "about the invite.."

"Do you want me to be there?" she looked up at down between her two sons. He never even spoke to her on the younger mans wedding day.

"I ... I wouldn't tell you to leave if you showed up."


	28. Chapter 28 - I Wanna Have Your Babies

**Hi everyone and Happy #DarveyTuesday (come celebrate with us on twitter).. THANK YOU for all the reviews, the follows and favs on this fic. For encouraging me to continue.. this is the very first fic I've written and it's been a joy to do so, but all things must come to an end. This is (this time for real) the last chapter. I really hope you'll like it and maybe leave me a review? x**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: I Wanna Have Your Babies**

She closed her eyes, giving in to her mother's touch. The way the older woman's fingers moved through her auburn locks like she had done as a little girl, she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. The way her locks were being braided and put together in a bun. The little silver and diamond head band her mother placed on her head and the way her mother's lips placed a kiss on top of her head.

"You look perfect," she heard her mother's voice echo through the room as she slowly opened her eyes. Taking in her make-up, her hair, the earrings Gordon had once given her and last but not least, her dress. The dress. Her hands falling to her still not showing stomach she looked back up in the mirror, her eyes meeting her mothers who gave her a small nod.

She lifted herself out of her chair, her hands still on her chest she turned around in front of the mirror a view times. Taking in her reflection she heard her mother tell her she would give her some time alone, Donna merely smiled in the mirror at her as she was still trying to grasp that this was really happening.

That after twelve years she was about to marry the love of her life.

Harvey Specter.

Her eyes shot open again as she heard her phone buzzing on the wooden table, a smile appearing on her lips as she saw his name. _Harvey._ She shook her head, biting her tongue as she hit answer, bringing the phone to her ear. "You're not calling for a secret last minute rendezvous, are you?" she laughed turning to face the mirror again.

She heard him laugh and she just knows he's smirking at the moment. That signature Specter smile she fell in love with. She also knows that her words have brought him to an idea, but he said "no."

"I need some last minute help with my vows," he lied, because all he really wanted was to hear her voice. "What rhymes with baseball court?" She bit her lip, trying to hide her smile as her hand plays with one of the loose strands of auburn locks in the back of her neck. "Divorce," she teased him, because they had this conversation before.

"I love you," he whispered now making her smile, she repeated the three little words they left unspoken for so many years, but expressed in every single thing they did for the other. From asking her to join him at the firm, from every single cup of vanilla flavoured coffee, to the soft records playing in the background in his office. The two glasses of scotch they shared from time to time and how he never spoke about him or her, but them. They moved to the firm, they made partner. They were a team, in every sense of the word.

"See you soon," he added and she nodded, her head resting against the window of her hotel room she saw him standing outside. Surrounded by the other men she knew so well, Marcus, Mike and Louis. "See you soon."

.

A shiver ran down her spine as she saw the watery eyes of the father when his hand reached for hers. The way he smiled and told her he was proud of her. The way he told her she looked beautiful, just like her mother had done. He squeezed her hand just a little, asking her one last time if she was ready for this. "I am," she smiled as she nodded at her heavily pregnant best friend and made of honour in the distance.

Harvey fidgeted with the edge of his sleeve, his head directed at the floor for a second as he rocked back and forth on his feet. Mike's hand on his shoulder making him look up again, "nervous?" the best man whispered. "No," Harvey shook his head, a smile on his face. "Just don't want to wait any longer."

"I took you twelve years to tell her and now you can't even wait a few more minutes?"

Harvey let out a sigh, rolling his eyes at the younger man. "Do you always need to have the last word?" Mike let out a laugh, bringing his hand to his chest he pretended to be hurt by Harvey's words. "That's you, usually."

"Exactly and –" his sentence stopped by the sound of doors opening, his head turning back to face down the aisle, he swallowed as the music started to play. His associate and best man's wife strolling down the path towards them, he looked up spotting the red hair in the distance like he'd always been able to do. His lips curled up, with every step she neared him.

Her eyes locked with his, her heart beat increasing as the moment she'd been waiting for all her life came closer. A laugh escaping her lips as she saw him wink at her, she threw him a big smile as she stood in front of him, letting go of her father.

"Hello, beautiful," Harvey whispered as he held her hands inside his, making her mouth a simple 'hey' back, her eyes still locked with his the officiant asked for everyone's attention. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the unison of Harvey Reginald Specter and Donna Roberta Paulsen in matrimony, which is an honourable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Donna met his eyes again, before both of them turned to face the crowd behind them. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as everyone remained silent. Harvey leaned towards her, his lips near her ear. "Don't worry, I threatened them all with law suits if they'd speak up now."

She let out a laugh upon hearing his words, her hand squeezing his as both of them turned around again, smiling at the officiant who proceeded with the events. "Harvey, I believe you have prepared a few words?"

"Yes," he smiled, as he turned to face Donna again, her hands in his he gave her a smile. "Donna, you've been my secretary, my confidant, my best friend and my greatest challenge, but most importantly, you are the love of my life. You make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved that I ever thought I was worthy of. I used to say I need you, it was the closest thing I got to those three other little words, but it wasn't any less true, because I do. I need you. You have made me better person and I really cannot be me without you. I love you."

She swallowed, whispering an "I love you too," as she let out a breath. A small nod in the direction of the officiant showing she wanted to say a view words too. "Harvey, you've been my boss for over a decade, my knight in Tom Ford more than once, my best friend, my greatest temptation, but most importantly the one that I have loved for a long time, still love and will continue to love for an even longer time. We've been through hell and back, but we've always been together. You and me, a team in more than one sense of the word. I need you just as much as you need me. That we are here today is a dream come true, something I didn't allow myself to dream of twelve years ago, but here we are. The thought that out of all people you chose me to open up, to let your walls down and open your heart to is something I will not take lightly. For I will hold your heart as long as you hold mine. I love you."

The officiant smiled, as both of them looked into his direction for a second. "Harvey Reginald Specter, do you take Donna Roberta Paulsen to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish your union and love her more each day than you did the day before? Will you trust and respect her, laugh and cry with her, love her faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles you may face together. Will you give your hand, your heart, and your love, from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Donna Roberta Paulsen, do you take Harvey Reginald Specter to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish your union and love him more each day than you did the day before? Will you trust and respect him, laugh and cry with him, love him faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles you may face together. Will you give your hand, your heart, and your love, from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The officiant looked to his left, "may I have the rings please?" he asked as Mike reached for the rings from the pocket of his tuxedo jacket. "Harvey, please place this ring on her finger and repeat after me," he handed Harvey the golden wedding band, "Donna, I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you."

"Donna," he smiled, "I give you this ring," his hand trembling a bit as he placed the ring on her finger, "as a daily reminder of my love for you."

The officiant turned to Donna, repeating the same words as he handed her the ring. "Donna, please place the ring on his finger and repeat after me. Harvey, I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you."

"Harvey, I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you," her hand covering his as she finished the words, his other hand catching hers as well.

"You have made your marriage vows to one another, witnessed by your friends and family. You have sealed your vows with the giving and receiving of these rings. So now, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife and invite you to – " the words of the officiant not even fully pronounced, he pulled her closer. His right hand cupping her face, as his lips met hers in a sweet kiss.

The officiant let out a laugh, he'd never been able to pronounce those final few words, he raised his hands as he spoke. "Please put your hands together to congratulate the newlyweds! Harvey and Donna Specter."

The crowd cheered and clapped, Mike whistled and Rachel shed a tear. Her parents hold onto each other as their baby girl finally got what she had wanted all along. Harvey let his head rest against hers as he looked her in the eye, "Mrs. Specter."

"Mr. Specter," she whispered giving him another quick kiss, their fingers intertwining before they walked back down the aisle. Two faces, one big smile plastered across them they held onto each other as they had done in the symbolic sense since the very beginning and will do in every way from this way forward.

.

Her parents welcomed him in their family once more. A genuine smile on his face as not only Martha, but James too called him son. He hugged both of them, catching Donna's hand afterwards again as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "There's someone I like you to meet, if you want to," he whispered in her ear, his words making a mouth drop she turned to face her. "You invited her?"

"Yes," he nodded as they walked over to Marcus and the woman she'd only seen on pictures and she couldn't believe her eyes when he let the woman give him a hug. She'd never been so proud of him before and if she hadn't just married him, she would have done so on the spot. The blue-eyed woman shook her hand, introducing herself as Lily and when Donna wanted to answer with her name, the woman was faster with an "I know," Lily squeezed Donna's hand. "Thank you," she smiled as she nodded at both Specter men on their right.

.

The rest of the party was perfect, like anyone who knew Donna could only expect. They enjoyed a delicious dinner, a mixture of both her and his favourite dishes from the various restaurants they shared dinners over the years. Topped off with a chocolate cake dessert with an extra dot of whipped cream on the portion belonging to the newlyweds.

The toasts from Mike and Rachel made them smile, Jessica's words of wisdom bringing Donna nearly to tears. The way she finished with a "finally," making the entire crowd laugh, Louis cited Donna's favourite lines from Shakespeare and even Harvey had to admit he knew these lines by heart now.

When Marcus got a hold of the microphone Harvey could only expect the worst and he might have let out a sigh as his younger brother invited them to the dancefloor, but he knew how much she loved dancing and he'd do anything for her. When the soft sounds of his father playing saxophone filled the room it made him swallow, thinking back to all the moments his father had teased him about Donna and how much he had wanted for his old man to be here. A tear slipping over his cheek, when she brought his head to the crook of her neck, whispering a "he'd be proud of you."

He swirled her around, her arms falling around his neck again and she looked up to him, a smile plastered on his lips as he swayed her around the dancefloor. "I thought you didn't like dancing," she teased him, because this wasn't their first dance as married couple anymore. This wasn't his father's record playing in the background and it wasn't the second or third dance either. He hadn't left her side all afternoon. "I promised you for better or for worse," he smiled, "that also includes dancing." She rolled her eyes, her lips brushing against his, "I love you."

They moved over the dancefloor, a laugh escaping his lips as the song changed once more. "What's this?" he whispered, his hands moving to her side as he made her look at him. "Ooh come on," she laughed, her hands on the lapels of his jacket, "you and I both know you had a crush on Natasha Bedingfield."

"I didn't," he mumbled, pulling her closing as she hummed along with the song. "I had a crush on this hot red head," he smiled, as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Mmm, mmm, m, m, m, gotta beep out what I really wanna shout.."

He shook his head as she kept singing turning around in front of him, "Whoops, did I say it out loud. Did you find out. I wanna have your babies," she sang out loud, looking over her shoulder to him. Their eyes locking, he pulled her close. His hand slipping over her stomach he brought his lips near her ear, "you already do, beautiful."

 **The End.**

* * *

He leaned against his kitchen counter a smile plastered on his lips as he took in the sight in front of him. The dining tray filled with a plate of blueberry pancakes and whipped cream, two cups of coffee, a glass of orange juice, a single red rose and a card. "Is this it?" he whispered looking at the four year old girl sitting on the counter who gave him a big smile.

"Okay," he nodded, letting his hand run over her auburn locks as he lifted her up. Her little arms falling around his neck she gave him a kiss on his cheek, it was such a little gesture but it warmed his heart every single time. "Daddy," she giggled as he tickled her tummy, "daddy don't… ," she laughed as he stopped.

"Alright, princess," he whispered putting her down on the ground, his hands falling back to the tray on the counter. "Let's wake up your mommy," he told the four year old who ran out in front of him to his bedroom. His signature smile returning on his face when he watched Donna hug their daughter, whispering a soft "hey" in his direction, he sat himself down on the edge of the bed.

"Happy Mother's Day, beautiful."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you again for reading this, I really hope you enjoyed this last part and the little epilogue I added..**

 **I know I skipped all the baby stuff.. but don't worry Couples Therapy has lots and will get more of that to make up for it :) Have a great day. xx**


End file.
